Would You Scare Me Again?
by anime fearie
Summary: in the pre-meteor days of Shinra, this story is about two people finding friendship and more after a chance meeting. Oh yeah, it's a Reno/Reeve sort of kind of romance fic. Yaoi, be warned. Or happy, happy is better. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Would You Scare Me Again ****

Would You Scare Me Again?

__

By Anime Fearie

****

Chapter one

Things In Common

****

Rating: Good question. Let's not give it one and say we did. Probably a PG but some of the chapters may contain R worthy material as well as language.

Warning: Yaoi warning. If the idea of m/m relationships grosses you out don't read any further yadda yadda yadda. But that doesn't necessarily apply to this chapter. But hey, if your reading this I'll assume you'll want to read further and those will be more gross. Yay! Extra warning. The spelling is bad. My editor tried to fix it up as best she could but there are words in here that not even she could decipher. And I haven't even mentioned that state of the grammar. She tried though, so you can imagine how bad it was before she started. 

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns these characters and all that muck. They're not mine, I just play with them occasionally ^_- he he.

Authors Note: This story takes place before Meteor n' back in the good ol' Shinra days. Mostly involving Reno and the rest of the Turks, some of the execs and of course Rufie. Mainly a Reeve/Reno pairing but we'll see how that works out. I was probably so tempted 'cause I have never seen these two paired before apart from Zeng's wonderful Turk's Party Series. Promises to be most entertaining no matter how it works out.

______________________________________________________________

For the second time in as many minutes Reno twitched. A small spasm just above his right eyebrow that refused to go away. It happened every time that he was forced to sit and listen while Tseng rambled on about the latest wrong thing he had done. Reno hated to sit and listen to him. He didn't care if, yet again, in the eyes of someone else he had fucked up. Nothing had majorly gone wrong. Everyone that was meant to be alive were still indeed alive and well, so what was Tseng so pissed about? 

"Tseng it worked out didn't it?"

Tseng stopped pacing in front of Reno and eyed him critically. "That is not the point. The point is that you defied a direct order Reno. Do you think that I give you orders just for the hell of it? By running out into their line of fire you exposed yourself to them. You could have been shot, you realise that don't you?"

Reno rolled his eyes. "You saw what happened to Rude. If we hadn't of stopped it then and there he would have bled to death."

"You don't know that. And for your information his wound wasn't that bad. Instead of thinking about that you rushed the target. It was careless Reno. If you had been shot the firefight would have continued even longer than thought. Then and only then would Rude have bled to death."

"Nice to know you care Tseng." Reno spat sarcastically.

"You just have to realise that when you do something stupid like that you jeopardise the whole team. You don't seem to take any notice to the dangers on your own life, maybe it might work if you think about the consequences to the rest of your team." Tseng sighed heavily and turned his back to Reno. "I'm starting to think you don't even care about that."

Reno's eye twitched again as he stared at his boss' back angrily. Reno grit his teeth and didn't say anything. Tseng continued. 

"Next time you disobey me I'll suspend you, understand?"

Reno nodded. "Yes sir." he answered formally.

"Dismissed."

Reno turned to leave.

"Oh and Reno?" Tseng spoke up catching him. "Tomorrow is your day off I know, but I want you to come in. Till Rude is capable of working again you have his duty roster a well as your own."

"Yes sir." He repeated, and left.

Outside Tseng's office Reno found Rufus waiting for him, casually leaning against the wall. 

"I take it that our trip to the bar has been postponed." Rufus said smoothly.

"I'm not in the mood." Reno muttered.

"Yeah, I heard about Rude. How is he?"

Reno watched Rufus carefully. Normally Rufus wouldn't have cared. He would have heard that Rude hadn't been killed, then thought nothing of it again. Perhaps he was just making conversation.

"He'll live. But he'll be off the roster for a while."

"Does this mean that our drinking schedule will be cut down for some time?"

"Seems that way. I get the feeling that Tseng won't give me much time off except to sleep."

"Sleep? since when do you sleep? Usually the only sleep you get is from passing out in your beer"

A small smile crept across Reno's face. So that was what Rufus was trying to do. "Very funny. If you're trying to cheer me up you're doing a pretty half assed job at it."

"Fine suit yourself. Though I was going to offer to get another Turk assigned to lessen the burden of your punishment."

"Rude'll think he's being replaced." Reno joked. "Aren't you going over Heidiggar's head a little bit here."

"Actually no. Apparently Tseng has been requesting more manpower for some time now. Heidiggar only just bought it to my attention last week." Rufus told him.

Reno started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. "You're kidding, right?"

Rufus pulled a confused face. "No, why? What's the problem?"

"Nothing." Reno lied. "On second thought, I could do with that drink if you're still game."

*****************************************************************************************

Stumbling into his office, Reno promptly slumped into his chair. He rested his hands on the desk in front of him. Followed by his head. Last night he and Rufus had gone to the usual bar on the Sector 4 plate. Reno didn't like that bar, or any bar on any of the plates for that matter. They were meant for the well off. He and Rufus definitely fit into that category. But, truth be told, he was much happier in one of the bars in the slums. They didn't overprice, and you could sit and drink without people staring at you like you were going to mug them. Too many people knew his face, he admitted that. But his reputation always got different reactions. People on the plates looked at him like a killer. Someone that had been sent to kill them because they had done Shinra wrong. Reno always laughed at that. The rich always thought that they were important. But rarely were they ever considered to be important enough to have a Turk sent after them. 

The people in the slums though, never thought that they were important enough for Shinra to be interested in sending anyone after them such as a Turk. They instead eyed him with disdain because he was 'part' of Shinra. The corporation that forced them to live in such squalor and never able to afford enough for anything. Still though, they knew was enough not to voice such accusations. overall he was generally just left alone in the slum bar without people staring. After all what was another low-life from the next, Apart form the fat that Reno always had more to spend than most.

So that was where Reno had gone. He had ditched Rufus, half-comatose at his apartment and made his way to Sector 6. That was the last thing Reno remembered. He hadn't even gotten home. He came to underneath a sheet of tin roofing in Sector 5 minus all his money. He doubted he'd been robbed though. Even a passed out Turk seemed feared. More than likely he'd spent it all at the bar and passed out before he could get home. 

Fuck his head hurt. Considering the money he knew he'd had before embarking n the journey to Sector 6, his head had every right to be annoyed at him he reckoned. He'd managed to get to work on time though. But he hadn't had the time to go home and change or shower. Always as a backup, Reno kept a clean uniform I his locker up in the gym. A fresh change of clothes and the showers beckoned to him as the layer of mud he'd been laying in seeped through his last layer of clothing.

With a groan Reno pushed himself up from the desk and made his way to the elevator. He was the only Turk here today. One weekend in every three weeks at least one Turk needed to work n the remote chance that someone needed something done. The result was that at least once every two months, he had sixteen straight days of work. Not that weekend shifts could really be considered as work. The enormous Shinra tower was practically vacant for the duration of the two days. There were possible three dozen workers in the building today, but with a building like this it was likely that you wouldn't encounter a single soul on your daily route to your office or where ever.

Reno never really entered the gym all that often. He was required as a Turk to do a certain amount of hours a week here, but of late he'd made maybe half of the quota. He knew he wasn't totally out of shape, but he figured that if he kept refusing the extra labour it'd start to show. 

_Tseng would have yet another reason to chew me out. Great._

With that thought still circling his head he thought about what Rufus had told him yesterday. Tseng requesting a new Turk. Tseng had always told him that only having the three of them worked out fine. Enough manpower to get the job done and not too many as to have to worry about someone being left behind. Three was a good number. No doubt Tseng still thought that way, and with all the shit Reno had been getting himself into lately, it made him think that maybe Tseng had other ideas for him. 

Entering the locker room Reno noted that the building wasn't as vacant as he once thought. The other man had yet to notice Reno as he walked over to his locker. The sound of his locker opening though, got the man's attention. He spun around quickly to face the noise. Obviously Reno had startled him.

"Oh, I thought that no one was here. You kind of startled me." The man explained almost apologetically.

Reno cast him a sideways glance but said nothing. The man looked slightly familiar, but Reno couldn't put a name to the face. Not that he cared right now, he much bigger things to worry about.

The man didn't let Reno's silence deter him. "You're a Turk right? umm... Reno isn't it?"

Now Reno turned to face him. He knew him? All in all that wasn't real surprising. It was the total lack of negative emotion in his voice that made Reno take notice. Wasn't he afraid? 

"That's right." Reno said. "And you are...?"

The man smiled faintly as if he'd achieved some personal feat. "Reeve Evans." He said in his clear tone holding his hand out to Reno.

Hesitantly Reno shook it. "So, Reeve Evans what do you do in this here establishment?" Reno asked with little interest as he began to rummage through his locker.

"Urban Development." Reeve told him, closing his own locker.

"And you don't have anything better to do on a Saturday?"

Reeve lent back on the row of lockers and folded his arms across his chest. Reno watched him out of the corner of his eye. Curious.

"Had some work to finish. I seem to get more done on weekends. I kind of like the privacy."

If the man didn't look so innocent whilst saying the remark, Reno would've taken that as a 'get lost' comment. Instead he brushed it aside as he finally found what he was searching for. Not wasting any time he made for the shower room, "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

Reeve looked oddly confused at Reno's last comment. Reno didn't dwell on it. The promise of a hot shower and slightly cleaner clothes was the only thing occupying his mind at present.

****************************************************

He felt better, there was no doubt about it. Sure his clothes weren't fresh from the laundry clean, but they lacked the uncomfortable dry caked mud and unidentifiable smell he'd begun to notice emanating from his left breast pocket. Sweeping his damp hair back into his usual ponytail he emerged from the locker room a new man.

"Shit."

Reno looked over toward the loud outburst. Reeve was occupied at the bench press. Obviously having trouble. Reno checked his watch. He had at least 3hrs before the report from yesterday had to be filed. He had time. A small grin crept over his face as he approached the quietly cursing man on the other side of the room.

"Having trouble?" Reno said, grinning down at him.

Reno enjoyed seeing other people, who obviously weren't used to physical activity give the weights a try. Usually he'd just snigger at them quietly from the corner. His better post-shower mood though, wouldn't leave Reeve be.

Below him Reeve grunted and strained as he tried to get the hefty weight back into position above him. It occurred to Reno that Reeve hadn't actually dropped the weight as soon as Reno started to talk to him. Casually Reno lent down and griped the bar solidly with both hands and pulled the weight from Reeve's grasp, settling it back onto the hooks where it belonged. 

"Thanks." Reeve breathed, flushing slightly as he looked up at Reno.

Reeve looked unmistakably embarrassed. Reno couldn't blame him. He'd just been helped out by a guy that didn't actually look in much better shape than himself. Reno may've been a little on the skinny side, lately as a direct result of his abandoned gym routine, and here he'd just easily lifted the weight right out of his arms. Reno had something going for him though. Mako enhancements. Turks that had been with the company as long as he had all went though the slight enhancement treatment. But it was unlikely that reeve would know that.

"You should start slow." Reno advised, immensely enjoying the other man's discomfort.

Reeve sat up on the bench and faced Reno. "I just....I dunno.." Reeve started lamely. "I'm sick of slow."

For a moment Reno felt sorry for the guy. Not many of the Shinra execs usually felt the need to come to the gym. And for the most part didn't need to. They weren't required to fight, or keep fit. Woman and men could be bought or charmed by money. Why bother? 

"D'ya wanna know how I started out?" 

"How?" Reeve asked unenthusiastically.

Reno turned and headed toward one of the equipment crates that lined the walls. Dipping his hand in he produced a small lightweight aerobics weight. A smirk planted on his face.

Reeve looked at him as if he'd swallowed something bad. "You're kidding?"

"Nup." Reno shook his head. 

"But...but...." Reeve stammered, "Your a Turk."

"True. But that doesn't mean I was born with all the ability to be one." Reno said returning to Reeve and handing him the ludicrously small weight.

Reeve felt its weight. "My daily reports weigh more than this." Reeve complained.

As Reeve lifted the weight experimentally, Reno reached out and felt his upper arm as it flexed slightly at the slight resistance to the weight. For a second Reeve looked up at Reno with a surprised look on his face. But Reno ignored him, his intense blue eyes concentrating for a second.

Satisfied Reno announced. "Yeah, I think you're a little beyond this." Reno nodded toward some of the more heavy duty hand weights over by the corner. "I think your ready for the next step." 

He released Reeve's arm and checked his watch again. He figured an hour or two wouldn't hurt, he'd still have enough time.

***********************

Reeve bought the towel up to his face and wiped the perspiration off his brow.

"C'mon you can do better than that." Reno mocked from behind the punching bag.

They had been in the gym now for quite some time. Reno had found himself enjoying the time, instructing Reeve on his workout, showing how to do certain things. It reminded him of when he used to come to the gym with Tseng. Only Tseng had been the one doing the instructing. But that seemed from a different time than now. A time when Reno was just a rookie and Tseng wasn't totally pissed at him all the time. Reno had enjoyed it. 'Had'. 

Reeve gave him a tired look. "I could have done better. Maybe 2hrs ago."

He sighed, throwing the towel back to the floor. 

Reno steadied himself behind the bag, waiting to steady the bag from the impact of Reeve's fists.

Reno had meant to leave over an hour ago, but Reeve had begged him to stay. Reeve seemed to have no self-esteem. He seemed to think that if he had somewhere there to instruct him, his time there wouldn't be a total waste. If left up to himself he'd be no better for it tomorrow.

Reeve's first hit landed solidly, but lacked the strength to toss the bag too much. To Reeve's credit, he had been doing better a little while ago, but Reno found that the man tired rather easily compared to himself. Even to the point of Reno's frustration. They had begun with weights, the jogging, now the punching bag. At first Reeve even had to be taught how to land an acceptable punch. Reno had persevered, and now Reeve seemed very capable.

Finally though, Reno took pity on the man.

"Okay, I think you'd better stop before you fall down." 

"You sure?" Reeve asked breathless.

"Yeah. Congratulations by the way." Reno commended following Reeve as he made his way back to the benches.

"What for?"

"You just completed almost three quarters of the Turks regular workout regime." Reno answered.

"Really?" Reeve asked somewhat shocked.

"Sure. Your jog wasn't quite as far though, and you didn't train on the hard weights fully. But that was about it."

"About it?"

"Well, usually we do another half hour of combat training. But," Reno smirked, "you obviously don't have to do that."

Reeve's expression gave Reno he impression that he'd just been insulted. "Why not?"

"You're a Shinra exec, name me one circumstance that it's required for you to have to fight." Reno mocked.

Reeve tipped his head to the side. "That maybe true, but I'm curious. What would I have to do."

Reno glanced at his watch. "I'd love to indulge you, but I'm afraid duty calls, maybe some other time eh."

Reno didn't expect much. He'd figured Reeve had had enough. After all, Reno had led him through a fairly strenuous workout for a beginner He wasn't sure why he'd helped Reeve. Reminded him of a time he missed? Because he felt sorry for the guy? He didn't know. Maybe it was just something to do. He didn't expect Reeve would continue. It was probably just a fitness fad for the day. So naturally it surprised him when Reeve wanted to know when.

"Alright. When?"

Reno was too shocked to answer.

"Tomorrow?" Reeve persisted. "You are here tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. Sure. Tomorrow."

*************

"Where have you been?"

Reno heard Tseng's voice even before he entered the office. Tseng stood rather rigidly behind Reno's desk. He was out of uniform, but wearing a suit none-the-less. Formal, neat. Reno suspected that the man slept in a suit.

"Banging the presidents secretary in the broom closet." Reno lied. "Guess I lost track of time. Easy thing to do, you should see what this woman can do with a stapler....."

Tseng held up his hand. "Save it Reno. Do you know what time it is?"

Reno knew precisely what time it was. It was half an hour after the time when yesterday's report was due to be filed and stored on the computer. "Lunch time?"

Tseng shook his head in disgust. "You had one simple task for the day Reno, and you even managed to fuck that up."

"You're pissed." Reno stated unnecessarily.

"Yes Reno I'm pissed. I have to make a final report by Monday for the president. I needed your report done and filed on the computer so I could access it from home. Instead you made me come all the way in here to see why you hadn't filed it. I couldn't even get you over the phone." Tseng paused for a breath. "What if there had been an emergency? Even if you have nothing to do, you have to stay by a phone in case something comes up."

Reno raised a single eyebrow at Tseng. "When was the last time you can remember being called up for duty on the weekend?"

"But it has and can happen. You're not even carrying your PHS! This is totally unacceptable."

Reno twitched as he stared at Tseng's red face. "Breath Tseng. You know if it were really an emergency, that'd contact you straight away anyway. As for the report, what a measly half hour? You know I would have got it done."

"It's dereliction of duty Reno." Tseng told him calmly. "How many more last chances am I supposed to give you?"

Reno used his best grin. "At least two more I'd imagine."

Tseng was not smiling, but his face had softened a bit. "How about just one. But don't think I'm doing you any favours here Reno."

"Course not." Reno said still grinning. 

Maybe Tseng didn't really want him replaced.

"As for the report, I think I'll let you do it yourself. The final report."

_Maybe not._

The grin slipped from Reno's face. 

Tseng continued. "It is to be ready and handed into the president's office first thing Monday morning. Do you understand.

Again, Reno twitched. "Yes Sir."

******************************************************************************

Hospitals always made Reno feel ill. The smell made him nauseous, the bright lights made him dizzy, and the condescending doctors made him psychotic. But he was determined. He was Rude's friend and co-worker. He had to come visit. Besides, he needed someone to talk to before he did something stupid like make a pass at Scarlet. Okay maybe not something that drastic. He was depressed, not suicidal.

Without a word he entered Rude's room and plonked himself down into the uncomfortable visitor's chair by the bed. 

Rude barley looked up from his newspaper. "Bad day?"

Reno grunted in response.

"What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did anything wrong?" Reno asked defensively.

Rude folded his paper and looked at Reno. "Reno you wouldn't even consider a bad day being shot or stabbed. The only thing that really gets to you is when Tseng goes off at you. Hence you've done something wrong."

Normally Reno would have made a smart-assed comment about Rude actually saying more than one sentence at a time, but he wasn't in the mood. "What makes you think that the deed in question was totally within my control?"

"So you did do something."

"I was late filing my report." He confessed.

"That all?"

"Pretty much. I mean I left the office for bit, but I mean Tseng overreacted y'know."

Rude nodded. "Wouldn't be the first time. But you must admit, your ability to piss him off has been busy of late."

Reno sunk lower into the chair. "I think he's getting a little sick of me." _I think he wants to replace me._

"Look Reno you just have to watch your ass a bit more is all. Do all your chores, follow all his orders and he might lay off for a while."

Reno raised his eyes to Rude. "Hey, you didn't seem to mind when I disregarded his order last time."

"No, and I appreciate it Reno. But Tseng was right, I could've waited and you should've been more careful."

Reno stood. "Gee, your rush into the middle of a gunfight to save a guy and all you get is, thanks but no thanks. Save it Rude, he knows as well as I do that from our position it was impossible to tell how badly you were hurt. You were shot, you went down, that's all we saw."

"That's all you saw Reno." Rude corrected. "Tseng had a better view, and he told you to wait."

"So you're taking his side?"

"Not necessarily, I think though that you should for the time being is all."

"What become the dutiful worker? Now you're making me sick. You know what my punishment for today is? I have to do the final report for the president. I mean you've read my reports. I don't know even how to spell president."

"Study some of Tseng's previous ones. You'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah yeah. Look I'll see you tomorrow." Reno said heading to the door.

"Good, go get started early."

Reno turned. "Actually, I had something more alcoholic on my mind that I need to study for first."

*******************************************************************************

The next day Reno sat in his office and poured over his computer screen for the hundredth time. He had to admit that it didn't read any better than the first five times he rewrote it.

"Hi there."

The sudden voice from the doorway made Reno start. He looked up to the intruder.

"Reeve. You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?"

Reeve brushed loosed strand of hair out of his face. "Wondered where you were. We're supposed to meet in the gym remember?"

Reno checked his watch. "Shit! Sorry man, got caught up."

Leaning against the doorway Reeve looked somewhat amused. "Yeah, you looked pretty in-depth there. Anything I can help with?"

"Dunno," Reno replied leaning back in his chair, "How good are you with formal reports?"

Reeve cracked a smile. "I should say I know one or two things about them. I do after all, have at least four or five a week to handle."

"You're kidding me? I have just this one and I'm almost ready to throw myself out of my window." Reno sighed. "Pity you couldn't help me out."

"Why not? It'd get you out of here quicker and up to the gym."

"'Cause if I let you help me, then I'd have to kill you." 

The remark was purely lighthearted. Almost. But meant to be a joke all the same. Reno found though, in his experience, that considered his line of work, not many people laughed it off. To his continuing surprise Reeve did.

"Can't all be that bad. C'mon I work for Shinra as well what more could they want to hide that I wouldn't already know."

"The shadier side of things perhaps." 

Reno handed him one of the pages he'd already printed. What he handed Reeve though held nothing majorly incriminating to the Turks. Basically just Rude's reported condition after the firefight.

Reeve read over the page carefully. Reno found himself watching Reeve's face. He found himself doing that alot to people when they were concentrating on things. Sometimes it was amusing. It was like you could see the way they're mind worked through the different facial expressions they went through. 

Tseng seemed to always have this constant worried or nervous look on his face as if he knew that whatever he was concentrating on was going to bad. Even if it were good news. His eyebrows would raise and knot in the middle of his brow giving the last touch to the rest of his tense expression.

Rude always remained impassive. That nothing was worth worrying about, that it could be taken care of. Cool and calculating.

Rufus always used to look angry and confused somehow. That whatever it was that made him concentrate was something that he didn't understand, and therefore wasn't worth understanding. His mouth would settle into a tight line whilst his eyes darted nervously in some vain attempt to comprehend what he was doing.

Reeve however, looked, well, at ease. Calm and unhurried. As if the sheet in front of him formed a puzzle he knew he could work out. Confident. His warm brown eyes scanned the page with practiced ease but not fast, taking in everything before them. Understanding.

Reno's little game was cut short though as Reeve cleared his voice and spoke. "For starters you shouldn't write it like your giving a running commentary. They'll just want to know the facts. Time, occurrence and how it was resolved. Nobody will want to know how this guy is feeling, just what is wrong with him and how long it may take him to get back to work." Finally he looked up from the paper. "Think Shinra. Time is money. In other words make it as short as possible. Quote the facts and necessary information, but leave your personal opinions out of it."

Reno looks at the man as if he had sprouted an extra arm. "What exactly do you do in Urban development?"

Reeve looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm the head of the department I guess."

"You guess?" Reno grinned. "You don't sound very sure. Embarrassed about your prestige?"

Reeve shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot. "I don't know. I mean people tend to look at you differently when they know who you are around here. Especially once they know you're a high level Shinra executive. I didn't want to be treated any differently because......well...."

"Because technically your my superior?" Reno finished.

"Well, it's not like I can give you orders or anything, but yeah, people just tend to look at your title is all."

Reno looked into the other mans eyes. "I understand." Decisively he switched his computer off and stood. "Well, C'mon you wanted some combat training didn't you?"

He looked confused for a moment. "Don't you have to......?"

"Eh, Now that I know what I'm doing I'll get it done pretty quickly later. I've got some time to spare. And," Reno's eyes gleamed mischievously, "Just because your some fancy exec, doesn't mean your getting off lightly in training understand. I ain't no ass kisser." Reno paused, "Well not metaphorically speaking anyway." He winked, turned and left his office.

Reeve shook his head and followed, not exactly sure what he'd gotten himself into.

**************************************************************

__

author's notes:

alrighty, so far I'm pretty proud of my work. I will admit though that I had some help from as far as structure and phrasing went, but I think I did a pretty bang up job hey. Anyway, Reno and Reeve? Unlikely you say? Well maybe and maybe not. Like I said this is not exactly my favourite match up, but deal with it. Okay I concede I put all those other characters in the storyline in case I changed my mind halfway through, but it's definitely going to be very Reno influenced. I know I know, Reno. Rufus is usually my first preference but I'll deal with it. Anyhoo, I'm starting to warm to the story and I know you will be too. Stay tuned, chapter two should be coming soon.

love

from various positions

Anime Fearie.

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	2. Would You Scare Me Again-Chapter 2-Let's...

Would You Scare Me Again ****

Would You Scare Me Again?

__

by Anime Fearie

****

Check Chapter One for the Warnings and disclaimers

Chapter 2

Let's here it for the new guy

"Don't watch my hands, watch my shoulders. That's where the hits are coming from." Reno explained patiently.

Reeve nodded and eased back into his ready stance. Reno suppressed a small chuckle. Reeve' s ready stance looked more like he was getting ready to sit down rather than taking or giving a hit. Still, Reno held his tongue. He supposed he should correct the man at least a little.

"Wait a sec." Reno said closing the distance between him and his 'student'. "You're not helping yourself standing like that."

Reeve straightened up. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Now pretend your preparing to practise with me like you usually do."

Reeve did so. Reno backed up a bit to get a better look. "Okay, here's the problem. You're not leaving yourself in a position to easily manoeuvre."

"How?" Reeve asked a little irritably. He had, after all been practicing with Reno for some time. Why did Reno only mention it now?

Reno walked up behind him. "Your legs are too far apart and too parallel to each other. You're not doing squats you're fighting."

Reeve looked down at himself. "You might have said sooner."

Reno rolled his eyes. "I thought it might have just been a beginners thing for you. It's easier to start with something your more comfortable with. Here." Reno went to stand beside the man. He copied the stance, but with a few minor adjustments. "Try this."

Reeve imitated him.

"Good, ok," Reno went back to stand behind Reeve. Reeve felt Reno put one hand in between his shoulder blades and the other on his hip. "Straighten your back."

Reeve tried to comply, but in the end Reno basically did it for him. 

"Alrighty that's a bit better."

Reno stood back to appreciate his work in silence. 

Reeve looked uncomfortable under the close inspection. "Can I move yet?" he eventually asked. 

"Yeah sure, I just....."

Reno's PHS rang. "Hang on."

Tearing his attention away from Reeve, Reno made his way back over to where he'd dumped his stuff.

It had been just over a week since Reno handed in his report for the president. To his own and Tseng's surprise Heidiggar had actually congratulated Reno on his job. Reno had to admit though that Reeve's advice had helped him alot. So every second day without fail Reno had met up with Reeve in the gym and taken him through the training routine. Reno figured he should be doing it anyway, so he might as well help Reeve as well. He noticed that Reeve seemed to be improving every day. Getting fitter and more agile. Though not that much could be said for the follow up sparing. He was getting better. Just very slowly. Still, Reno found himself actually enjoying the workout having someone to do it with. 

He also took to carrying his PHS everywhere. Just so Tseng didn't find another reason to bitch at him.

"Yeah." Reno answered.

I need you in the office Tseng replied.

"What's up?" Reno asked. "Something happen?"

Reno just obey an order will you.

"Yeah alright, gimme five."

Reno hung up and looked back toward Reeve. "Sorry man, gotta cut it short."

Reeve came over to join him. "No problem. I think I've made enough of a fool of myself today." He half joked.

Reno got an idea as he began to put on his dress shirt. "hey, what are you doing tonight?"

Reeve looked at him, confused. 

Reno explained. "Me and a couple of the guys usually go out for drinks on Fridays. Thought you might like to join us is all."

Reeve smiled. "Sure."

Reno finished with his clothing and headed toward the door. "Cool, I'll meet you in the lobby at six."

Reno had no idea why he'd invited Reeve. He wasn't exactly going to fit in well with the rest of the bar crowd after all. Maybe he just felt sorry for the guy. After all, he'd been slogging his guts out over the past week to keep up with Reno's pace, he deserved a night out.

Finally Reno made it back to the offices. He began talking before he even made it through the door. 

"Hey Tseng I got another victim for tonight."

"Good." Tseng replied "so do I."

Reno took in the sight before him. Tseng sat behind his desk, hands clasped in front of him. Beside the desk stood a man with dark brown hair, blue eyes and......a nave blue suit.

"Reno I want you to meet Tariff. He's our newest member of the Turks." 

Reno stood there dumbly for a few minutes. He'd know this was going to happen, but he didn't think it would be this soon. With practised ease Reno put a neutral look on his face as to mask any emotions.

"For the time being", Tseng continued, "he's to be your new partner."

Reno's mask dribbled off his face. "What?!"

"Settle down Reno. It makes the most sense. With Rude gone you don't have any backup and I'm never in the position to need it."

"When Rude comes back?"

"It makes no difference. Rude will not be at full capability for a while. He'll be with me so I can keep an eye on him. I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

Reno glared at the intruder with disdain. "So you get the cripple and I get the rookie? I'd prefer Rude. He may not be of much help for a while but we work well together." Reno stated hotly not caring who he offended.

Tseng looked up at the man beside him apologetically. "Will you excuse us for a moment Tariff?" He asked politely.

Reno watched Tseng face carefully as Tariff walked across the room. The picture of calamity. The door closed behind Tariff with a soft thump. 

Tseng sprang to his feet. "Reno, don't you dare talk back to me like that! I have issued you with a direct order and you will not disobey me!" This said Tseng's voice calmed a little. "You are to be partnered up with Tariff. Yes he is new, and because of this you are to keep your eye on him all the time. You lack the discipline and responsibility it takes to be a Turk Reno. I've assigned Tariff to you for this reason. You now have someone to look out for, someone to be responsible for. There will be no more only having to look after yourself. You can no longer rely on the fact that the other members on you team are experienced and capable and can look after themselves. Do you understand where this is going?"

The spot above Reno's eye twitched again. "Unfortunately."

"Good. And don't you dare think about skipping on tonight's outing."

Reno looked at him with mock ignorance.

Tseng glared at him. "Don't kid me Reno, I knew what you were thinking. Tonight is mandatory, I want you to get to know this kid as you have with any other member of your team. He's not going anywhere Reno this is a permanent position for him, so you'd better get used to it."

Reno went to say something back but thought better of it, shutting his mouth before he said something he knew he'd regret.

Tseng eased back into his chair, seemingly over his little outburst. "So, what's this I hear about a new victim of yours?"

Considering this new turn of events, Reno felt glad he'd invited Reeve. He brightened a little at the prospect of having someone to talk to other than Tseng and the newcomer. "Reeve Evans."

Tseng looked at him blankly for a moment. "Urban development?" He eventually asked.

"Yeah. At the time I'd thought, the more the merrier, y'know."

"Indeed. And now we have Tariff as well."

Reno was sure he hadn't meant it in quite that way. "So we do." Is all he said. 

Tseng missed nothing though and gave Reno a dark look. But continued never the less. "I'm sure you're aware that we have a job next week. I still need you to go over the plans of the street and the building."

At the mention of the new job Reno allowed himself a slight smug grin. "I'll do it by tonight." Reno assured. One thing that even Tseng couldn't deny was that fact that he was always relied on to go over the final proposals for jobs. Often he could pick out holes in Tseng's reasoning and correct them. A feat not even Rude could do as quickly or as efficiently.

"Okay. Dismissed."

***********************

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly for Reno. He'd already finished his work for the day and found himself looking up at his wall clock with escalating regularity. He was sure that every time he looked up the clock had begun to move more slowly. When he was sure that an hour had passed he looked up to find that only half of that time had passed instead. Reno was an impatient man by nature. He bored easily if he wasn't doing something and for the past hour and a half he had been doing precisely that. Nothing. At least the plans had given him something to focus on. Even if it had been work related. Hell, he'd even of done a report if it would have help alleviate the boredom. 

By the time 5:30 rolled around he was almost climbing the walls. Deciding he couldn't wait till six, he left his office and sought some kind of distraction. He figured he could always go up and annoy Rufus till it was time to leave. Or at least get in a game or two of office basketball before the dreaded time was upon him. It was a game that he and Rufus had invented in a time of boredom induced desperation such as this.

Rufus occupied a large office on the 69th floor just under his father's. Being the VP definitely had its privileges looking on the size of the office. But it was also the farthest from the elevator bank. 

Humming to himself Reno made his way across the floor in the general direction of the secluded office space of the VP. He strolled by a couple of offices paying little heed to their occupants until he passed one in particular. The plaque on the door read Reeve Evans. Head of Urban Development. Backing up he stoped his humming and leant in against the doorframe, in much the same fashion as Reeve had himself when he'd showed up at Reno's office. So far Reeve had yet to acknowledge his presence. He seemed deeply occupied in one of the many papers that were strewn across the desk in front of him. Instead of making himself known Reno just stayed there perfectly quietly and watched Reeve. Again Reno was struck by the way he looked as he concentrated on the paper in front of him. He couldn't understand how someone could look so utterly calm and collected in such obvious disarray. Whether it be Reeve's untidy office or Shinra in general he didn't know. The dimming afternoon glare cast in through the windows slanted so that it left the rest of the office untouched, but bathed him in a warm golden light. He'd never in his entire life see anyone look so at peace. So innocent. 

__

So naive. Reno thought ruefully casting a dark eye to the ceiling and to the man who inhabited the floor above.

Reno mentally shook himself to clear his head and the direction his thoughts were running. He opened his mouth to alert Reeve to his visitor, but a sound from Reeve made him stop. Reno silently chuckled. Reeve was singing softly to himself.

"_One day, you'll find your way, and find the place your been searching for."_

Reno recognised the song. It was one of those songs that Rude listened to that he thought were just sung to make people feel even shittier about themselves and their own pointless existence. Still it was a good tune and Reno couldn't resist.

_ "One day you'll see the truth and know that this place was right here with me."_ Reno continued the song flawlessly.

Reeve almost fell out of his chair with fright the moment Reno had begun and now looked at him in clear confusion.

Reno continued unperturbed. _"'Cause on that day, when you come back, I'll be gone and there'll be nothing to fill that void. The reason you left to find that place, will have left the place with me."_

Now Reeve looked nothing but amused. "You know that song," He stated unnecessarily. "I never knew you could sing like that. I'm impressed."

Reno grinned at the flattery. "I wasn't aware you knew anything about me other than my name."

"True." Reeve conceded. Then he looked at his wristwatch. "You're early."

"That I am. I was just on my way to see the VP, but I spotted you. Then I got that signing performance an' all."

Reeve blushed a little at the reminder. "Yeah well, sometimes I don't even realise when I'm doing it. I also thought I was alone." He looked at Reno pointedly. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I've always been an advocate of big dramatic entrances. Now how's about I get an encore performance?"

"Don't know about that." Reeve answered shyly. "Weren't you heading off to see Vice-President Shinra?"

"Social visit was all, he's not expecting me."

Reeve nodded and looked down at his papers seemingly uncertain of what to do with himself.

"If your busy though....." Reno began seeing this.

"No no," Reeve assured, "I've already gone over all this stuff a million times anyway."

"Dedicated worker." Reno observed. "Maybe you and I should switch jobs, Tseng might like you better." 

Reeve just looked at him oddly. "Somehow I don't think it would be a good idea. I'm hardly Turk material."

Reno moved further into the office and eased into a chair opposite Reeve's desk. "True" Reno agreed. "But, hey that never stopped me."

Reeve seemed to ease further back into his chair, his work forgotten. "Oh, come on. I'm sure there isn't a person in the entire building that doesn't know your name. And besides, they wouldn't have kept you in the Turks for so long if they didn't think you were good enough, surely."

Reno cringed at the reminder. He didn't voice his opinion on the subject though. "I guess." was all Reno said.

If Reeve sensed any change in Reno's mood, he didn't show it. Instead he just looked at his wristwatch. "Well, I guess it's about time to start down if we want to get downstairs by six.

"Right." Reno agreed snapping out of his morbid faze. "I should probably go tell Rufus it's time."

"Vice President Shinra is coming?" Reeve said somewhat nervously.

"Sure he is." Reno assured stepping backward toward the hall. "Couldn't uninvite the little spoilt bastard if we tried." He grinned.

Reeve's face went pale as a hand descended on Reno's shoulder from behind him. "Not that you would ever want to, right Reno?" Rufus asked him.

Reno didn't seem surprised or embarrassed at the situation. He just turned to face Rufus, grin still in place. "Are you kidding me? I've been thinking up ways to try and ditch you for years."

Reeve just stood there in fright and embarrassment as Reno openly slagged the Vice President to his face. Was he nuts? Reeve couldn't imagine the kind of penalties such comments could incur. Didn't Reno know he couldn't act in such a way in front of such an important and dangerous man? Reeve just closed his eyes and waited, as if the whole scene in front of his could just disappear if he couldn't see it. He knew it wouldn't work though. It was like trying to pull your eyes away from a street brawl. You didn't want to look at someone else's suffering. But some small sadistic part of your mind made you just 'have' to look. And so Reeve did. 

Immediately after the comment was issued Reno stepped out of the office and started down the hall. Rufus just shook his head, turning to Reeve. Reeve couldn't believe it when he saw what looked like a rather amused look on the VP's face.

"Obnoxious little asshole, isn't he?"

Then Rufus followed.

Reeve was still routed to the spot in disbelief. After a couple of minutes Reno's head popped in through the door. "Reeve man, ya comin'?"

Reeve nodded fractionally.

"You alright?"

*********************************

"I'm glad you finally decided to turn up." Tseng told the trio as they made their way from the elevator bank and into the foyer. Tseng and Tariff stood waiting for them by the doors.

"Reeve was having heart attack, we didn't think it would be wise to rush him." Reno stated by way of apology.

For a second Reeve felt a little miffed about the comment, but nobody seemed to care. Tseng just looked at Reno as if he knew Reno would be lying.

Tseng then turned his eyes toward Rufus and offered him a slight bow. "Sirs," Tseng began, addressing both Reeve and Rufus, "May I introduce our newest member of the Turks. This is Tariff."

"Welcome aboard." Rufus greeted him politely.

"Hi." Reeve offered.

Tseng turned back to the man beside him. "Tariff, this is Reeve Evans, our Head of Urban Development, and Vice President Rufus Shinra."

Reno watched with obvious enjoyment at Tariff's expression. Only a few minutes ago had Reeve shown to him just how dominating Rufus was to some people. Reno had never seen Rufus' title as something to be feared. It was probably because of this fact that he had been able to stay friends with the man for so long. Needless to say, it took a lot more than that to induce reverence or fear in himself.

Rufus just shook it off. It was something he was used to. However Reno felt that seeing as Tariff was the new guy, he deserved to have his apprehension pointed out and ridiculed at any possible opportunity.

"He won't bite you Tariff, you can close your mouth."

Reno's comment had the desired effect. Rufus gave a small chuckle whilst Reeve smiled slightly obviously trying to cover up his own amusement.

Tseng just glared at him.

And so the night began..........

*********************************

Rufus watched Reno carefully over the table as he continued to glare at Tariff."Reno." 

"What? Yeah?" Reno asked, pulling his attention away from the new Turk."What's up with you? I don't think you've heard a word I've said."

"Sorry." he apologised without enthusiasm. "What were you saying?"

"I was telling Reeve here about much of prick you are. Though I'm surprised he hasn't noticed by now."

Reno gave Rufus a lopsided smirk. "Yeah well you were a great teacher."

Reeve gave a small chuckled beside Reno.

Suddenly Tseng stood. "Well, I think I'll be off." 

"So soon?" Rufus almost slurred.

"I have duty tomorrow. You have to come in tomorrow too Tariff, you have training."

Tariff nodded and stood also. 

"C'mon I'll give you a lift."

Tariff smiled at Tseng. "Thankyou Sir."

"Ciao." Rufus said.

Tseng turned to the table. "See you on Monday, Sir." He said back to Rufus. "Sirs." He corrected looking at Reeve.

"Goodnight Tseng." Reeve replied seemingly uncomfortable with being called 'sir'.

"Keep you nose clean Reno."

Reno looked up at Tseng brightly, though a little drunkenly. "Kiss my ass." Then added "Sir." As an afterthought.

Tseng didn't respond, just turned and started off. Rufus watched the two leave with a little interest.

"So..." He began, "Think they're fucking?"

Reeve almost spat out his beer.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Reno answered. "Such a pretty young thing after all."

"Why Reno that almost sounded like a bash. Could it be that you're jealous?"

Reeve composed himself. "Ummm.....What are yous talking about?"

Reno ignored the man sitting next to him. "Hardly. I'm just pissed that I have to be saddled with that rookie."

Rufus looked appeased by the answer. "What's up Tseng's ass lately anyway?"

Reno looked at him with big grin. "You mean besides the new guy?"

"Guys?" Reeve tried again.

Rufus laughed for a bit. "You know what I mean."

Finally Reno noticed Reeve's failed attempts to get in on the conversation. "Yeah Reeve?"

For a moment Reeve looked uncertain as wether to continue. "What were you talking about?"

Rufus answered before Reno got a chance to. "Tseng likes to take all the new recruits out for a spin."

Reeve's eyes widened. "What?"

"Your such a lying little shit Rufus. He does not." Reno said.

"Well, maybe not everyone." He allowed. "But just because Rude has a girlfriend doesn't mean he can't bat for both sides."

"Will you please stop with the mental images!"

Reeve was eyeing Reno suspiciously. 

"What?" Reno asked.

Rufus grinned. "Should we let Reeve in on your little dark secret?"

"I'd rather you didn't." Reno muttered.

"Alright, I'll be good. On one condition."

"What?"

"The next round is on you."

*********************************

"Is he usually like this?" Reeve asked as he struggled up the stairs supporting one side of the barely conscious VP.

Reno held Rufus' other arm. "Usually, yes."

Eventually they got Rufus into his room. Reno eyed the man laying on the bed. "Usually though I have to do that myself. Thanks for the help."

"It's no problem." Reeve found himself looking down at Rufus as well. "Funny he really doesn't look that heavy."

"Looks can be deceiving." Reno muttered. "C'mon, I hate this place."

Reeve scanned the dark room. "What do you mean? This has got to be the one of the nicest apartments I've ever seen."

"Too sterile." He grinned. "I could never feel at home in a place that doesn't have at least one pair of dirty underwear on the floor."

Reeve shook his head and followed Reno downstairs and back out of the apartment.

"Well, looks like that signifies the end of the night." Reeve commented as they started back down the street.

Reno took in the quiet street around them. It was unusual for Midgar to ever be quiet even in the early hours of the morning as it was now. The area around Rufus' apartment block, one of the most expensive parts of town, was home to the most important people in the city and so was by far the most quiet.

"The night's not usually over till the spoilt brat hits the floor."

Reeve chuckled.

Reno continued. "That already being done, I suppose your right." 

They were heading back toward Sector Two where Reeve lived. Reno walked with his head down, eyes following the pavement.

"I didn't know you were getting a new Turk." Reeve commented." Tariff seems like a good guy though."

Reno lifted his eyes from the pavement to scowl at Reeve. "We don't need him." Reno relied defensively.

"You don't like him?"

"I don't know him."

Reeve stopped walking and looked closely at Reno. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Reno stopped a few paces later. He didn't turn though. "Nothing." Came Reno's harsh reply. 

Instantly Reno regretted the tone in which he answered when he saw Reeve's face.

"Sorry," He replied. "It's complicated." He explained.

"I just though that if you needed someone to talk to.......I mean I know you don't know me very well, but I dunno, I just thought...."

Reno smiled at Reeve stuttered reassurances. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink."

Reno took him down to the Sector Six slums, to his favourite bar. They took a seat at a table up the back, Reno motioned to the waitress to bring them two beers. 

"Classy." Reeve joked sarcastically.

Reno looked at him seriously. "It's a lot better than most other areas around the slums. Trust me, I grew up around here."

Reeve mentally smacked himself for his insensitivity. "Sorry." He apologised.

Reno slapped his back affectionately. "No harm done. It's my opinion that you gotta have a sense of humour when you live in Midgar."

The waitress bought over their drinks, casting a suspicious look at Reno.

When she left Reeve spoke up. "She know you or something?"

Reno shrugged and took a healthy gulp from his glass. "Most people do. You get used to the looks though."

Reeve nodded taking a sip from his own. He'd noticed that throughout the night, the group had had a few nasty glares aimed in their direction. Mainly fearful ones though. Here though most people just ignored them. Reeve suspected it was the reason they'd come all the way down here.

"You going to tell me what's bugging you? I mean you've been glaring at Tariff all night."

"You saw that huh?" Reno settled back into his chair and sighed heavily. He didn't know why he was about to spill his thoughts to Reeve. Probably because he wasn't a Turk. Reno looked at the man carefully. All he saw was concern. He had to admit that it had been a while since anybody had shown any concern about him. Real concern that is.

"I think he's here to replace me." Reno blurted.

"What?!" That Reeve had not been expecting. "But your....I mean your a good Turk right?"

"Not according to some. Tseng always told me that my skills were exemplary, however, I think he's of the opinion that I'm just not part of the team anymore."

Reeve shook his head in obvious disbelief. "But you don't know that for sure right? I mean you don't know that's why Tariff was hired.."

"Tseng has never complained that our numbers were too little. He told me three was a good number. And I know he hasn't been happy with me lately. Trust me, Tseng's done this for a good reason. He's teamed me up with the guy even so he'll know how to handle things. My job."

Reeve looked sympathetic. "I can see why your worried, maybe instead of worrying though you should give Tseng no reason to get rid of you."

"You sound like Rude. He thought I should clean up my act, give Tseng nothing to doubt."

"He's right you know. If it means that much to you, you should do it."

Reno smiled ruefully. "I can't change the way I act. I don't think about consequences, I just do what I think needs to be done. You're talking about a whole personality overhaul."

Reeve grinned. "And change your charming personality? Your right, it would be wrong."

Reno matched Reeve's grin, the conversation lightening a little. "Hey take it easy with the barbs, I'm letting loose with my feelings here man. You should be grateful, Turks aren't allowed to show any feelings."

"You're breaking the rules for me?" Reeve held a hand up to his chest in mock admiration, "Why Reno, I'm touched."

"So you should be, you Shinra executive."

"You make that sound like an insult on it's own."

Reno took another gulp of his drink. "It is."

Reeve was taking a drink himself when Reno made the comment and almost spat out his mouthful in an attempt to laugh and swallow at the same time. Reno just looked at him with amusement.

"That's the second time you've done that tonight." Reno reminded. "You'll have to excuse Rufus. For such a finely educated man he's got a rather foul mouth, and subtly isn't one of the man's virtues."

"So I noticed." Reeve said eventually. "Why did he say that anyhow? I mean he was just joking right?"

"About which part?"

"Well the part about Tseng and Tariff......"

"Fucking?" Reno finished.

The other man's face went a little crimson. "Well...yeah."

"No he wasn't really joking. Doesn't mean he guessed right though. But like I said I wouldn't be surprised." Reno was curious. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't be so nosy, but I mean...it would be a little unethical right? He is Tariff's superior."

"You're right, he's a little to straight-laced for that. I mean a rookie an' all. Unethical definitely. You know Rufus must trust you though. He wouldn't have made such a bold comment about Tseng in front of another high ranking Shinra employee if he didn't think you'd run off and tell somebody."

Reeve thought about it for a moment. "Really?" He seemed to smile at the thought that the VP could think of him like that. "Well, each to his own. Why would I care about Tseng's preferences?"

"I don't know, some people may look down upon it I guess. Rufus always has been a good judge of character though, I've always found that. I am worried about his father's influence on him though. I mean Rufus is a good guy, he just has the wrong people around him." Then he added, "And that includes me."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Reeve told him, "I mean you helped a bumbling idiot that you didn't even know, attempt to whip himself into shape, and are still continuing to help said idiot even though it's plainly obvious that he's really not good with the physical. You're a nice guy too."

Reno looked at Reeve and the sincerity on his eyes, and gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, but don't let it get around, I have a rep to maintain an all."

Reeve held up his hands. "Jus trying to help."

"I know." Reno answered seriously. "Thanks."

Reeve cleared his throat and bought his glass up to his lips to find the glass surprising empty. He hadn't realised just how much he had drank during the conversation.

"Another?" Reno asked.

Reeve slowly shook his head. "Nah, I reckon I'm well over my limit for one night. I think I was before I left the other bar."

Reno cast him a skeptical look. "C'mon surely not. Your still able to walk and form coherent sentences, you definitely haven't had enough."

"Really... I"

"Nonsense." Reno dismissed, signalling the waitress once more.

Reeve sighed in defeat and looked at Reno accusingly. "I take it back. You are a bad influence on people."

*****************************************

notes: okay I think I'm starting to get a little plot into this. I don't know whether I'll pursue the whole Tseng and Tariff thing or not. I'll see how it goes. I must admit I'm starting to get into this a bit, I might even write heaps more. It will definitely continue so stay tuned as usual.

big wet and sloppy kisses

Anime Fearie

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	3. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 3-Damn...

Would You Scare Me Again ****

Would You Scare Me Again?

Chapter 3

__

By Anime Fearie

Damn he's good.

"Hey Rude, ya dead yet?" Reno greeted the injured Turk as he plopped down into the chair beside the bed.

"Not quite." Rude answered, closing the folder he had been reading and placing it in his lap.

Reno read off the title on the cover. "The report from the last mission?" Reno asked, "why are you reading that."

"Tseng wanted to me to go over a few things. He tells me you wrote it."

"You look surprised. What didn't think I could do anything by sit in my ass?" Reno asked lightheartedly.

"Actually no. Who wrote it?"

"I did." Reno said firmly.

Rude just looked at him blankly.

"Okay so I had a little help. Filling out and filing reports wasn't exactly covered in basic training."

"Reno....you know no-one but the president and Heidigar are allowed to read those." Rude scolded. "Who did you show?"

"I didn't show it to anybody. Someone just pointed out a few of the things my writing style lacked is all. He didn't see the report, I know the rules."

Rude nodded. "Okay." His brow creased, "Who do you know that can do professional reports?"

"Reeve Evans."

"Urban Delvelopment guy? Since when do you mix with the high execs?"

"I duuno, I'm just helping him out with a few things. He's a nice guy, he deoesn't look at me like I'm gonna rob him or kill him."

Rude nodded knowingly. "That's rare from higher management. Well from anyone actually. You two just friends?"

Reno narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Yes, Rude. It's not like that."

"What's not like that?" A voice from the door inquired.

Reno swivled round to face the voice. A woman with long blond hair stood in the doorway holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Ah, Maggie, why hello."

Maggie walked into the room proper. She set the flowers down on the nightstand the bent over to give Rude a small peck. "What's not like that?" she repeated turning back to Reno.

Rude answered before Reno got a chance to. "Reno's having a fling with someone from higher management."

Maggie's smiled brightened. "Don't tell me someone has actually fallen for our beloved Reno."

"No!" Reno huffed. "You shouldn't believe anything that comes out of Rude's mouth. He was, after all, the guy wh thought that I'd fuck Scarlet just to see if the rumours were true as the whether her breasts were real or not."

"You did think about it." Rude reminded.

"Yeah until I sobered up. Then I felt like gagging at the mere thought."

Maggie laughed, only seeming to encourage Rude. 

"Oh C'mon as if you wouldn't."

"I am not a slut!" Reno protested. Then more quietly. "Well not really. Look ok we're just friends. Just because I call someone from Shinra a nice guy doesn't mean I want tho get into their pants."

"It was probably just the unlikeliness that you would actually call someone from Shinra a nice guy." Maggie stated.

Reno slid out of his chair and up behind Maggie wrapping his arms around her. "Besides, everyone knows I'm too busy screwing you now that Rude's out of the way." Then he directed at Rude. "She keeps me so busy, I wouldn't have time for anyone else. She's insatiable."

Reno copped a well targeted pillow to his face from the direction of Rude's bed. Reno just laughed and let Maggie go. "Jealous little bastard isn't he?"

Maggie laughed and gave hm a playful slap on his shoulder. "I'd say that your the little bastard Reno."

Reno pretented to look hurt. "Oh well, I can see that I'm not welcome around here. So I guess I'll make tracks." Then more brightly, "So when you getting out of this shithole anyway?"

"Tuesday. But I wont be back at work until sometime next week." Rude told him.

"Fabluous." Reno muttered sarcastically. "Later."

When Reno dissappeared out the door, Maggie turned back to Rude. "You'd think he misses you." she joked.

"I think it has more to do with the new Turk." Rude told her seriously. "I think he might be feeling a little threatened."

"You didn't tell me that there was a new Turk." She smiled playfully, "Is he cute?"

"Tseng bought him in this morning. Nice guy, a little green though." He reached out to take Maggie's hand, "And no, you can't have him. Your taken." He finished pulling her down to sit on the bed beside him.

"As you wish." She replied leaning down to kiss him.

*******************************************************

"Knew you'd be here. You weren't kidding huh? You really have no life."

Reeve grinned up at the man standing in the doorway of his office. "I don't see you off enjoying your weekend off either." Reeve pointed out. "Though I will admit your not exaclty dressed for work." He said eyeing Reno's clothes.

"True, but my buddy isn't allowed out to play until Tuesday. Besides, you have a lesson if I'm not mistaken." Reno said gesturing to the corridor behind him. "Shall we? Or has Shinra got you permanently chained to that desk?"

Reeve got up after a moments hesitation. "Okay, but I warn you I'm no star athlete after last night's escapade."

"No problems, Just hand to hand them."

Reeve groaned.

Reno didn't seem fazed. "C'mon man, grab a spine and follow me."

Reno almost turned and walked back out of the gym when he saw who occupied it.

"Fuck." He muttered.

Reeve looked past Reno and into the room. Across from them he could see Tseng and Tariff on the matts in their ready stances. It looked like they weren't the only two who had decided to do combat training today.

"We could just leave." Reeve offered.

"No it's cool." Reno assured stepping into the room proper.

Tseng and Tariff turned to see the two new arrivals.

"Reno? This is your day off." Tseng told his fellow Turk as if Reno already didn't know that fact.

Reeve and Reno closed the distance between the two groups. "I'm aware of that Tseng." He explained, "I was just bored y'know, thought I'd come down and annoy Reeve here."

"He's helping me out." Reeve spoke up. 

Tseng looked at Reno somewhat surprised. "That's very noble of you Reno."

"Hey noble is my middle name." Reno remarked.

Though he'd been keeping the conversation light, it was obvious to Reeve that Reno was not happy with the situation. 

"Care to join us?" Tseng asked politely. "What about you Mr Evans?"

Reeve's eyes grew wide. "Um, I don't quite think that I'm quite up to your level." He managed.

"Sure." Reno answered confidently. "Who do I get to fight?"

Tseng grinned, pleased. "Tariff of course."

Tariff stood a little away from the group, looking at his two comrades uncertainly. Reeve kind of felt sorry for the guy. He'd seen Reno's contempt for the guy and here Tseng was giving Reno the oppertunity to beat the living shit out of poor boy. Reeve had seen Reno practising with the puching bag. He was undoubtably good. Once he'd even managed to knock the bag off the chain with a powerful spin kick.

Reno's grin widened. "If you insist." 

Reeve followed Reno over to the bench whilst Tseng went to talk to Tariff. 

"Maybe you should go easy on the guy." Reeve proposed cautiously.

Reno shucked his shirt and pulled to loose strands of hair from his face. "I'm not gonna kill the guy Reeve." He said emptying the pockets of his tan slacks onto the discarded shirt. "I just want to show Tseng that I'm better than any replacement he can get."

Reeve shut his mouth, realising that nothing he could say was going to help matters. If Reno had something to prove, nothing was going to stand in his way.

"Reno stop dawldling." Tseng called.

Reno returned to the mats where Tariff was waiting. Reeve went over to stand by Tseng on the sidelines.

Tariff looked understandably wary, watching Reno's every move.

Tseng gave them some last minute instructions. "Okay, remember this is just practise, the man you are fighting is not your enemy so I don't want to see any nasty hits or dirty fighting. It's a light fight, nothing more."

Without another word Reno dropped into his ready position, eager to get the fight underway. Reluctantly Tariff followed suit.

Tseng cast one more look at the participants. "Begin."

Reno wasted no time. He lept up, bringing his foot across in a mid-air spin kick. It was an impressive move, but Reno's kick only seemed to hit air where Tariff had been ony a few moments before. Instead Tariff had ducked low. He waited for Reno to land then expertly swept his feet out from under him. Not having time to balance himself, Reno fell crooked and hit the mat hard.

Reno got to his feet quickly. He seemed a little surprised, but mostly unhurt. Either way, he wasn't about to let it stop him. Reeve watched closely throughout the fight. Both men were exceedingly quick, but as Reno had pointed out to Reeve once, he was used to fighting with weapons and rarely relied on his fists, and as the fight progressed it began to show. Every time it looked as though Reno had finally gotton the upper hand, Tariff would attack back more feircely putting Reno on the defense.

Reeve turned to the man beside him. "I thought it would be a mistake putting Reno up against a new recruit. Cruel even. But you knew he'd have no problems didn't you?"

"I've trained with Tariff for the past couple of days, I know he's good and I knew he could stand up to Reno, yes." Tseng spoke not bringing his eyes away from the fight.. "He's almost beaten me a few times to be quite honest." Then he added somwhat sadly, "Just like Reno used to be able to do."

The emphasis on the word 'used' wasn't lost on Reeve, and suddenly Reeve realised that all the worries Reno had expressed to him the night before were comletely valid.

Reeve turned his attention back to the fight just in time to see Reno try the same move as he did to open with. This time though, Tariff didn't duck down. Instead he did a little hop and literally kicked Reno off his tradgetory and back down onto the floor. This time Reno fell much the same way as before and again crookedly. But this time he had much further to fall and the landing was much harsher.

"Okay I think thats enough." Tseng called.

Tariff offered his hand to Reno who was still on the mat. Reno ignored it and got to his feet. Reeve noticed that lthough he moved a little stiffly, he appeared to not be too seriously injured.

Tseng walked up to Tariff and pat the man on the back. "Your good." He commended.

Tariff didn't seem to be listening. Instead his gaze was fixed on Reno as he stood there glaring at the younger man. Reeve cringed a little at the look. If looks could kill....

"Are you alright?" Tariff asked timidly.

"I'll live." Reno replied not breaking his cold gaze.

Tseng laughed lightly. "Reno here is our danger magnet. He is always getting himself injured, I would think he was used to it by now."

It seemed obvious to Reeve that Tseng was trying to lighten the post fight atmosphere. Without much luck. Finally after a few momnts of uncomfortable silence Tseng seemed to give up.

"Okay, Tariff, we should get back to the office." 

Tariff nodded, and followed Tseng over to the bench to collect his stuff. Again Reeve felt sorry for the poor guy. By beating Reno he had through no fault of his own, made a dangerous enemy. Letting Reno win on the other hand would have only served to possibly hospitalize the poor boy. And he couldn't have very well disobeyed Tseng's order to fight.

Reeve sighed heavily and turned his attetnion back to Reno. Reno just stood there routed to the one spot, his attention focussed on his two fellow Turks as they made for the exit. His teeth were grit in an expression Reeve mistook to be anger. He relised he was wrong however when Tseng and Tariff disappeared out of sight.

Reno closed his eyes and sank down to his knees on the mat.

Instanly Reeve was by his side. "Are you alright?" he asked concern etched in his features.

Reno nodded slightly. "Yeah, just kind of took my wind out."

Reeve's brow creased. "Don't play tough, I saw how you landed. I thought you may have broked a rib or something, or at the very least cracked your head open."

Reno opened his eyes and gave Reeve a half smile. "I'm a little tender." He admitted, "But it's like Tseng said, I'm used to it."

"Being used to it doesn't make your bones harder to break." Reeve admonished. "You should go to a hospital."

Reno looked at him with didain. "No way am I spending my Saturday night in a hospital."

"What your going out drinking with the VP again?"

"It was on the agenda yes."

Reeve shook his head. "Cancel." he persisted. "You need rest, stay at home."

Now Reno looked terrified. "At my place? Are you nuts? You havent seen that shithole."

Reeve wasn't discouraged. "Then come over to my place. At least I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

He looked skeptical. "Can I get drunk?"

"I don't see why not." Reeve smiled, "As long as you don't fall off the balcony, then you 'will' be going to a hospital."

"Yes mother." Reno grnned

"Wipe that smile off your face, I'm just worried about you."

********************************************

The train ride was, as usual, uninteresting. Ocasionally Reno would lean past him and poke fun at something he saw out of the window, but Reeve wasn't really paying attention. He was wondering why he'd felt the need to babysit Reno for the night. He was concerned of course that Reno might do something stupid whilst he was out, to cause his injuries to worsen. But Reno was a grown man, wasn't he capebale of taking care of himself? Obviously Reno would know his limits better than he could. So what was the real reason? He would after all had the VP there to watch him. But as soon as Reno had confirmed that it was Rufus he was going out with, Reeve had found himself becoming more insistant that Reno not go with him. He couldn't understand why.

"A gil for your thoughts?"

Reno's voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You looked a million miles away." Reno explained whatching him closely. "You totally missed my witty coment about Palmer."

"If it's about Palmer, I've probably already heard it." Reeve replied dryly.

"Or yeah?" Reno challanged. "It involves ten apple pies and Jeff from the mailroom."

Reeve cringed. "In that case I don't think I want to know."

Soon enough the train arrived at Reeve's stop. They exited the train and started down the street toward his apartment, all the time Reno keeping up casual conversation and cracking jokes. It seemed as though Reno wasn't in the mood to worry himself with the events of this afternoon and so far had managed to keep the conversation away from any mention of it. That was fine with Reeve. If Reno didn't want to trouble himself with it, he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

They found Reeve's builing and stated up the stairs. 

"Nice." Reno commented taking in the newly painted walls and soft burgandy carpeting. "How did you land place like this?"

"You could afford it as well if you didn't drink away half your paycheck."

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"

Reeve unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered Reno inside. "Nice digs. Maybe I should save a bit more, might be worth it."

Reeve put his breifcase down onto the couch. "Really?" He asked skeptically. 

Reno looked around for a second time, admiring his friends taste in style and expense. "Nah not really."

Reeve smiled, "Didn't think so, c'mon I'll make you a drink."

Reno followed him into the spacious kitchen and leant on the bench where he could see Reeve going about making their drinks. 

Suddenly Reno felt compelled to say something. Anything. After all Reeve had shown him something he didn't get very often off people anymore. Genuine Concern,

"Look Reeve, I appreciate this. I mean..."

But he didn't know what he meant.

"It's no problem." Reeve said handing Reno his drink. He proped himself on the counter opposite to where Reno was standing. "I mean knowing you, you'd probably go out and pass out somewhere in the slums, way more hurt than you are now."

Reno smiled as he recalled last week when he'd done exaclty that. "Knowing me? I wouldn't think you'd really know me at all. After all it's been...what...a week?"

"A week today." He grinned. "You know your not the enigma you'd like to believe you are."

"Okay, so I shared with you. It's not something I do very often"

"Then why did you?"

Reno thought for a moment. "I dunno. Your not part of my usual group I guess." Reno said lamely. It had not been what he'd meant to say.

"I understand." Reeve said. 

"You on the other hand are easy to read."

Reeve picked up his drink and took a sip. "Me?"

"Yeah you. You display what ever your feeling in your facial expressions. I can almost tell what your thinking most of the time. But don't get me wrong, It's a good quality. It makes people want to trust you, that you've got nothing to hide."

Reeve tried to keep his expressions neutral. "So what am I thinking now?"

Reno seemed to study him for moment. "That I'm full of shit."

He grinned widely, "Wow, your right. I am easy to read."

Reno shook his head in amusment. 

"So, what's Rufus now going to do with his night? I hope we didn't spoil his plans."

"Nah," Reno said. "He said it was cool, he was thinking of cancelling anyway. Seems he got a new toy and wanted to try it out on his secretary."

"Toy?"

Reno grimanced, "Believe me you don't want to know. I didn't, but Rufus insisted on giving me a detailed run-down on his plans. Poor bastard thought he could make me jealous. Unfortunately he made me cringe."

Reeve tried to recall what Rufus' secretary looked like. As far as he remembered she was a rather striking blond called Windy.

"What? Not your type?"

Reno just chuckled. "Nah. Rufus has to learn that not everybody wants to get in his pants."

Reeve swallowed the mouthful he had been drinking. Had he heard right?

Reno just continued, oblivious to the look Reeve was giving him. "Even thought Rufus isn't that way inclined, it kills him to think that not everbody finds him desireable."

"Oh."

The simple answer caught Reno's attetion. "What's up?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Reeve shrugged, "Nothing. So what do you want to do tonight? I will admit, I'm kind of a boring guy."

Reno reguarded Reeve closely. It was obvious what was bothering the man. He decided to not leave the subject hanging. 

"What do I want to do?" He pretended to ponder this for a moment. "You."

Reeve looked up sharply, meeting Reno's steady gaze. 

Reno knew he'd done it purely for the effect it ws having on Reeve. And it had worked, Reeve looked like something trapped in the headlights of a speeding car. And from the expression on his face Reno got the answer to his unanswered question.

"What?" Reeve asked timidly. "I mean..."

"Relax, man. I was just joking. It bothered you what I said before didn't it? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Reeve let out the breath he was holding. "It doesn't bother me."

"Really?"

"Really." reeve confirmed.

Reno nodded, satisfied. "Don't worry, I'm not going to jump you or anything, I just wanted to know what was bothering you. Okay and to answer your question, I don't know. It's not very often I spend my nights indoors."

For some reason the first part of the comment disturbed him slightly."Maybe this'll be a treat for you then. If you wanted to go the whole hog you could even stay in and stay sober."

"Don't push it. One thing at a time."

"Your kidding?! Rude just seems so....."

"Stoic? Cold?"

Reeve cracked up again, almost spilling his drink on the couch and it's other occupant. Long ago they hand settled into Reeve's loungeroom. Together they had begun to deplete Reeve's liquor supply with enthusiasm, leaving the pair feeling quite buzzed. The TV cast a soft glare into the two of them, temprorarily forgotten as conversation had taken over.

"A common misconception. He's really just a big softy." Reno smirked.

Reeve setled his laughing down. "I can't believe he did that though. I mean, did it work?"

"Of course it did, she's still with him after all."

Reeve shook his head in disbelief. 

"One thing you can give the man," Reno continued, "He sure can carry a tune."

This set Reeve off again.

Reno whatched him with amusement. Undoubtably the alcohol had had more of an effect on his companion. Not surprising really. After all Reno's nights mainly consisted on his massive drinking binges and so he had a better tolerance for the stuff.

This time a bit of Reeve's drink did leave his glass and managed to make a damp brown blotch on his white shirt.

"Shit." Reeve muttered looking down at himself.

Reno just laughed. "Your not drunk are you Reeve?"

"Not at all," Reeve insisted. "I'm comletely shit-faced actually."

The last comment only served to set the pair off again into another lengthny laughing fit.

Eventually Reeve managed to pull himself off the couch and over to his bedroom door. "I better grab a clean shirt." He explained before dissappearing inside.

A couple of minutes later Reeve emerged, a clean blue shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders. He stood for moment trying to fit the buttons into place. Finally Reno felt sorry for the guy and got up. Pulling Reeve's hands away from his shirt he set about straightening it on his shoulders. The loose shirt came away, exposing the left side of Reeve's torso. Reeve gave up and let Reno help him. He went to do up the first button when something caught his attention. A pale cresent shaped scar marred the skin just below his collar bone. Teethmarks.

Sensing Reno's pause Reeve tried to focuss on what Reno was looking at and groaned. "You weren't meant to see that."

Reno raised his eyes to Reeve's. "Kinky girlfriend?" Reno joked.

"Not exaclty." Reeve muttered drawing his shirt over to cover the scar.

He backed up out of Reno reach and toward his bedroom door. "Look Reno, think I might hit the sack, I'm bushed. I'll just go grab some balnkets for you."

Reno nodded, a little surprised at Reeve's reaction. "It's cool, go to bed. I'm sure I can find them."

"Thanks Reno. Night."

"Night." Reno responded, but Reeve had already dissappeared into his room.

Reno had many funny habits, or nervous ticks as he liked to think of them. One was when his eye twitched when he was in trouble. The other was constant turning when he couldn't sleep. The latter was what he was doing now. 

It must have been at least an hour since Reeve had gone to bed and Reno found himself turning over on the couch for at least the tenth time, trying to get comfortable enough to get to sleep. He realised it was pointless. There was no way he was getting to sleep. Something was bugging him, and it was Reeve. The man had gotton a little weird when Reno had noticed the mark. Why had it bothered him so much?

Reno quietly got up and padded over to Reeve's open door. The curtains were open in Reeve's room letting the moonlight sweep in and cast everything in a soft silver glow. Reeve was awake, sitting on the edge of his bed gazing out at the ctiy. For a while Reno didn't disturb him, debating wether he actually should. Finally though his curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up.

"Didn't think you'd still be awake. Can't sleep?" He asked softly.

Reeve's head swivled round to his direction. "No. You?"

Reno shook his head. "Not intrudung on your thoughts am I?"

"Yes. But a welcome intrsusion."

Reno came further into the room and sat down beside Reeve. The two gazed out of the window at the sleeping city around them.

"Almost looks peaceful doesn't it?" Reno asked turning to face the man beside him. "Innocent even."

"Almost." Reeve said.

Reno kept his eyes on Reeve. His soft brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the light, deepening the warm brown colour in them.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked carefully.

Reeve's head slumped down on his chest. "Not really if that's alright with you Reno."

Reno nodded and said nothing more, just looked at him some more. Reeve's shirt was now totally gone and Reno couldn't help his eyes being drawn back to the spot Reeve was so anxious to cover eariler. Reeve seemed to noticed, but made no futher attempt to stop him looking at it, or at anything else for that matter. Without the shirt in the way he was able to make out a number of pencil thin marks on criscrossing the backs and tops of his shoulders as well.

Reno willed himself to look away, knowing Reeve would be uncomfortable if he knew he could see them.

"Want me to leave."

Reeve lifted his head off his chest and looked at Reno, a single tear stain on his cheek. "No."

Reno nodded and slid a comforting arm round his friends waist and tried to look like he hadn't noticed even more marks he'd felt under his fingertips whilst doing so. 

Reeve didn't seem to mind, and rested his head against Reno's shoulder

"Thankyou," Reeve said, his voice light. "for staying with me."

Reno rested his own head atop Reeve's. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

__

notes: Well obviously I've decided who Reno will primarly end up with. But hey the wheels haven't stopped turning and you may just be surprised who else I might get into the act. I know this is going somewhat slow, but I've decided that the story works well and I might just make this into my ongoing internet book. I also mentioned that Rufus isn't gay in this. Must have been a shock for ME to write that, and I did agonise over it. But I decided that I couldn't have too many alternative guys for Reno to pine over, so I have marked Rufus and Rude off the list altogether. Although don't hold me to it. Perhaps Rufus is just in denile. Mwah ha ha. Okay I promise I won't start off on that track, at least not at this point. Anyway, I've been meaning to write in a more Reeve dilemma into the plot and looks as though I've finally gotton round to it. I figured if Reno had his own problems, so should Reeve. After all I never set out to write this as a purely Reno centralised fanfic, and I reckon if I can't do it with Rufus (pardon the pun) in this story I might as well be able to do it with BOTH of my main charcters. Fairs fiar after all. Stay tuned for more drama.

luv

Anime Fearie

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	4. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 4-Inva...

Next book idea. Hojo sees the two together socially and decides that Reeve is to be in some sort of nasty experiment. It involoves some nasty stuff obviously and Hojo gets a little too interested. Reno finds out eventually and goes on a kind of nutty s ****

Would You Scare Me Again?

__

By Anime Fearie

****

Chapter 4

****

Invaluable.

__

For once Reno made sure he wasn't late. In fact he was early. He breezed into Tseng's office, ignored the shocked look and took his usual seat in front of the desk, and grinned.

"Mornin' Tseng."

Tseng put down what he was reading and checked his wall clock.

"Has daylight savings started without me realising it?"

Reno's grin only grew wider. "A simple 'good morning Reno', would have sufficed."

Tseng nodded. "Good Morning Reno." Looking over Reno's shoulder he added. "Good Morning Tariff. Have a seat."

Immediately Reno's good mood wavered and threatened to leave him, but he managed to hang on to it for long enough to greet the young Turk himself.

Tariff looked at Reno warily before doing as he was told.

Tseng took this as his cue to begin. "Okay, seeing as Reno has managed to show up for work on time, we'll get things underway. This mornings job is strictly janitorial."

Reno groaned. "Again?"

Tariff however looked confused but didn't interrupt.

"The mark will be in Sector Two today on business. He'll be meeting with his associate, our orders are to wait until both parties have arrived before we begin."

"What's the business?" Reno asked as he attempted to dig out a piece of food from between his teeth.

"Weapons dealer." Tseng answered gravely.

Reno stopped picking. "You're shitting me. We don't have a full team and your insisting we take on a heavily armed crew. Actually two heavily armed crews?"

"We do have a full team." Tseng insisted, "And I believe we'll have the advantage. You yourself have gone over the planning and I think you've done a sound job. I agree that there are some drawbacks with doing this all now, but if we don't move we'll loose our opportunity."

Reno settled back into his chair, looking unconvinced. 

Tseng continued. "He's meeting with the leader of a well know terrorist group that has been causing Shinra a great deal of losses of late. The president believes that this presents us with an opportunity to not only stop the major gun sales to terrorists, but to maybe mortally wound Shinra's greatest opposers in Midgar." Tseng took a breath. "As Reno pointed out we can expect at least one of the groups to be well armed, but we have compensated for that."

"Sniper." Reno guessed.

"Correct. That's your job."

Reno nodded. He had expected as much.

"Tariff, you'll be on ground level with me. There's a second story bridge that connects two buildings on either side f the road, and sources tell us that the men will meet under that bridge."

"Smart." Reno commented. "Won't be in my sights. Clever bastards."

"Precisely. The bridge is narrow though. Big enough to hide the important people, but leave most of their numbers out on the street in plain sight."

"So I pick off the cronies and leave it clear for you two to get the big guys yeah?" Reno asked.

Tseng nodded. "I shouldn't have to remind you that we will be out in the open for most of the time. You need to keep a close eye on us and anyone who might appear as we close in to the target."

Reno didn't look bothered. "No sweat, I'll cover you."

"Good. Now you two need to go down to the sight early. Reno, familiarise Tariff with the area and get everything set up."

"Yes sir."

Reno stood atop the building and gazed down at the street below him. Some people might say that sector two was nice compared to some of the other sectors in the slums. And in some ways it was. Small business, shops, warehouses and a few houses. It was like a tiny city within the city, and definitely more prosperous than most other sectors. But that was because of the types of business that the sector dealt in. Drugs, Guns, Girls and Gangs. Not that you ever saw any of that on the street. Most of it was contained inside the buildings to give the area a more 'respectable feel' he supposed. Definitely not a family area all the same.

Tariff stood a few meters behind Reno looking around the rooftop casually. "So where will I be?"

Reno motioned for the younger man to come stand beside him near the edge. "You and Tseng will take shelter down in that alley." He said pointing to the dark entrance between the buildings across the road. "You'll be taking instructions from Tseng as to exactly where to go. But basically you'll wait in there and stay out of sight from the bridge area until everything is in place. I'll pick of anyone who might oppose the two of you, but as soon as I start shooting you'll have to move fast. Your targets will be the men underneath the bridge, the guys I can't get at. As soon as that's done haul your ass out of there and take cover. Think you can handle that?"

Tariff nodded. "What if more guys come out of the buildings? From up here you'll have a few blind spots."

Reno was impressed that Tariff would even think about that. "Easy, like I said before, you and Tseng have to take out anyone I can't get at. But yes, there is a possibility that guys may conceal themselves in the buildings. But I'll have you both in my sights at most times, as soon as anybody with a gun pokes his head out of a doorway, he'll loose it."

He took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Nervous?" Reno asked curiously.

"A little." Tariff confessed.

"You have every reason to be. This is a big job, even by our standards and normally we'd work with two snipers but I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

"Is Rude the other sniper?"

"No actually Tseng is. Don't get me wrong Rude is a good shot, but this kind of thing would need a degree of speed. You need to line up your target and make sure you take them out in a matter of seconds. Not Rude's forte unfortunately, and I doubt Tseng likes the idea of sending a rookie out on the ground without being able to get to him fast." Reno finished, clearly annoyed. "I take it your no good with a rifle or you wouldn't be down there either."

Tariff shook his head. "I'm better at close range fighting techniques." He told Reno almost apologetically.

Reno looked at his watch. "Well, we have a little under an hour. It'll take me only ten minutes to set up, so you can take off. Just meet up with Tseng at the opposite end of the alley in forty minutes."

"What are you going to do?" Tariff asked hesitantly.

Reno raised a single eyebrow at the man. "Why?"

Tariff looked at the ground for a moment. "Wanna go for a drink or something? You know, kill time."

He fixed Tariff with a steady gaze. "No." Then he turned without another word and began to make his way toward the door on the far side of the roof.

Well, that was definite enough. 

"You don't like me do you?"

At this Reno stopped and turned. "No, not particularly."

"Why not? Is it because I'm the new guy?"

Reno folded his arms over his chest in a sign of impatience. "What does it matter?"

"Because we need to work as a team."

He snorted at the other man's comment. "No wonder Tseng's so taken with you, you sound like a true disciple."

Tariff's brow creased. "So that's what this is about? You think our boss is playing favourites?"

"If he were, that wouldn't bother me. I don't care whether your Tseng's new golden boy. I really don't. You maybe his shiny new toy now, but it'll fade, trust me. What really threatens me is the realisation that the infatuation might not fade quick enough and that the rest of us might be left holding the short end of the stick." He retorted almost calmly.

Tariff looked bewildered. "I threaten you?" he asked eventually. "Yeah right, your Reno of the Turks."

Reno felt as though he'd missed some important information along the line. "What?"

"You guys were the guys we learnt about in training. I mean you didn't even go through the normal training program, you were recruited off the street. Nothing threatens you guys. Especially you. You're so good, I used to idolise you guys."

As soon as Tariff had finished his little outburst, he immediately looked ashamed of himself for letting everything out like that.

Reno was stunned. "C'mon man, I think I need that drink now if you're still up for it."

Tariff looked up and grinned. "Sure."

Reno swore as his PHS started ringing in his pocket. Excusing himself from the table he walked outside of the bar to get away from the noise before answering,

"Reno."

"Killed him yet?" came the amused response from the other end of the line.

Immediately Reno's face lit up. "Bored or something Reeve? Or did you just feel like hassling me?"

Both actually. Just thought you might need a pep talk

"To be quite honest I can't quite bring myself to be nasty to the boy this morning."

He heard Reeve snort, Don't tell me your going soft on the kid.

Reno could see Tariff sitting at the bar nursing something non-alcoholic, watching the bar with the quiet curiosity of a small child.

Reno sighed. "The problem with Tariff is that he's just too fucking nice to hate."

On the other end came the sounds of quiet chuckling. So you really aren't the cold hard bastard you pretend to be. Suddenly feeling bad for being so nasty to him?

Reno sighed and turned away from the door. "A little." He admitted. "So are you coming out for the post-slaughter drinkies later?"

I was going to, but I'm starting to reconsider after the name you just gave it.

Reno chuckled into the phone. "Okay, then are you coming out to celebrate me not getting killed drinkies."

Well, when you put it that way how could I refuse. See you at six.

"Later Reeve."

***************************

"I take it that it went well today." Rufus stated unnecessarily.

The delighted look on the usually stoic Tseng's face was evidence enough.

Tseng patted Tariff on the back for the tenth time that night. "I couldn't have expected better off someone who had been on the job for years." Tseng beamed proudly.

It was true, Tariff had done well. His aim had been exemplary, and he had followed his orders to the letter. From Reno's advantage point though, he'd found himself covering Tariff's movements mostly, often picking off stray gunmen that he'd seemed oblivious of. But the mission had been successful and Reno saw no pint in bringing it up. Tseng's praise though to the boy was beginning to grate on his nerves. Still, Reno refused to be baited. He merely sat back and drunk his drink and tried not to say anything negative. He couldn't blame Tariff, for what was happening, and that was possibly more annoying than anything. He'd felt better with someone to blame. 

Well, someone other than himself. But now that's all he was left with.

"No doubt you performed spectacularly as well." 

Reno napped out of his reverie and turned to face Rufus to answer him but Tseng beat him to the punch.

"Considering the circumstances he coped rather well. Well done Reno."

Rufus looked impressed. Not that Reno had done well, he knew how good he was, it was probably more the fact that Tseng had acknowledged it for the first time in quite some time. But his expression melted when Reno showed no recognition of the praise. Usually he would say something, gloat perhaps. Instead he just sat there and nodded.

After a couple more minutes Reno excused himself and headed for the bathroom. Wasting no time Rufus also stood and went after him. Upon entering the restroom, Rufus took note that they were thankfully alone. Rufus leant back against the row of sinks as Reno went about his business.

"What's up with you tonight?" He asked pointedly. "Never, have you brushed off a compliment."

"Maybe I'm being quietly modest." Reno responded in a bored tone.

"You modest? Gimme a break. C'mon, what's eating you?"

"Is this concern I hear Rufus? You know, if your father ever found out you were showing concern for the employees he'd probably have you beaten to death for showing traits that aren't becoming of the next President."

"You wanna try to actually answer the question this time."

Reno finished up and came over to wash his hands. "Not particularly."

"Maybe you'd like to hear about my latest plans for Windy then." He smirked.

"Maybe you'd like me to fry you with my nightstick." Reno said finishing up and drying his hands.

Rufus held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine fine. I won't pry." He told him. "So where's Reeve tonight? I thought he was coming along."

Reno shrugged. "Dunno. He probably got caught up with work."

"He sure works his ass off doesn't he? You know, I'd give him a raise if I actually thought he'd go out and spend it."

"Maybe you should. It might give him some initiative to." 

Reno sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Look Rufus, if he shows up just tell him I went home alright."

"You gonna take off?"

"Yeah, think I might go home and wallow for a while."

Rufus nudged himself off the sinks and started after Reno toward the door. "Okay, whatever suits you."

Reno knew he was only dwelling on blaming himself. He couldn't get past the thought that it was actually he that was to blame for his situation. He'd get over it, just not now. Now he needed space.

Approaching the table he looked toward his boss. Rufus had been wrong. Reno had loved the small compliment he had received off Tseng. He'd been too surprised to show it though. It had actually counted alot. Maybe if he continued on this trend he might not be kicked out like he had initially thought.

"Well, Tseng I'm off. I'll see you on the morrow 'kay."

Tseng looked up at Reno slightly confused. "Not like you to be the first to leave."

"Or leave at all." Rufus muttered sitting down once more.

"Eyes are sore." He explained. "Guess I strained em a bit."

"Okay get some rest."

Reno turned to leave.

"Don't forget you promised you'd give me rifle lessons tomorrow." Tariff reminded.

"I won't forget," he called back over his shoulder.

__

Reno waltzed out the door....and straight into Reeve. Luckily Reno managed to grab hold of the other man's arms before Reeve lost his balance.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there."

"What's the rush anyhow? I only just got here." Reeve said rubbing his chest where he had connected with Reno.

"Late I might add. Thought I'd duck out early, only so much praise a man can take." He grinned.

"Good day?" Reeve guessed correctly. "So I came down here for nothing? You're leaving."

"Not nothing," Reno corrected, "Rufus, Tseng and Tariff are still drinking it up. Your welcome to join them."

Reeve looked unimpressed. "Think I'll give it a miss. What are you up to now?"

"I was planning on going home and sitting in the dark for a while."

"Something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Trivial shit." Reno shrugged, "Nothing major."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah. I'll get over it."

Reeve looked at Reno closely. "You don't look so sure."

"It's nothing really. C'mon I'll walk you to the train station." Reno dismissed starting off down the street.

Reeve frowned and followed.

They walked in silence for a while before Reno spoke again.

"You might be interested to know that I'm gonna follow your advice on something."

"Oh yes? And which piece of advice was this?"

Reno watched his feet as he walked. "Personality overhaul." He explained. "I think that maybe I should clean up my act a bit."

"Really? Are you sure that's necessary?"

Reno nodded. "Both you and Rude are right, I have to give Tseng no excuse to question my value."

Reeve hesitated before saying anything. "Maybe you should find a job where you won't have to worry about such things."

He sighed heavily. "I don't want to find another job. I'm comfortable with what I do." He looked up to Reeve's face. "Considering what I do though, you probably find that disturbing."

"A little." Reeve admitted. "But I'm aware of what you do, and I'm still your friend."

Again they lapsed into silence as they walked the rest of the way to the train station that would take Reeve to Sector Two. The platform was almost deserted, but the train waited patiently for any more people that might make it to the station before the departure time.

Reeve stopped in front of one of the train's open doors and turned back to Reno.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Reno told him. "Think I needed it."

Reeve smiled slightly for a second before his face turned serious again. "You definitely looked like you needed it. "I meant what I said though."

"What? About finding a new job?"

"Yeah. I mean nobody should question your value Reno." Reeve took a deep breath before continuing. "Your invaluable."

Reno opened and closed his mouth a few times, uncertain of what to say. Instead he reached out and put his hand on Reeve's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Thankyou."

Slowly Reno moved his hand up to cup the side of Reeve's face. 

Immediately though, Reeve moved his head, knocking Reno's hand away. For a second Reno didn't know what had happened. Reeve broke eye contact and took a step back onto the train. Reno just stood there dumbly and watched as the train doors closed and the train departed. 

"Fuck." Reno swore smacking his forehead harshly. Watching the train disappear down the tracks, it occurred to Reno what he'd just done. He hadn't meant for his movements to be suggestive but obviously Reeve had taken them to be. Reno had only meant them in an affectionate gesture. Hadn't he? Reno shook his head and shuffled off the platform. 

Again he swore to himself. He couldn't understand how he managed to alienate everyone he seemed to get close to. 

/Tseng/

His bosses disappointed look forced its way into his mind. Now there was a prime example of Reno's ability to fuck up relationships.

He kicked a rock off the pavement by his feet. It skittered across the road before rebounding off an up-ended trash can in the gutter.

One thing he couldn't help thinking was about Reeve reaction. It had been such an innocent little gesture really. But he hadn't said anything. Hadn't even punched him. He had acted....scared. It didn't make sense. Reeve hadn't seemed to care that Reno's preferences included men. Truth be told, Reno liked both men and woman. But Reeve hadn't seemed terribly uncomfortable. But his reaction, the look on his face had been almost a phobic reaction.

A faint spatter of water on his hand made him stop and look skywards. As he did so, rain began to fall lightly on his face. For a minute Reno just stood there and enjoyed the feeling on his face.

There was something about Reeve that bothered Reno. It wasn't Reeve personally, but the way he reacted to so some things.

_Too many secrets._

Well, that was about to change.

With that in mind Reno resumed the trek back to his apartment.

******************************

He knew what he was doing was wrong. Someone's personal history was none of his business. But when it came down to it, Reno didn't care. He wanted to know. He needed to know. Reeve was his friend, and he wasn't about to confront the man about anything until he had the full story. Too many times he'd put his foot in it, when trying to talk to someone about things that obviously meant alot to them. Many times to no fault of his own, he just didn't have the facts. If he couldn't ask Reeve, he find out on his own.

The early morning sunlight cast a warm glow in through the large windows at Reno's back, but he barely noticed. He was engrossed in what lay on the computer screen in front of him. It was Reeve's personal file for Shinra. He'd come in early hoping to get his investigation finished before Tseng came in for work. It wasn't like he was not meant to be in the file, after all he had his own access code for all the personnel files. It was more the idea of not wanting to deal with the questioning Tseng would be likely to start with. Frankly he wasn't in the mood to deal with Tseng.

The thumb sized photograph of Reeve accompanied the file and Reno found his eyes drawn to the small photograph. It would have been taken when Reeve had been hired. Although he was a little younger, he really hadn't changed that much. His face still held the warm smile, His glossy dark hair swept back out of his face. But his eyes looked different. Nervous? Possibly.

He scanned the rest of the file with practised efficiency finding very little of relevance to his plight. Though he did manage to find out that Reeve was originally form Junon. Not particularly surprising. Alot of people that worked here were from Junon. At least it was a place to start.

School records, Newspaper articles, medical files, police reports all flew past his eyes as he searched for his friends name on their databases. Some he found of little interest. A couple though, gave him some interesting details. 

He found a couple news articles on a man with the last name of Evans. Big business man in Junon. Apparently the man was a developer. He had bought alot of prime space in Junon and the surrounding area and made it into big industrial areas. The idea behind it all seemed to create more jobs for the ever-expanding city. The articles were flattering to say the least, even promoting the man as one of the most powerful and respected men in Junon. Obviously it wasn't Reeve, but the name popped up again when Reno went through various school records and medical files. His name was Robert Evans, and he was Reeve's father.

The school records themselves weren't all that interesting. Above average student, never any disciplinary problems. Reeve's medical history was something else though. From the age of about 14 or 15 Reeve had been admitted into hospital on an average of about 5 or 6 times per year. That in itself was all that amazing to Reno. But for someone with Reeve's background Reno wouldn't have found it unlikely that he hadn't even been admitted once in his whole life. People from rich backgrounds weren't likely to get into bar room brawls or street gun fights. So Reno dug a little further. The reasons for being admitted ranged from small contusions and cuts to some major internal bleeding and broken bones.

Reno's immediate reaction had been to check the police databases for any signs that Reeve had been picked up for fighting or the like. Reno found nothing. In fact there was only one entry for the name. It had been a disturbance call from a neighbouring house to the Evans residence dated at least 10yrs old. The police hadn't reported anything more about the incident, so Reno guessed that the matter must have been dropped.

So how had he ended up in the emergency room so often. It was possible that if Reeve had had a record that an incredibly influential and well to do father like his own might have simply made such records disappear to save both his and his son's reputation. Reno thought it unlikely though. Sure people changed over the years, but Reeve wasn't any street fighter. He was meek and friendly. It didn't mean though that somehow Reeve hadn't found himself in a few fights by the sound of it, there was no other way to explain such injuries. It was after all, extremely possible that Reeve may have been bullied because of his father's prestige. After all Reno had been a 'bully' himself once upon a time. Actually in many ways he still was. He and his friends weren't usually very friendly to any boys from 'upper' Midgar when he was younger. Nothing savage, but it had happened all the same.

The regular hospital visits seemed fairly consisted up until Reeve's late teens when they suddenly stopped. Curious. Reno supposed that by that age though, most wouldn't have been so quick to pick on a nineteen/twenty year old than they would to someone a little younger.

Out of sheer curiosity Reno checked the records a little more thoroughly. He had to admit, he didn't really know alot about how medical records were actually recorded, but to him they seemed somewhat vague on their accounts on Reeve's various treatments. X-rays and test results were even missing from some of the files. Even more out of place was the name stated as Reeve's guardian. Eason Leff. It seemed odd that in none of the files Reno had read, that either of Reeve's parents were signed in as his guardian. Apparently on just about all of the occasions Reeve was bought in, Eason Leff had been the one who'd bought him in for treatment.

Reno turned his computer off in disgust. Nothing he had read had really told him all that much, just provided him with even more unanswered questions. He did feel kind of guilty for invading Reeve's privacy, but Reno reasoned he wouldn't have done it if he didn't have a nagging feeling that something was really wrong. Deep down he knew that it really didn't excuse any of his actions, but it wasn't like he was going through Reeve's apartment or anything. Anybody with Reno level of clearance could have tapped into any of the files he'd just accessed. Not exactly public domain, but not entirely classified either.

Reno checked his watch. 8:30am. Tseng would be in any minute for another day of tedium. With Rude being gone, Reno had found himself with twice the workload. All part of his punishment he assumed, but Reno wasn't bothered by it today. Today he actually welcomed the work. It was a distraction, he supposed, but it was also the first load of work he was to do on his new regime to be a new man. A dedicated and efficient worker.

_Invaluable._

Reno just groaned.


	5. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 5-The ...

Would You Believe...? ****

Would You Scare Me Again?

Chapter 5

The Reeve challenge.

__

by Anime Fearie

It had better be important. Reno had been called away from his own office in the middle of his work to come and see Tseng. He had been waiting patiently for Tseng to return for at least twenty minutes, but so far Tseng hadn't returned. He began to fidget with a loose thread that he'd pulled from his jacket sleeve whilst his mind raced to figure out what it was that he'd done wrong this time. 

His efforts throughout the last week to be good hadn't really paid off the way he'd planned, with Tseng not noticing or not caring about his new behaviour. But he vowed to give it some time. Only a bit more than a week had passed since he'd begun to buckle down and be the dutiful worker, and he admitted that in such a short time it wasn't likely that he'd make much of an impact. But he still felt somehow cheated that he hadn't even received a surprised look from any of his co-workers.

This was a new week though, and Reno vowed to make the best of it whether it killed him…or someone else. 

Reno realised that Reeve had been wrong. He couldn't go and find a new job. He was a Turk and he knew he was a good Turk. He wasn't about to give up.

Thinking about Reeve bought up a new wave of bitterness. And again the feeling was directed at himself. He hadn't spoken to nor seen Reeve since that night at the train station and it still killed him to think how he'd screwed up. At first he'd figured that he wouldn't go and see Reeve to try to talk to him about it, instead he'd wait for Reeve to decide when and if he was ready to talk. And so Reno had waited. And waited. But Reeve never made the effort and so, neither had Reno. At first it had seemed a little silly to Reno that Reeve would hold a grudge for such a stupid thing as that but as the days had passed Reno had come to realise how desensitised he must be to such things. He was from a different world than Reeve. His version of little may constitute a 'big' thing to Reeve. Sometime after that thought had sunk in he knew that he really should've gone to him and explained. But by that point, he figured that it was too late, and he might just end up freaking the guy out more.

"Ah, Reno. Sorry to keep you waiting." Tseng apologised as he stepped into the office. 

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Reno asked as Tseng took his seat behind his desk.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your report from yesterday's job..." Tseng began.

"Already done." Reno said interrupting.

Tseng nodded. "Good, because I have a small job for you. I need you to accompany Professor Hojo to Nibleheim tonight. I know that SOLDIER usually pull bodyguard duty, but Heidiggar has them guarding our storehouses in Sector 4 after the bomb threats last week. I would go myself, but I have a very important function I have to attend here. You'll be going alone unfortunately. I can't spare Tariff in case something else comes up, but it'll only be for a day or two. You'll need to leave in a little while. Report to the Professor as soon as you're prepared."

_Hojo, great. Just my luck he'll turn me into a lab rat._

Inside he was loathed to do it, but he bit his tongue and just said;

"Understood."

"One more thing," Tseng continued, "I'm impressed with the work you and Tariff did yesterday, you handled the assignment nicely under the circumstances. Good work."

Reno fought to keep the smug grin from creeping onto his face. "Thankyou Sir." 

Tseng smiled slightly in return. "Okay dismissed, I'll see you when you return." 

*************************************

Reeve hated these things at the best of times. Company functions for the higher executives. Apparently it was meant to be something of a moral booster. But it was just one big meeting for Reeve. If attendance hadn't been compulsory Reeve doubted he would have came. Personally he could think of nothing worse than talking about Shinra business matters in a forced social situation. Luckily though, the seating arrangements had him placed at the end of the table, a fair distance from the President and his conies where most of the business discussion was taking place. 

Most of the people around himself seemed fairly like-minded and had ditched the topic of the latest mako reactor being built, to an actual social conversation. Reeve had joined in a few times but as the night worn on, he found there was only so much you could really talk about with people you hardly knew. A few people had begun to slip away from the table and headed over to the bar in attempts to make the evening a little more interesting by not having to go through it sober. But Reeve was not in the mood. Instead he just decided to wait until the President started to tire of the night so the rest of them could go home.

"You look as bored as I feel." Rufus muttered as he plonked down into the chair beside him.

Reeve couldn't hide his surprise at Rufus' sudden appearance. "Goo..good evening Mr Vice President."

Rufus waved his hand in dismissal, almost spilling the drink he carried. "No need for formalities Reeve. Got away from the guys at the other end of the table so I could stop hearing people say that."

Reeve almost felt like he was getting drunk off the fumes emanating from Rufus. Obviously he was tanked. "Sorry."

"No don't apologise, I'm desperately in need of some bad manners at the moment so feel free."

Reeve shook his head in amusement. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can. I could fire half the people at this table and all's they'll do will be to smile sweetly and ask when would be the most convenient time for me, for them to hand in their security passes."

Reeve found himself laughing in spite of his mood.

"Don't suppose you've seen Tseng?" Rufus asked.

Reeve nodded and pointed over to the bar where Tseng was talking to Heidiggar. "Been there most of the night." Reeve explained

"Poor bastard probably went over there to escape from Heidiggar. C'mon lets go save him." Rufus said standing.

Before Reeve could respond Rufus pulled him up and over to the bar.

"Gentlemen." Rufus greeted the two men enthusiastically.

"Mr Vice President." Heidiggar greeted back.

"Sir." Tseng replied.

"Heidiggar I think my father was looking for you earlier." 

"Ah, thankyou Sir." He thanked Rufus before turning back to Tseng for a second. "And remember what I said Tseng, I need your decision soon one way or the other. But I'd prefer you didn't put the best interests of the Turks behind loyalty to one member."

"Yes Sir." Tseng replied numbly.

Heidiggar excused himself leaving the three of them behind.

Rufus was the first to speak. "So where's my 'thankyou Rufus your the best'?

Tseng drank the rest of his drink before replying. "Thankyou Rufus, your the best. I don't think I could have taken much more of that conversation."

"My pleasure." Rufus beamed. "You can't hide from these guys, they're everywhere."

Tseng nodded in agreement, but his eyes were fixed on a spot just over Rufus' shoulder. "Since when has Scarlet taken to staring at you?"

Reeve turned his head to look in the direction Tseng had indicated. Sure enough there sat the attractive blond executive known as Scarlet, and she was most definitely gazing over at their little group with undisguised interest.

"Not me." Rufus said craning his neck to get a good look at her. "Scarlet's not the type of woman to make the same mistake twice. Must be you my dear Tseng. Maybe I should go on over and see if I can't set you two up."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Rufus turned back to him. "Why not? Nothing wrong with Scarlet so long as you don't actually talk to her." He grinned.

Tseng just shot a cold gaze in Rufus' direction. But Rufus being as drunk as he was, either didn't register the look or didn't care. Turning his back to the two men he sauntered off in Scarlet's direction.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about tonight." Tseng grumbled.

"Something wrong?" Reeve asked politely.

Tseng nodded before ordering another drink from the barman.

"Anything to do with what Heidiggar was talking to you about? I take it there's something wrong in the Turks."

"I should say so." Tseng paused for a moment as if unsure to continue. "You're a friend of Reno's right?"

Reeve sighed heavily. "Actually I haven't talked to him in a while. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. I get the feeling he may already have his suspicions about this."

Reeve got the impression that Tseng was just waiting to be able to talk to someone about this and he was just the person to come along at the right time, but he found himself interested in what Tseng might be about to tell him. It was obviously something of importance. For a second he wondered if this was something that Tseng should be telling him. Reeve didn't have anything to do with the Turks or their missions, most of it being of the classified nature. Naturally though, he wasn't about to remind Tseng of this.

"About what?" Reeve found himself asking.

"Reno is a skilled Turk, but he has quite a number of, shall we say, disciplinary problems. Needless to say I haven't been impressed with him for a while." Tseng's drink arrived and he took a healthy gulp. "Initially Tariff was recruited to temporarily relieve Reno whilst he got his act together. Reno mightn't believe me but I really had not intention of firing him, just order him to complete a section of training that Reno never did. Heidiggar agreed my proposal and we got Tariff. You've seen how good Tariff is. For a rookie he's quite skilled, but not quite as good as Reno could be. Unfortunately Heidiggar isn't interested in what 'could be', more on 'what is.'"

"So he's changed his mind?" Reeve asked incredulously. "What about Reno?"

"Heidiggar wants Tariff to relieve Reno as planned, but on a more permanent level."

Reeve realised that he shouldn't have been surprised at Tseng's confession. After all Reno had already told him about his suspicions, but for some reason Reeve was shocked by the confirmation. "Don't you have any say in this?"

Tseng picked up his glass again. "Yes, but the problem is that I can see some of what Heidiggar is saying. Replacing Reno would be the most efficient course of action, and I never liked the idea of having four Turks on active duty. For one thing four people are harder to control than three and a fourth would cut into the allowed budget. More manpower just isn't worth loosing out on resources." Tseng looked down as he spoke. "On the other hand, I can't just get rid of Reno. He has the skills, and the experience. And I noticed that he has been trying lately to clean his behaviour up. It was my first clue as to him knowing what is going on. I should have known he would realise something was up. It might help my decision if I knew that this latest trend he was on was not just temporary thing to redeem himself. Heidiggar won't give me the time to sort it out. He wants my recommendation ASAP and I don't know how much longer I can hold him off until he decides for himself."

Tseng looked back up to Reeve. "I don't suppose you would know if Reno's serious about this?"

Honestly Reeve didn't know. "I think he deserves the chance to prove it if he is." He answered eventually.

Rufus suddenly appeared in front of them. "Everybody deserves a chance," Rufus concurred, totally oblivious to what the two men had been talking about.. "And Reeve, here's yours."

Scarlet stood beside Rufus hand outstretched toward Reeve. Confused Reeve shook it.

"Reeve Evans isn't it?" Scarlet asked, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

In fact Reeve hadn't been properly introduced to Scarlet in all the time he'd been working for Shinra. Sure they knew 'of' each other. They did go to the same board meetings, but for some reason or another, neither had ever thought to introduce themselves. After all, nobody ever worked at Shinra with the intention of making friends.

Rufus leaned over to speak conspiratorially in Tseng's ear. "Well he's about the only one. By the way we were both wrong, she was eyeing Reeve."

Tseng tried not to laugh at the comment, and thinking about the interesting night Reeve was in for.

*****************************************

He didn't honestly know how he'd gotten into this situation, but that wasn't to say that he really wasn't enjoying himself.

Scarlet walked by his side chatting cheerfully about her life at Shinra as they made there way through the streets of Midgar. She had asked him if he could walk her home after complaining about how dangerous the streets had become after dark nowadays. Down in the slums that might be true, but he didn't think she'd have any problems up on the plates. However, he found it hard to refuse and had agreed almost instantly, ignoring the looks he was getting off Rufus and Tseng as they departed from the function room.

So far Scarlet had seemed like a warm and friendly person, constantly chatting about this and that and seemingly never caring that he could never really hold up his end of the conversation.

"What I really hate is having to kiss up to get funding for my division. It's degrading really. I mean shouldn't they allocate funding according to the most valuable enterprise and not to the person who can spit shine your shoes whilst simultaneously doing your tax return for you?" She asked mournfully.

"Well, you have to admit that would take some degree of skill. I should think that would count towards the persons merit."

Scarlet giggled and playfully hit his arm. "You know what I mean. Personally I can't wait for Rufus to get a hold of the reins in that respect. He hates suck ups and would more likely to give the funding to the person depending on who cared the less." 

"I would have to agree. I've never seen anyone so rushed to get away from people who are trying to be nice to them."

"Ah but he knows how phoney it all is. Can't say I blame him though." Scarlet said stopping in front of a tall apartment building. "Well, this is me." She announced. "I really appreciate you going out of your way to walk me home."

"No problem."

"The least I can do for you is make you a cup of coffee." She offered, smiling warmly.

Reeve smiled back, although somewhat more uncomfortably. "No it's late, I should probably let you get to bed."

"Oh c'mon, don't be silly. I insist." She said taking his hand and leading him toward the building.

Reeve followed obediently.

************

She unlocked the door and held it open for him to enter first. The apartment looked much like his own, if anything bigger, but just as nicely furnished.

"Nice place." He commented hearing the door close behind her as she also entered. "Do you...."

But he didn't get a chance to finish Scarlet grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around to face her, immediately planting her lips on his forcefully. 

Eventually she pulled back allowing him time to breath.

"Wow." He said.

She smiled knowingly. "Wait till you see what comes next."

Again she dragged him into another passionate kiss, her hands pulling off his jacket before reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Her lips left his and began roaming down his neck as his shirt drifted to the floor behind him. 

His head was spinning, the suddenness of the situation not allowing his brain time to catch up. He was only dimly aware that her hands were at his belt buckle. /That/ snapped his brain to attention.

Reflexively his hand covered hers stilling it. She was looking up at him in question, her quick breaths slowing at the sudden interruption.

"What? You want to move somewhere a little more comfortable?" she asked.

"No." He managed. "I just...can't."

She took a step back, her face turning deadly serious. "What?!"

"I'm sorry." He apologised, not even sure why he was.

_Why am I sorry? Why am I leaving?_

The concept just seemed so inane to him that he couldn't even understand why he'd stopped her in the first place. He was in a very dimly lit apartment with an attractive woman that clearly wanted to get him naked as soon as possible, and he /wanted/ to leave. It was insane. It was ludicrous. 

But that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I have to go." He told her plucking his shirt and jacket up off the floor.

Scarlet backed up to the door, barring his way. "No you don't. No one says 'no' to me. Don't you realise what good things are in store for you if you stay? Didn't you realise what you were doing when you came up here?"

He knew and he had. "I really am sorry." He said gently moving her away from the door. Then he was gone. 

Scarlet stood there looking at the door angrily for a few seconds before hitting it and swearing. "Fuck."

_Well, she hadn't had a real challenge in a while. It looked as though she'd found one._

***********************************

For the first time in many many years Reno found the sight and smell of Midgar to be the best thing he'd ever experienced. And the Shinra building was the sweetest thing of it all.

After spending the night in Nibleheim with Dr Frankenstein, he was on the verge of mass genocide. The professor was one of those people that found absolute delight in his work and so had to constantly talk about it as if everybody else was equally as fascinated. Reno was bored, tired and the most sober he'd ever felt in his life. If he heard one more word about mako or gene splicing he was going to fry something short and nerdy with his nightstick.

Thank god he was home. 

_Even Tseng's office looks inviting,_ he thought as he took a seat in front of his boss's desk.

"I trust there were no problems?" Tseng greeted the other Turk, eyes on a file in front of him.

"Smooth as silk Sir." Reno assured.

"Good. File the report summery and you can take the rest of the day off." Tseng looked up from the file. "You look terrible."

"The professor believes in long nights. Nothing I can't handle though."

The familiar voice of Rude floated in from the doorway. "You have after all had a lot of practise."

Reno turned and grinned at his fellow Turk. "Usually though the conversational matter is a tad more palatable though. Welcome back to the ranks."

Rude smiled slightly and nodded in response.

"Okay," Tseng continued, "Meeting in my office first thing tomorrow morning for Thursday's assignment. I urge you to be punctual, we have a lot to go through."

"Yes Sir." Reno affirmed rising from his seat.

He followed Rude out of the office and into the corridor. "You took your fucking time man." Reno said his grin widening, "Some people might think that'd you'd gotten used to all that laying around."

"I agree it has its advantages."

"So, you met the new meat?"

"Tariff? Yeah. I think he's a little scared of me though."

Reno nodded. "Yeah, it's probably because I told him you could crush a man's skull with your bare hands."

"I must admit I haven't done that in a while."

Reno tried not to laugh. His friend was utterly serious. 

"So what's this new job?"

"That terrorist group that you guys hit a little while back. Seems they have a new leader and a new gun supplier. It'll be the same set-up, same place."

"Same place? These guys really are idiots. But did I hear wrong? We're using the same set-up as before?" Reno asked in disbelief.

"Seems like they always use the same meeting place. And as for the set-up, well, it worked last time didn't it?"

"I guess." He answered unconvinced. "Anyway, I'm going to get this stuff done for Tseng so I can spend the rest of the afternoon sleeping off the nightmare that was Hojo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later." Rude replied to Reno as he started off down the hall.

******************************************

Reeve had been back from his lunchbreak precisely two minutes before Rufus breezed into his office. He perched himself half on Reeve's desk and looked at Reeve expectantly.

"So.....?"

"So what?"

Rufus let out an exasperated sigh. "So what happened with you and everybody's favourite barbie doll with balls?"

"Nothing."

He smirked. "Yeah right good one. So what really happened?"

Reeve looked uncertain under the scrutiny. "Nothing, really."

Rufus hopped off the desk. "Fine, I can see you don't want to talk about it."

_I'll go see somebody who does._

With that in mind Rufus strode out of the office as suddenly as he'd came in

Precisely three minutes later.....

"My dear sweet Scarlet, how have you been?"

Scarlet looked up from the blueprints on front of her to see Rufus standing in the doorway of the conference room, a sweet smile firmly planted on his face.

Dismissing her co-workers from the room she waved him in, taking a seat at the table. "So Rufus, to what or whom do I owe the pleasure of your little visit?"

Rufus entered and closed the door behind him. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that one." He replied smoothly leaning against the wall across from her chair.

She didn't return his smile. "I would have thought you'd have gone straight to the source for that one. What he wouldn't give you anything to quench your thirst for gossip?"

"Unfortunately he wasn't particularly forthcoming with the details. He told me nothing happened. Imagine that."

"Nothing did happen." She sighed running a perfectly manicured fingernail across the polished table. "I can't understand it. I was after all on my best behaviour."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. He shunned /you/? It's inconceivable. Not to mention the effort you must have gone to. He is your favourite type. Quiet, innocent looking."

"They are all the more challenging." She agreed. "If you hadn't told me he'd be at that thing last night I would've feigned illness. But I went, I was sweet and friendly and all I got for all my effort was a thankyou but no thankyou."

Rufus chuckled. "I bet that only makes him all the more appealing to you, admit it."

"Perhaps, but I honestly don't know if it's worth my time when I could get someone else to do a more," she paused, "thorough job." she finished looking into his eyes.

Rufus just shook his head. "You've lost your subtlety." He observed. "What is it? You need incentive or something?"

"At this point nothing short of a showeroom measurement is going to convince me to follow that one through. Suffice to say that I'm a business woman. Efficiency and durability. Without prove that the endeavour is worth it there is no reason to waste time and money without prove that the end result will be worth it."

"Physical fulfilment overrides personal satisfaction now does it? You really are loosing your touch. Especially when you can get both without committing to any various sources. A business woman such as yourself can surely see how productive that could be."

Scarlet leant forward in her seat. "I agree with that. I will admit I do like the chase and he is a cutie, but I fail to see your interest in all of this Rufus. Why are you suddenly interested if I go after this guy?"

"What can I say, I like a good conspiracy and I love to watch you work. There's so little entertainment to be found around here. Especially now that Reno seems to have gone all business on me.

"So I've heard. I walked by his office the other day and saw him actually working." Scarlet stopped for a second in thought. "Now there is another of my failed attempts gone south. Perhaps I am loosing my touch. He has gone after just about every other suitable woman and man in the building, yet he had no interest in my advances. Pity, I like the Turks. Now there are a group of men you know your going to get your money's worth from. Physical endurance with a liking for a little sweet pain."

Rufus shook his head at her statement. "There's a new Turk did you hear?"

Scarlet sighed wistfully. "I heard, I saw, I conquered. Immensely enjoyable Turks may be, but challenging they are not. Kind of takes the enjoyment out of it."

"You really are a piece of work." He laughed.

"Well, I've never heard you complain. Perhaps I will see into this Reeve thing. Might be fun. After all a gal's gotta have a hobby. But first," she said drawing herself out of her chair to stand not three inches from Rufus, "I will require a little something to keep me going after last nights disappointment."

__

Author's notes; well well well. Bet ya didn't see /that/ coming huh? To tell you the truth neither did i. I guess I really just wanted another cog to throw in the works eh? Scarlet the woman you love to hate. I also thought that it might go well in later chapters to have her stalking at least one of our boys. Now now, you'll just have to wait and see. Oh oh and keep reading of course!

Feedback is my friend it makes me happy J 

AF

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	6. Would You Scare Me Again-Chapter 6-One T...

Would You Believe...?

Would You Scare Me Again?

****

Chapter 6

One Time Too Many

**__**

by Anime Fearie

"You think I'm good enough?" Tariff asked Reno for the 6th time that day.

They had spent all morning setting up the positions and as the time got closer to put everything into effect, Tariff's doubts had started to get the better of him.

"You'll be fine." Reno assured. "I'll be right across the street in case anything goes wrong."

"I know." Tariff sighed. "I just don't want to screw up."

Reno grinned in spite of Tariff's mood. "You keep thinking like that and you will. Just relax and you'll be fine, besides I'm a good teacher and we've been working on you aiming all week. I'm confident you'll have no problems." 

Reno was lying and he knew it. No matter how much time he's spent with Tariff on rifle training, the kid just hadn't gotten used to the speed that was required of him.

Reno checked his watch. "Well it's almost time. Any last questions?"

Tariff shook his head.

Reno turned to head for his position. 

"Reno?"

A couple of paces away Reno turned back to Tariff. "Yeah?"

"Thankyou." He said seriously. "If not for you I think I would have been a nervous wreck by now."

Reno smiled warmly. "No probs man. I'll let you buy me a drink tonight to thank me properly."

Tariff smiled back. "Sure."

*****************************

Reno plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it on the cement beside him. That accomplished, he returned his eye back to his gun. Less that a minute to go before he opened up.

He lay across the roof of the building the same as before, his gun ready and drawn up to his eye. Ready and waiting. Tseng and Rude were down on the street, concealed in one of the buildings and listening for the sound of Reno's rifle to begin.

Reno raised his sights and saw Tariff on the building opposite, in much the same position as himself. Reno had had doubts about using Tariff as the second shooter. Since the last mission Reno had been giving him lessons, but Tariff still wasn't great with rifles, particularly as a sniper. But Tseng hadn't wanted Rude, who was still technically on the injured list, down on the road with a rookie. Also this way, Tariff was in a position that would be out of the line of fire, an in a position that Reno could easily keep an eye on.

He checked his watch. It was time.

Reno lowered his sights to the street and picked out a target standing closest to Rude and Tseng's position. He squeezed the trigger.

Taking his cue, he also heard Tariff squeeze off a shot. A cry sounded out on the street below. Quickly Reno checked Tariff's target. The man had caught the bullet in his leg.

_Well at least he didn't miss_.

Reno picked off about five more men before he saw Tseng and Rude emerge from the building, and at least three more before they got near the overpass/bridge. All clean head shots. None of the men were now in any position to offer any resistance. Making a quick sweep of the street Reno saw no others that needed his immediate attention. Taking the opportunity, he thought he'd better check on Tariff.

Raising his gun, Tariff again appeared in his scope, his own gun apparently making sweeps of the street below him. Reno was about to turn away when something appeared in the scope behind Tariff.

Reno got to his knees to get a better view. There was indeed a figure standing behind Tariff on the rooftop, Tariff being completely oblivious to this.

Now Reno realised why he'd been uneasy about the whole setup. It was a trap. They had done exactly what the terrorists had expected them to do under the circumstances. And they had fallen for it.

"Fuck." He swore loudly.

The man behind Tariff was still creeping closer, attempting to get a better shot. Reno was worried that he'd kept his eyes of the street where Tseng and Rude still were for to long. But the pressing concern of Tariff's attacker was a definite priority. 

He lined up the new target in his sights and braced himself to fire. As he did, pain exploded in his left arm, causing the gun to jerk in his arm. Reno turned to see a man standing about ten metres behind him, gun ready for another shot. Reno attempted to bring his own gun up, but it was a race he knew he could not win. All the other man had to do was to pull the trigger. 

A loud shot sounded out over the rooftop. The man in front of Reno, slumping to the ground. Tseng stood near the access door, breathless, gun drawn.

"Underneath the underpass was deserted. We've been set up." Tseng told him. 

But Reno wasn't listening, he had already turned back toward the street. Again the top of the other rooftop came into his view, through his gun's scope. The shooter was down. Reno breathed a sigh of relief. Moving slightly to the right, Rude's form filtered into his view. Rude was standing over a second unmoving body. Rude looked up straight at Reno and shook his head.

Tariff was dead.

***********************************************************

Tseng sat in the waiting room and flipped through the assortment of magazines spread out with little interest. Instead his mind raced with a million different thoughts. Each one on today's assignment and how utterly wrong it had all gone. It was cocky of him to think that they could take out the terrorist group again. He hadn't seen the trap that had been lain out for them In retrospect he could see how stupid he'd been. The exact same meeting place, the exact same plot. Of course it was a setup, and this time the terrorists had known exactly where to find them all. After all what was sacrifices a few men to take out the Turks. It would have been the perfect opportunity. But Tseng had realised it all too late. It was not until he and Rude had noticed that all men underneath the bridge had not been there this time. Of course they hadn't been there. It had only been made to look like they were to draw the Turks out of their hiding places. Upon this realisation Tseng and Rude had split up in an attempt to try to get to Reno and Tariff before the terrorists could carry out their plans. It had only been luck for Reno that the man that had gone after him had been such a bad shot. Tariff had not been so lucky.

Reno had told Tseng that he had seen the man sneaking up on Tariff, but that his shot had been thrown of when that bullet had grazed his arm. Tseng felt sorry for Reno. Obviously he was taking it all very hard. It had not been his fault. It had just been unlucky that Rude was not able to get to the younger Turk in time.

Currently Reno was off receiving stiches in his arm with Rude along with him. Tseng though was waiting for news of another sort. He was waiting for the doctor to remove the bullet from Tariff's brain. It seemed proper to him somehow, that they should not bury him without removing the object of his destruction. It was the same with every Turk that Tseng had seen buried over the years and this was to be no exception.

"Mr Tseng?"

Tseng looked up to see the doctor who had performed the 'surgery' on Tariff.

"Yes?" Tseng asked numbly.

"It's done." The doctor replied simply. "Do you have specific orders where you would like his body sent?"

Tseng nodded and stood. "Yes. Gongaga. It was his home town."

"Very well." 

"Doctor? Could I see him a moment?"

The doctor looked uneasy about the idea, but he agreed anyway. "Of course. Please follow me."

Tseng followed the doctor down a series of stark white corridors before finally Going through a set of double green doors marked 'Morgue'.

On a steel table in the centre of the room lay a figure covered in a crisp white sheet. Tseng approached the figure, his eyes set firmly on the 'head' of the figure where the sheet was stained crimson.

Slowly the doctor pulled back the sheet for Tseng. Tseng had seen some nasty deaths in his lifetime, and in comparison this looked like nothing but a scratch. The bullet had pierced Tariff's left eye, going straight into his brain. Death would have been instantaneous. Tseng found to his surprise that he was quite shaken up. Apart from the ugly would, Tariff looked fairly clean. And young. That last characteristic making it all the worse. It was funny how Tseng had never noticed how young Tariff had looked until now. After all, Tariff was only about 20 or 21. Just a boy really. But this was a dangerous job, and Tariff would have been made aware of the hazards. Somehow it still didn't make it any better.

Tseng drew his eyes away from Tariff to try to gather his thoughts, when his eyes fell on a small kidney bowl sitting on a tray by the table. Tseng picked up the bowl and looked at the small object in it.

"What's this?" He asked the doctor.

"That's the bullet." He explained as if he didn't need to.

Tseng looked at the bullet closely. "It can't be."

"It is I assure you. I took it out myself."

Tseng looked at the doctor as if he were insane. Again he looked into the bowl and realisation hit.

This wasn't from the handgun the terrorist had been holding. This bullet couldn't have come from a handgun of any sort. This bullet had come from a rifle.

*******************************************

Tseng returned to the waiting room to find Reno and Rude slumped into their chairs.

Tseng had questioned the doctor about his theories and the doctor had agreed. The shot had not been a close range shot. This bullet had come from a fair distance away. This had convinced him. The shot had most definitely come from across the street. Not from the rooftop where Tariff had been.

Tseng went and stood in front of his two Turks. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell them. This was something that would have to go into his report. His bosses would read it. They had to be prepared.

Rude looked up at Tseng. "Ready?" He asked, a face of complete calamity.

"Yes. In a minute. First I need to tell you two something." He said emotionlessly.

Reno looked up at him curiously as if to say, _What now?_

Tseng didn't want to delay the moment, so he got to the point. "They removed the bullet from Tariff. The bullet was not from the terrorists handgun."

Reno visibly paled.

Tseng persevered. "It had not even been a close range shot. The bullet was from a rifle, fired from some distance away."

Rude just looked as Tseng as if he hadn't understood. But he could tell that Reno did as he stared of into space somewhere over Tseng's shoulder. 

"I shot him." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Rude asked at Reno's statement.

Tseng ignored Rude for a moment. "Yes, so it would seem."

"But it was an accident right?" Rude tried again.

"Yes." Tseng answered, still without any hint of emotion. "And that will be noted."

Suddenly Reno stood. "I need some air." He said walking off.

Rude went to follow but Tseng stopped him. "Probably best not to bother him right now."

Rude nodded. "Okay. Look I don't mean to be harsh here, and I know the seriousness of the situation, but, for a guy that shoots people for a living he's taking this awfully hard."

Tseng took a seat on the one Reno had just vacated. He suddenly felt weary. "Yes but usually these aren't young co-workers he knows and has spent all week training with. Usually they are grown capable people who would just as soon kill him as he would kill them."

"What will happen to him?"

Tseng closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stave off the migraine that was threatening to take over. 

"Suspension at the very least. And with Reno's track record, possible replacement." Tseng opened his eyes again. "And that doesn't include what he might do to himself.

***********************************************************

Reeve sighed and settled into his sofa, prepared for a night of total comfort. He felt he needed it. The afternoons at Shinra were usually quiet times when everybody was in their respective offices trying to get all the work done they'd neglected to do that morning before departure time.

Unfortunately there were those people that either had done all there work, had no work, or just didn't particularly care. Even more unfortunate were that these people insisted on coming to his office and annoying him at this particular time.

Firstly Rufus had dropped around again. He had then proceeded to lounge around Reeve's office talking about what had apparently /not/ happened between him and Scarlet, and the many reasons why Reeve should really just cast doubt to the wind and take the vixen out for drinks and dancing like any gentlemen should. Then ending the night by screwing her stupid in the Shinra tower gardens, Rufus of course not finding fault with his planning.

"Hey those gardens are quite nice, might be romantic."

Finally though, Rufus had left. But only to be replaced by Scarlet herself not two minutes later.

"First I want to apologise for the other night." She had begun. "That was totally unlike me. I was hoping I could make it up to you. Take you out for dinner?"

At first Reeve had told her that it wasn't necessary, but the upset look on her face just made him feel mean. Eventually he had agreed.

"Friday then," she had said happily, "I'll pick you up at eight.

She had then left the room quickly before he had time to object. For a while he had considered telling her that he had a girlfriend or something, but he knew what a bad liar he was, and how guilty he would feel later.

He didn't know what his problem was with her. The idea of dating her just seemed inexplicably wrong to him for some reason.

His stress levels were high, so he had promised himself a night of relaxing in front of the TV with some chips and some beers in his underwear. His idea of a stress-free environment.

One and a half packets of chips and three beers later he finally started to feel his body and mind start to wind down. 

Until of course the loud insistent knocking at his door broke him out of his comfortable mood.

Grumbling something about changing his address he snagged his robe off the end of the couch and made his way to the door. he opened it to find Reno swaying, gripping a bottle shaped brown paper bag and sporting a nasty looking black eye.

"Bad night?" Reeve asked dumbly, staring at the sight standing in his doorway.

"Bad life." Reno answered hoarsely.

Reeve stood aside to allow Reno to enter, but the other man didn't move. 

"I'll leave if you want me to."

"Don't be stupid, Reno get in here before you pass out in the hall."

Reno hesitated for a moment longer before entering the apartment and making a bee-line for Reeve's couch.

Reeve closed the door and followed him over to the couch, kneeling down beside him.

Reno rested his head on the back of the couch an looked at the ceiling, whilst Reeve took the opportunity to check his eye.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Possibly," he slurred, "I just don't want you to listen."

Satisfied that Reno hadn't cracked his head open, Reeve leant back on his heels. "I'm assuming that wasn't an insult."

"Not even a slight one I assure you."

"Just checking."

Reno sat there at watched Reeve for a second his expression serious. "I wanted to apologised."

"For what?" Reeve asked pretending he didn't know.

"For the other night. Look I didn't mean to, it was just an innocent little thing, really....I never meant to...."

Reeve shook his head to silence him. "I know. I just...."

"Just what?"

"I guess it just freaked me out a little is all." He explained rather shyly. "I know you didn't mean it in the way I must have taken it, but that's not what I thought at the time you know?"

Reno attempted to straighten himself a little, but failed miserably. "I know. But the whole guy thing freaked you out?"

"Kind of," he admitted, "But not for the reasons you probably think."

"Okay, what reasons then?"

Reeve took a deep breath. "Bad experiences." He offered vaguely, "I'd really rather not go into it if it's alright with you."

Reno tried to smile reassuringly, but again he failed. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not." Reeve said quickly. "You could never make me uncomfortable Reno."

This time Reno did smile slightly. "Never say never. I probably could if I tried."

Reeve didn't smile. "No, you couldn't."

Reno could've read into that statement if he had wanted to. Instead he let it pass as Reeve just trying to be nice. 

"I'll take your word for it."

Reeve nodded. Grabbing Reno's wrist he stood. "C'mon you need to sleep this off. I'll get you an ice-pack for your eye."

Reno let himself be dragged to his feet. "What's wrong with my eye?"

Reeve chuckled and began leading him away from the couch. "You really are drunk aren't you. It's black and blue. What did you do, get into a bar fight?"

"He started it." Reno answered defensively. "I was only trying to chat up his girlfriend cause she looked lonely and drunk. I didn't know her 6ft 6, bodybuilder boyfriend was only parking the car."

Reeve winced as he made Reno sit on the bed so he could take off his shoes. "By the looks of it then you got off lightly."

Reno shook his head vigorously. "Drunk I might have been, but I was not so sloshed that I couldn't fight back. He landed that one," he said pointing to his eye, "while I was trying to explain to him that it was just a bit of innocent fun. He didn't manage to land another one after that. I thought I'd better disappear before the ambulance showed up."

This time Reeve winced for completely different reasons. He finished with Reno's shoes and stood. 

"Wait here, I'll go get that ice-pack."

Whilst Reeve was out of the room he debated on whether to tell Reno about what Tseng had told him the other night.

He got to the freezer and took out the ice-pack he'd bought not long after he had begun training with Reno then made his way back to his room.

He realised e couldn't tell Reno now. Not when he was in this state. Maybe not at all. As Tseng had pointed out, it wasn't as if Reno didn't already have his suspicions. It would only serve to depress him further by confirming his theory.

He found Reno still in his sitting position on the bed, but slightly slumped forward. Again Reeve knelt in front of him. "Lay down." He instructed.

Reno bought his face up to look at Reeve. "I can't sleep. I don't want to."

"You wont tell me what happened?"

"We all have our secrets." Reno said evenly.

Reeve tilted his head to the side. "Gee, well that wasn't very subtle."

Again Reno's head fell to his chest. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that there are some things that you just don't need to know about me. When I first met you, you were, well unfazed by me. I meet people and they pull back. They're scared or loathed to be near me. But you didn't care. You were my friend that didn't care what I did. With Rude, Rufus or any of the others, it's not the same, they're the same as me. But you are a truly decent person that can look past a persons job to the actual person." Reno bought his head back up to meet Reeve's gaze. "I don't want to do anything to taint that."

Reeve took his time to respond. "If you really believed that, you'd know that nothing you said to me could taint any view I have of you. I admit that I don't like what you do. But I do like you."

Reeve watched as a tear slid down Reno's cheek. How reversed the roles were from the last time they had been in this room. Then it had been Reeve's turn to be comforted. Now it was Reno's. 

It looked so odd to see Reno cry though. Reeve had always thought of Reno as a man that could deal with anything that was thrown at him. Even if it really got to him, he never seemed to break down about it. But that was just the thing, he was here, allowing himself to do just that in front of him. Something Reeve guessed he would not have been able to do in another situation. For a second Reeve didn't know what to do or say to comfort the man. 

Slowly he reached up and wiped the tear from Reno's face with the sleeve of his robe.

"I killed Tariff." Reno whispered.

Reeve immediately stilled. He knew it had to be something major, but he had not been expecting this.

"How?"

"It was an accident. There was a guy coming up behind him. I took aim to get the guy before he got Tariff. But as a pulled the trigger somebody shot at me. It grazed my arm and knocked my aim off. The bullet hit Tariff instead. He's dead. I killed him." Reno told him softly, shaking slightly.

"It wasn't your fault." Reeve said quickly.

Reno just seemed to ignore the statement. "I've killed dozens of people, but this is the first time that I've managed to nail one of my own crew. A young boy who would never had hurt me."

Reeve just looked up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

Reno continued. "But it gets worse. I regret what happened, I really do. But I don't feel guilty about it. Does my work desensitise my reactions and feelings so much that I can't even mourn this? I mean what's to stop me from telling right from wrong? Tariff was a good guy, I eventually got along with him, I liked him. But I don't feel bad about it. I feel numb."

"Reno, of course you don't feel guilty. You didn't murder the guy, it was an accident nothing more." Reeve soothed.

"I know I didn't do it on purpose, but that doesn't change the outcome. He's still dead, and if I hadn't of missed, Rude may've got to him in time."

Reeve didn't know the specifics, he wasn't sure if that was true or not. He wasn't even sure if Reno was allowed to tell him as much as he already had. 

"You don't know that."

"No I don't." He admitted. "But it doesn't change how I feel."

This was going nowhere, and Reeve realised that there was nothing he could say that would make it better. If Reno was going to do this to himself, all he could do was to stay with him and make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. 

He looked at Reno's face, and knew that talking while he was like this was only making it worse for him.

"I really think you should get some sleep." He tried again.

Reno shook his head. "I told you that I can't."

"Look, I'll be right here if you need me." Reeve told him.

Reno looked at him in disbelief. "You'll stay with me?"

"Not if you don't want me to." He replied seriously.

Reno smiled slightly in spite of himself. "Even after what I just told you? Your still willing to stay in the same room as an emotionless asshole such as myself?"

Reeve smiled back. "I think emotionless is a bit harsh."

"But asshole is okay?"

"Absolutely." Reeve joked. "But the nicest kind trust me. Just promise me you'll try to get some sleep."

Reluctantly Reno nodded. "You'll stay?"

"Sure." Reeve said making to sit on the carpet more properly.

"Not like that." Reno said stopping him from moving further. "I don't want to send the wrong message here, but I /am/ taking up your bed. Surely we can be adults here."

Reeve realised he was right, there was no need for him to be uncomfortable and he really didn't want to leave Reno in favour of the couch. He had promised he'd stay.

"Of course."

Reeve got up as Reno lay down and crossed to the other side of the bed to do the same. On second thought Reno sat up again to remove his jacket, tossing it roughly to the floor in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. Then he lay back down and curled up on his side, his back to Reeve.

"You want something to sleep in?" Reeve asked.

"Nah I'm fine. Not the first time I've slept in my uniform. The jacket can be a bit much though is all." his voice already sounding drowsy. No doubt from the alcohol he'd apparently already had by the gallon.

"Okay."

They lay there for a while in the darkness, waiting for sleep. 

Reeve was about to drift off until he felt a slight movement from Reno. Reeve opened his eyes to see Reno shivering slightly.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No." Reno muttered.

Without thinking about it, Reeve scooted closer to Reno and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. It was such a sudden move by Reeve that Reno let out a small startled noise for a second. But soon he relaxed into the embrace and sighed slightly.

"Didn't know you felt that way Reeve." Reno joked. 

Reeve was serious. "Neither did I." 

Reno seemed to be pondering his last comment, but eventually, thankfully he let it slide.

"Night Reeve."

Reeve realised that if Reno had decided to question it, he wouldn't have honestly known how to answer him.

"Yeah, night."

__

Author's notes: so I'm impatient, I wanted to start to moove things on a little bit faster so shoot me. I'm just hoping I still managed to keep in within the realms of realistic. 

Neway, for all those people who are reading this off site; I think someone asked me if this story or one of my other ones was posted on a site….well yes, they are posted on my site Neo Midgar. (My apologies for the current formatting of the site. Geocities has decided that it wants to break my links and move my pics around, so bear with me till I get it fixed.)

[http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie][1]

luv and big sloppy kisses

AF

[anime_fearie@excite.com][2]

__

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie
   [2]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	7. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 7-Repe...

First things first __

First things first. Editing in this chapter is most probably unfinished. My editor had major computer troubles (hence the lateness of this chapter) and most of this chapter had to rescued. I may have missed something here and there so don't flame me for it. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!!! I just wanted to get this out there and read asap. Tee Hee.

Would You Scare Me Again?

****

Chapter 7

Repercussion of bad decisions

__

by Anime Fearie

Reeve heard his alarm sound loudly next to him. Reaching over to his night stand he shut it off. Groaning he rolled back to his previous position, immediately finding something warm lazing in his bed with him. At first he didn't think about it, just cuddled up closer in an attempt to replace the lost warmth when he'd moved.

The warm lump groaned. "Is too early."

Memories of the previous night flooded back to him with sudden intensity. 

_No wonder he's complaining, _Reeve thought absently, _He must the hangover from hell._

For a second Reeve froze.

_What if he doesn't remember what happened last night? What if he thinks something happened._

Reeve thought it might easily happen. Here Reno might be having no recollection of the previous night, waking up in bed next to one of his closest friends.

Reno abruptly rolled over, now facing Reeve. Opening one eye Reno smiled faintly at him. "What's wrong with you? You look like somebody shoved an ice-cube down your shorts."

__

Maybe not.

"Well it is kinda cold in here." Reeve muttered.

Reno looked Reeve over for a second. "Don't worry I won't make any jokes."

Reeve looked down at himself. Sometime during the night he must have gotten rid of his robe. It lay at the other end of the bed like a discarded blanket leaving Reeve dressed only in his boxers. 

He blushed and reached down for his robe, drawing it over himself like a small sheet.

"No need to do that on my behalf." Reno told him.

"I was cold." Reeve reminded him. "I've got nothing I'm sure you've never seen before."

"On the contrary." Reno smirked. "You're an entirely different person and each person is an individual."

Reno sat up and stretched. This was accompanied by numerous popping sounds from each of Reno's joints.

"I guess that alarm meant it's about work time." Reno stated.

Reeve rolled onto his back, wincing at the sudden light that flooded into his eyes. 

"Not me." He told him. "Think I'll make the wise decision to chuck a sicky today."

"What you don't feel well?" Reno asked concerned.

"No, just want a day off. I think I'm entitled."

"I'm shocked. I think my bad influence in stating to rub off on you." Reno observed.

"Maybe." Reeve agreed. "But I choose to see it as any but a bad thing."

A sharp ringing sound coming from somewhere down on the floor silenced the conversation.

Groaning for a second time that morning, Reno crawled across the bed to find his discarded jacket. Picking it up he pulled his PHS from the inside pocket. For a second Reno just sat on the bed and looked at it for a while.

"I don't think I want to answer this." Reno said just before he did so.

"Reno." He answered almost hesitantly.

Reeve watched Reno in silence, trying to gauge the type of conversation by Reno's facial expressions. But Reno only looked impassive. Reeve knew that when Reno set his mind to it, he could wipe all traces of what he was feeling from his face. He guessed that this was one such time.

Eventually Reno hung up and looked at Reeve apologetically. "I have to go. Tseng's waiting for me."

Reno went to get up but Reeve caught his arm as he moved away. "What'll happen?"

"I think I have a good idea." He muttered. "It's funny you know. All this time I have been worried that Tseng was going to get rid of me because he thought I wasn't up to scratch. I spent the last week sloggin' my guts out to show him that I was, and in the end, the thing that's going to be downfall, is going to be myself. Not Tseng, or anyone else. I beat them all to the punch."

"And you think that's funny?"

"In a sick sort of way."

Reeve released Reno's arm and watched as he attempted to fix himself up and smooth his clothes out.

"I'll be here all day if you need me." Reeve told him seriously.

Reno gave up on his clothes and set about getting into his jacket.

"I think I've long since worn out my welcome." He stated.

Reeve sat up and almost glared at Reno. "Come back as soon as you're done."

Again that slight smile touched Reno's face. "It'll probably be right after my meeting." 

"You really think It'll be that bad?"

Reno grimaced. "Suffice to say that I think you were right when you used the word 'done'."

"I didn't mean it like that." He assured.

"I know. But it was apt." Reno walked to the door. "I'll be back."

"Soon but not too soon." Reeve encouraged. "You better wear your glasses."

Reno stopped and touched his black eye gingerly. "Is it really that bad?"

"It looks like you got punched by a 6ft 6 bodybuilder."

Reno reached into his jacket and removed his shades. "Thanks." Then he resumed his walk out of the bedroom. Soon after Reeve heard the sound of his door bang shut.

He let himself fall back onto his bed, pulling his robe back up to shut out the cold morning air. 

Hopefully Reno wasn't walking into anything nasty that Tseng might have in store for him. If Reno had told him correctly, it had all been an accident anyway. How could they blame Reno for that?

Sighing he rolled over and picked up his phone off the night stand. He'd better tell his department that he wasn't coming in today. 

***************************************

Before entering Tseng's office, Reno froze, as if he were physically unable to go any further. How could he face them all again? He'd shot a member of his team for godssakes! Something like that wasn't exactly looked on with much merit, even if it had been unintentional. 

That hollow feeling started to seep back into his brain. Again he felt disgusted with himself. Here he was having an internal conflict over how this was going to effect /him/. One thing he could say was that Tseng certainly trained him well. Reno realised that he thought things through exactly the way every Turk was trained to. Worry about yourself and feel nothing. Cold hard killer with no remorse. 

Reno shuddered and willed his feet to move once more. 

Upon entering the office, Reno couldn't help the surprised look that passed over his face. H had been expecting Rude and Tseng to be there, but he'd never considered that Heidigar would be in on the meeting.

"Morning Reno." Tseng greeted him, a touch less than warmly. "Please have a seat."

Casting one wary eye at his two superiors Reno did as he was told, taking a vacant seat next to Rude before Tseng's desk.

"Sirs." He greeted back formally.

Heidigar was the next to speak. 

"I think you know why you've been called in here Reno."

Reno nodded numbly. "Yes Sir."

"It was an unfortunate thing, what happened yesterday. Normally it wouldn't even call for any action to be taken against you." He paused for a second before continuing, "But I can not ignore your actions of late. Over the past couple of months ever report that has come to my office regarding Turk business has been, shall we say, casting you in a rather harsh light. Disregard for the chain of command, disobeying direct orders, leaving your post or several occasions. The list goes on and on. I could almost overlook your latest folly if not for all this. Even after the fact that you did not so much as check your own position before opening fire on a target standing not inches from one of your own men. But your prior records just go to show how sloppy you've become, and that maybe somehow this might have all been avoided. We lost a good man yesterday Reno and I can not argue with the logic that perhaps, if you were more focussed and reliable, that you may have been able to prevent such a circumstance."

Reno just sat there and listened. He didn't twitch. He didn't think. He just sat there numbly and took it all in.

For a second Heidigar looked slightly taken back by the fact that Reno was not defending himself. Saying anything really.

"I have no other choice than to suspend you from the Turks. Indefinitely. You will have to hand in your Turk assigned weapon and your security card to your superior before leaving. You will be contacted when I see fit that you have served your time. And after that time you will have to attend Turk training sessions at least twice a week until Tseng or I see that you are ready. Is that clear."

Reno just nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Then you are dismissed. As soon as you have handed everything back to Tseng you will be escorted out of the building."

Reno stood, even though he couldn't have been sure that his legs would hold him and walked to Tseng's desk. It was the first time he'd looked at his boss during the entire berating. Tseng looked older somehow. Weakened. But no concern or sympathy crossed his features as Reno set his gun on the desk. No hint of remorse showed as he extracted his keycard from his wallet and set it next to his weapon.

Reno kept his face neutral throughout the entire meeting. It wasn't hard when he felt nothing. Empty, Detached. Hardly even emotions.

He turned from the desk and walked confidently out of the office. 

Rude met him in the hallway. "I'm your escort." He said simply.

Reno nodded and proceeded his friend down the hallway toward the elevator banks. 

Once safely in the elevator Rude reached out to lift the shades from Reno's eyes.

"This is not the answer."

Rude could have been talking about Reno's obvious fight or his suspension. Both probably.

Reno just looked back at him silently. His expression still unreadable.

Rude tried again. "I know you Reno. Don't go and do something stupid because of what some jackass decides is for the best. You're better than that."

Something dark seemed to pass on front of Reno's eyes at the statement. Suddenly Reno couldn't stand it. He wasn't a guy who took things with a nod and kept silent. Something inside Reno snapped.

"Do you really know me Rude!? Do you?!" He shouted angrily slowing advancing toward his friend. "Why shouldn't I go out and do something stupid?! It would sure as hell help a lot of people in this city if I did! Why not go out get drunk walk into a blind alley waving a wad of gil?! Maybe I should be shot, stabbed, hung, whatever! Do people a fucking favour."

Reno stopped and rubbed his temples. Then he added more quietly. "I just don't care any more. I'm not afraid that I may never get my job back. I'm more afraid of the fact that they might actually give it back to me. At this point I'd kill the president with my bare hands, take a photo of myself doing it and post it up on all the bulletin boards in the building if they asked me nicely enough."

The look in Reno's eyes made even Rude take a step back. Suddenly Rude didn't really feel like talking any more.

And he didn't. Not until they reached the glass doors in the foyer.

"I want you to go back to my place." Rude told him, with concern in his voice. "Maggie will be there, she'd like to see you."

Reno pulled his shades back over his eyes. "You really want me to go visit your girlfriend...Now?"

"Yes." Rude insisted.

"I won't go shoot myself Rude. Tseng's got my gun remember."

"There's worse you could do."

Reno was actually grinning, the rest of his face betraying what he was really feeling. The end result looked quite maniacal.

"That's like giving sleeping pills to a person contemplating suicide." He warned. "Think I'll just go for a walk."

"Go down to Sec 6. Go find something young and innocent to fuck. I'll call you later." Rude said bye way of a goodbye.

Reno shook his head and walked out through the doors, the glare of the tall buildings making him squint. 

"If you insist." Reno muttered.

*****************************************

When Reeve was nervous he paced. 5 steps one way 5 the other. It was a habit he'd picked up in his childhood that he hadn't bee able to kick. He never usually liked to show when he was nervous. His father used to tell him that it was a sign of weakness, a flaw. But how could he stop a habit that he didn't even realise he had half the time. It wasn't until his twentieth lap that he even noticed he was doing it. 

Willing himself to stop, he took a seat on his couch and reached for the remote control for his TV. He flipped through the channels distractedly, his mind wandering from one thing to another faster than he was going through the channels. Sighing heavily he finally settled on the 24hr news channel and attempted to get more comfortable on the sofa.

Finally his mind started to slow, and his nervousness lessened enough for him to concentrate on the screen in front of him. He wasn't sure why he even watched this channel. News was depressing, and the newscasters only seemed there to show how good they look in a dark grey blazer

Reeve just sat there wondering how good those teeth would look after he put his shoe through them.

A single knock echoed through the room and Reeve got to his feet. Reno must be back. He had only really been gone a little over an hour. Either his meeting had gone well, or it had gone really badly.

Reeve opened the door and was immediately met with Reno lips. For a second Reeve wasn't sure exactly what had happened. A split second after he had opened the door Reno had lunged at him, and.....he was kissing him.

Reeve let out a little grunt of surprise as Reno backed hi further into the apartment, shutting the door behind him with his foot. This done Reno finally drew back, allowing Reeve to breathe.

"Did I scare you?" He asked breathlessly, somewhat concerned.

Reeve fought hard to keep the pounding in his head to a minimum, and each time he failed miserably. Instead he tried to focus on Reno's question.

_Did I scare you?_

Reeve nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes." He managed.

Reno bit his lip in an obvious attempt to look guilty as he moved to take a step back. To give Reeve some room.

Reeve's hand shot out, grabbing Reno's wrist stopping him as he had this morning. He smiled at Reno nervously, "Do it again."

Again Reno didn't hesitate. He just grinned and drew Reeve back into his arms.

Reeve's head swam as Reno kissed him. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew that this was definitely the wrong thing he should be doing. He should be stopping this. But he didn't. All he could focus on was the feel of Reno's lips, the feel of Reno's hands as they roamed his body. 

Reno broke the kiss momentarily to lift Reeve's t-shirt up over his head, before returning to kiss Reeve just as passionately as he had the first time.

As much as he hated to do it, Reeve pulled Reno's hands of his body and slipped his jacket off. His roaming hands sort out the buttons of Reno's shirt, but under the assault of Reno's demanding lips he found it hard to concentrate on the buttons. 

Reeve made an irritated noise against Reno's lips when the top button eluded him again. Sensing Reeve's problem Reno drew back fractionally.

"Rip it." He breathed.

"But..."

Reno grinned, breathless and flushed. "It'd be worth it."

This time it was Reeve who initiated the kiss. Impatient to replace the lost time. He reached up to Reno's shirt once more. Finding the treacherous buttons Reeve tugged savagely either side. Most of the buttons popped out, finally exposing Reno's bare skin to his roaming hands.

Reno sighed into Reeve's mouth as Reeve ran his hands down Reno's stomach, his muscles slightly twitching under each movement. When the reached Reno belt, they stopped suddenly, and Reeve broke away.

"Something wrong?" Reno asked disheartened by the response.

Reeve shook his head. Nothing was really wrong after all. But the suddenness of it all still bothered him. He couldn't help but feel that this really didn't mean that much to Reno. 

Reeve briefly reflected on his past relationships. Well actually they hadn't even been relationships. A few hours of savagery followed by a door slam. And he was sick of it. He didn't want that to happen ever again. He definitely didn't need the reminder. And he would rather nothing to happen that allow his friendship to Reno be lost for the sake of that.

"Why all this?" He asked uncertainly.

Reno took a few breaths to calm himself. "I would've thought it was fairly obvious by now."

"Which part exactly?"

"I want to. I want you." He said.

Reno attempted to bridge the gap between them, but Reeve took another step back.

"Yeah and for how long? I'm not prepared to loose a friend for this." Reeve tried to explain.

Reno stood there blankly. "Thinking ahead is not something I do well." He said simply. "But I never would have started this if I thought that I would never talk to you again."

"How do I know that you mean that?" Reeve asked softly.

For that Reno had no reply. He just closed his eyes and stood there. 

"I trust you." Reeve finally said, surprising even himself.

Reno's eyes shot open. "You do?" He asked. Slowly he closed his eyes again. "You shouldn't."

Reno felt a warm hand on his hip. 

"Unless you've been lying to me. I have no reason not to." Reeve took a steady breath, finally hitting upon a decision. "Either way, I'm willing to risk it."

Reno opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Reeve's lips, softly this time, against his own. And unconsciously, he kissed back. Reno had never kissed anyone like this. It was always rough, demanding. This was sweet, gentle.

Reeve moved to kiss his way down Reno's throat, and Reno let himself be pulled into the warm embrace.

Suddenly he felt that it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

His hands moved to Reeve's belt buckle, expertly undoing it he slid the zipper down, the sound making a loud noise in the almost quiet room.

"Maybe we should move." Reeve suggested.

"No." Reno cut him off.

With practised ease he brang his foot around behind Reeve's a tripped him. Reeve let out a surprised yelp as he fell off balance and softly hit the thick carpet. Reno followed him down more slowly, drinking in the sight of the man beneath him.

"Here." Reno finished leaning down to capture Reeve's lips with his.

********************************

"I can't decide whether you had a good day today or a bad one." Reeve said voicing his thoughts.

Reno tore his eyes away from the window to the man laying beside him, bathed in the warm dusk light, glad that they had finally decided to move to the bedroom after the carpet in Reeve's living room.

"Depends on which part of the day you mean." Reno answered shifting slightly to place a soft kiss on Reeve's lips.

"The first part. And stop trying to change the subject." Reeve said with false annoyance.

"I thought you liked the other subject." Reno said.

"I did." Reeve said honestly. "I really did. But it can't tell if that other subject was a result from celebration or from dejection."

Reno sighed and moved his head to lay on Reeve's chest. "Neither and both." Reno replied hesitantly. 

Reeve was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I did get suspended." He admitted. "But having sex with you comes somewhere under that celebration category."

Reeve blushed at the comment. "Thanks. But are you okay?"

"Better with every moment." He responded, without thinking. Suddenly his face screwed up into a look of disgust. "God, I'm starting to sound like a greeting card. I assure you that I'm usually not this lame post-coitus."

Reeve smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"I know, it's sickening."

Reeve laughed, making Reno head bob with the action.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. It's your fault you know. You're making me into a soft touch."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Reno moved to look at Reeve. "Maybe you should. Takes a lot to change me."

Again he kissed him. This time the kiss lasted and became more frenzied. A sudden knock at the door interrupted them. 

Reno grinned. "I'll get it." He offered.

"Don't you dare. No offence Reno but the last thing I need is the rumours after I have a naked man answer my door."

Reno's grin just grew wider. "Why who is it?"

Reeve got up and pulled his jeans on. "I don't know."

"Spoiler." Reno accused.

"That's me." Reeve said as he found a shirt and pulled it on. "Please stay here."

Reno just layed there and grinned. "Sure thing. No problem."

Shaking his head Reeve left the room and headed toward his front door. Along the way he picked up his and Reno's discarded clothing and threw it out of the sights of anyone who might be at the door.

A second knock sounded as Reeve approached the door once more.

"Going casual are you?" Scarlet asked raising an eyebrow when he opened the door.

For a second panic creased his features. 

_Shit. Scarlet. I forgot._

"I didn't see you at work and I though...." Scarlet stopped mid-sentence as she watched something over Reeve's shoulder.

Reeve froze when he realised what must have happened. 

Reno's need to make mischief must have won over his good sense to stay where he was. Reeve could just imagine Reno walking across the room behind in his boxers, scratching his ass.

"Why is Reno scratching his butt in your living room?" She asked him her brow creasing in confusion. "Does he usually walk around your apartment in his underwear?"

Reeve grimaced, "Only when he wants to get shot by me." Reeve muttered.

"What?"

Reeve cleared his throat. "Only when he wants to do his laundry." He lied lamely.

Scarlet though seemed to buy the answer and focussed back on Reeve. "So where do you want to go?" She asked, a bright smile touching her features.

Reeve suddenly found it necessary to look ill. "The reason I wasn't at work today was because I'm not feeling to well. I'm sorry to spring this on you now, but I realised too late that I don't have your phone number."

The smiled dripped off Scarlet's face. "Oh. If you're not well, I could make you something to eat. Dinner in bed, how does that sound?"

Reeve refused to read into the suggestion too much. "I'm not real hungry." He told her apologetically. "Can we give it a miss tonight?"

Reluctantly Scarlet nodded. "I guess. But I'll owe you that home-cooked meal." She said, forcing a smile. "Here I'll give you my number."

She reached into her purse and extracted a card. "Give me a call when you're feeling better okay."

Reeve nodded and tried to smile. "Okay."

"Night Reeve, I hope you feel better soon. And say hello to Reno for me."

"Will do. I'll see you on Monday." He said and closed the door. 

Almost immediately he felt someone approach behind him. "You can't help yourself can you?" He asked not turning.

"It's part of my charm." Reno answered. "That was Scarlet." He added.

Now Reeve turned. "I did realise that." Reeve said sarcastically. "And I guess you heard all that?"

Reno smirked. "Naturally." Then, "You had a date with Scarlet? Talk about torture. How did you get roped into that?"

Reeve grinned. "She wanted to apologise for coming on to me too strongly the other night."

To Reeve's surprise Reno burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Reeve asked mildly insulted.

Reno stifled his fit. "Sorry. Rufus told me that Scarlet was on the prowl for someone. I didn't know it was you. I just find it amusing."

"Well I don't. She sure is persistent."

"She won't give up on you, even if she does buy that lame excuse you threw at her about me. Scarlet doesn't like to loose."

"She seems nice enough."

"I'm sure she does," Reno said reaching up to Reeve's face and drawing him closer. "But I should think that you have better things to do with your time."

Reeve let himself be kissed for a few minutes before breaking off.

"I think your right." He answered and smiled.

**********************************************************

Scarlet waked out of the apartment building and headed toward her car. The night was a chilly one for this time of year. But she supposed that with all the pollution the city created, the weather patterns were going to be anything but natural.

Eventually her numb hands allowed her to open her car door. She plopped down into the driver's seat and shut the door quickly, trying to trap the cold outside. Inside the car was still warm from the heater she'd had on during her trip here.

She was disappointed that Reeve was staying home tonight. More disappointed that he hadn't let her come inside and cook him dinner. After all, she was fully prepared to believe he was sick for as long as he chose to lie and tell her he was. The absolute clincher had been when she had seen Reno waltz across the room behind Reeve. It was something she had never planned on. Something she never thought might happen. But it was true.

_Reeve and Reno. Together. ._

It had been all too evident in his eyes. His flushed skin, his kiss swollen lips.

__

Fucking.

She supposed she should be annoyed. One of her own failures had beat her to the punch. But she found herself smiling.

_It definitely presents possibilities._

Not to mention the challenge to end all challenges. 

Her smile grew as she thought about telling Rufus about this one.


	8. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 8-Repu...

Would You Scare Me Again?

**Chapter 8**

Repercussions of good decisions.

_By Anime Fearie_

            Reno couldn't stop his mind from wandering.  He kept thinking of his situation.  

            _I'm not a Turk._

            The thought seemed so alien to him that he couldn't help but not believe it.  True he hadn't exactly been fired.  But a suspension within the Turk ranks was unheard of.  Reno had heard rumours about only one other Turk that had ever been suspended.  And even that was just a rumour.

            _I'm not a Turk.  And Tseng didn't say anything._

_            Tseng._

_            He couldn't believe that Tseng had just sat there and said nothing.  During the whole encounter Tseng had not even offered him a look of sympathy. Nothing._

            _He blames me._

            Possible.  But Tseng didn't even yell at him.  Reno couldn't stand it when Tseng chose to suffer in silence.  At least when he yelled and screamed, Reno knew exactly what he was thinking; what was wrong, and how he could fix it.  But in situations such as this Reno could do nothing.  He hated that feeling.

            Reno sat up, knowing he would never sleep with all that weighed on his mind.

            At his sudden movement a small moan issued from somewhere beside him.  Reeve lay on his stomach, the sheets twisted around his waist exposing his pale skin to Reno's wandering gaze.

            _At least something good came out of all this._

_            Softly Reno traced the small scars on Reeve's back.  He ran his fingers up from Reeve's lower back to his shoulder blades where the marks disappeared over his shoulders._

            "You shouldn't do that."  Reeve's muffled voice sounded.

            Reno didn't stop.  "I didn't know you were awake.  Did I wake you?"

            "Not really I was just dozing.  They're ugly aren't they?"

            Reno dipped his head to run his tongue over one of the marks making Reeve shiver.  

            "Not at all."  Reno replied.

            "I guess your wondering."  Reeve said almost forlornly.

            Reno tried to act casual.  "It had crossed my mind.  But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

            They both fell silent for a while before Reeve talked again.

            "Do you know what you said earlier about not wanting to taint my view of you?  I just suddenly realised how you felt."

            Reno stopped his hand for a minute and let it rest in between Reeve's shoulder blades.  

            "But you said that no matter what it was that I had done, it could never change who am I really am in your eyes.  I feel the same way, really."

            Reeve sighed into his pillow.  "I guess you could say that this all started as a result from my own stupidity, and I'll be the first to admit that when I was younger I was pretty screwed up.  Especially after my mother died.  She was all I really had you know.  I could talk to her about anything and everything.  I didn't really have many friends of my own.  A lot of the kids just saw me as a spoilt little rich kid, so I could never really get close to anyone.  Anyway, when she died I just lost it.  I had no one who would listen to me, no one that really cared for me.  My father wasn't interested in me.  He even hired a man to look after me so he didn't have to."

            Reno just nodded and listened.  He got the feeling that this was something that Reeve had never talked about to anyone.  Reno knew what he meant though.  Being dumped by a parent.  Reno's own parents couldn't have cared less if he were someone that had just walked into their home off the street.  But he kept it to himself.  He knew it wasn't the same.  Reno had friends.  People in the same situation that understood the heartaches.

            "One day just by accident, I missed my stop on the train as I was coming home from school.  Back then Junon had this subway line that ran from the top quarters down to the more seedier districts.  It was in the latter part of town that I suddenly found myself.  It was one of those days that I was in a bitch of a mood.  The kind of mood where you feel like you could kill someone just if they said hello to you.  With these moods comes a sense of invulnerability.  You think that if someone tries anything with you it'll be there own bad luck you know.  Even though if something /had/ happened I would have been dead in two minutes.  But I could never think realistically in those moods of mine.

            "Anyway I was passing this bar down near Thornton Street where this guy and his buddies suddenly stumble out and spot me.  One of them tells me that I look clean enough and then asks if I'm working tonight.  I may have been ignorant of a lot of things back then, but I wasn't totally stupid, I knew what they meant.  At first the spoilt little brat within me was outraged.  How dare they? Didn't they know who they were propositioning?  But then it just clicked.  These men didn't know who I was.  They took me as they saw me.  A young boy with a washed out look in his eyes.  Here was a place where people's worth wasn't who their father was.  People didn't taunt you because of such trivial things.  If a person didn't like you around there they beat the shit out of you. Simple.  At that moment I wanted to be one of those people.  I wanted a chance for people to like me, and love me for who I was and what I could do.  So I said yes.  I let them take me down the alleyway behind the bar and do what they wanted with me."

            Reeve grimaced into the pillow.  " They left me bruised and bleeding with twenty dollars in my pocket.  It wasn't the money, and it wasn't quite the kind of love I was after.  It was the acceptance.

            "When I got home my guardian went off at me.  About being late, about the state I was in everything.  He asked me what had happened and I told him.  After everything that I'd just been through I was fearless.  He just looked at me like I was insane.  I don't know maybe I was.  From that night on I couldn't help it.  Every time I got put down at school, every time my father told me how worthless I was, I went back to Thornton Street.  Sometimes the punters were okay, sometimes they were nasty, but I just didn't care anymore.  I woke up in hospital a few times, my guardian at my bedside.  I knew he followed me a few times, but it never registered that he might follow me because he cared.  I thought he did it 'cause he was paid for it, or that he may find some sick pleasure in seeing me degrade myself in that way.

            "It ended though when I got shipped off to college.  He made me promise.  And I did.  I knew what I had done had been self-destructive, petty and childish in most ways.  And I hated it.  I hate those memories.  It was like I had been a different person then.  A person that I now despise."

            For a few minutes after Reeve had finished Reno couldn't find the right words to say.  

            _Reeve did /that/?_

            Talk about alien thoughts.  

_/Reeve/? Did /that/?_

_/Reeve/ is a guy who pays his parking tickets, donates blood and helps old ladies cross the street._

_No shit had he changed!_

He wanted to say something supportive.  Something totally understanding.

            "Shit."  Reno breathed, mentally smacking himself for not coming up with something better.

            "I guess this changes a lot."  Reeve said sadly.

            Reno took a deep breath to calm himself.  He used to remember seeing the young boys standing out front of the bars in the slums.  He used to think how pathetic they looked. How utterly wasted and lifeless they were.  It was something he himself had refused to ever lower himself to.    

            "Maybe."  Reno answered carefully.  "But not how I feel."

            Reeve moved to sit on the bed, facing Reno.  It was the first time that he had looked him in the eye since he'd begun to talk.

            "How /do/ you feel?"  He asked softly.

            Reno was the first to break eye contact, looking down at his hands in his lap.  

            "Strongly."  He answered vaguely.  

            "Strongly?"

            Reno gave an exasperated sigh.  "I'm a little new at this touchy feely stuff so bear with me okay.  I really like you Reeve and I want you to know that nothing you've just said could ever change that."

            Reeve picked up one of Reno's hands and held it to his face.  "Good. I just thought I should tell you.  I wanted to tell you.  Truth is that I've really had no one else to tell, not really."

            "You can tell me anything you know that."

            Reeve nodded.  "The same goes for you.  Your my best friend"

            Reno raised an eyebrow at him.  "I would think that I was a little beyond that by now."

            Despite his earlier mood, Reeve grinned.  "Well that's just something you may have to work on."

            **************************************************************

            "If your telling me they got a new rookie you loose a testicle Rude."

            Rude shook his head, unperturbed by Reno's threat.  "Tseng said he'd look after everything this weekend.  He just gave me they day off."

            Reno nodded apparently satisfied and looked out over the beach.  It was unmistakably beautiful.  Most people that lived in Midgar never got a chance to get out of the city, but those who could did, at any chance possible.

            "For a second I thought maybe Tseng had hired more help." 

            Rude looked down into the water where their two companions were in the midst of an intense water fight.

            "Tariff was the top of the training roster.  You know that recruits are disbanded if they don't make the cut.  The other three did not, Tariff got in instead."

            "Tseng could always call one back if he really wanted to."

            "I don't think he does."

            Reno took a sip from the beer bottle he was nursing.  "Could've fooled me."

            Now Rude turned to face Reno.  All morning Reno had been like this.  Cold, distant.  Very un-Reno-like in Rude's opinion.  He never thought Reno would take the suspension well, but it was unsettling to see his friend without his usual smirk or humour.

            "Tseng doesn't like this anymore than you do."

            "That I can believe.  But I think Tseng isn't liking the situation for completely different reasons.  I get the feeling that if the roles had been reversed and I had been the one who'd been shot, Tseng wouldn't have been so heartbroken."  Reno said sourly.  "You can't deny that I'm not exactly his favourite person."

            "Now you're talking about personal feelings.  Tseng would never let his personal feelings get in the way of the job and I think your suspension proves that."

            Reno looked at his friend, his face screwing up.  "How does that prove anything?"

            Rude sighed and looked back down to the water.  "You may not tell me everything about yourself Reno, but you've told me enough to get a certain feeling about some things.  I've known both of you for a very long time and I'm observant.  I know that you thought Tseng only saw your relationship as a casual sex fling but I know better.  There was strong feelings there at one point and you can't deny that.  Would he really have wanted to suspend someone he felt that much for?"

            "The only thing that that proves is that he either doesn't think that way now, or that he never did to begin with.  It was a long time ago Rude, it's long over."  Reno took another sip, "Besides, Rufus thinks that Tseng was fucking the new boy."

            At this statement the morbid air of the conversation was suddenly lifted and Rude cracked up.

            It was such and odd thing, to see Rude laugh about anything that Reno couldn't help the small smile that started to creep over his own face.

            "Rufus, would say that.  Tseng would never try anything with an innocent little new recruit like Tariff."  Rude said upon calming down.

            "He did with me."  Reno pointed out.

            "You were never innocent Reno.  And as you've led me to believe, it wasn't exactly Tseng that started anything."

            Reno followed Rude's gaze out over the water his mood getting a little more serious now as he watched the pair on the beach climb out of the water and stretch out over the sand.  "It's sure nothing I'd like to got through again though.  I think I can do better."

            Rude nodded, lifting his own beer to his lips.  "So I see.  I take it that me an Maggie will be the only ones who will know about the two of you."

            Reno nodded.  "It's better that he doesn't have to put up with the rumours at the water cooler."  He said as the sound of laugher floated up to their vantage point from the beach.  "He's too good for that."

            "They're sure getting along well."  Rude observed nodded toward the source of the laughter.

            "So I noticed.  Maybe we should get down there before they realise how much better they could do than us dumb smucks."

            Rude smiled and followed Reno as he started off down to the beach.

            Maggie looked up as the two got closer.  "You guys sure took your time.  Me and Reeve we beginning to contemplate running off without you."

            "That's what we figured."  Rude said taking a seat on the sand beside his girlfriend.

            "Finally we realised that there are less painful ways to die than to diss two Turks."  Maggie told him, a big grin planted on her face.

            "One Turk."  Reno corrected.

            "Two Turks."  Maggie persisted.  "Nothing gonna change that, no matter what your dim-witted asshole bosses might say.  Personally I don't think they could see talent if it did a private lap dance for them in a room full of mirrors."

            Reno shook his head, smiling.  "Such a sweet mouthed girlfriend you got there Rude."

            Maggie threw her long blond hair over her shoulder in an overly dramatic movement.  "That's not all that's sweet about me Reno."

            Reno tried to look innocent, "Now now, you know the rules.  No talk like that when Rude's around or he'll catch onto our private activities."

            Reeve just laid on his towel and watched the discussion in amazement.  "Do you usually carry on this way?"

            Reno sat down next to Reeve's towel and tugged on his sleeve.  "Why?  Jealous?"

            Reeve immediately went red.  For some reason he still found it uncomfortable knowing that Reno had told both Maggie and Rude about them.

            "You like embarrassing me don't you?"  Reeve accused trying to keep a light-hearted approach to the subject.  

            Reno lent down and gave Reeve a light kiss.  "I just love the cute colours you turn."  He mocked jokingly.

            Reeve went redder.

            "Lay off Reno."  Maggie warned.  "I'm sure there are ways we could do the same to you."

            Reno never missed a beat.  "I thought I told you that telling me about your sex life with Rude only served to make me green, not red."

            Maggie sat up and looked at Reno closely, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face.  "Maybe I should tell you about last night then.  I'm telling you Reno the things this man can do with his..."

            She never got a chance to finish.  With a bestial cry Reno leapt up from his position on the sand and made a grab for Maggie.  He pulled her up into his arms and made a jog toward the water, muttering threats of drowning toward the giggling woman in his arms.

            Reeve watched the two with amusement.  "Shouldn't you stop him?"  He asked Rude.

            Rude just shrugged.  "She had it coming.  Those two are like a pair of kids when they're together, I don't think I could stop them if I tried."

            "They sure get along well.  You never get worried?"

            "Never."  Rude answered immediately.  "I trust them both too much.  For all the flirting they do in jest, I think they act to much like siblings to be too serious about it."  Rude confessed.  "Besides I think Reno is a little to taken with somebody else at the moment."

            Reeve felt his face begin to grow hot again.  "What has Reno told you exactly?"  Reeve asked curiously.

            Rude finished his beer and threw the bottle back into a basket beside him.  "Not much.  He didn't have to, I can tell."

            Reeve nodded.  "Are you used to him bringing people out with you two?  I mean...I don't know....It's just that you both seem relaxed with the situation an' all."

            Rude cast a sideways look at Reeve.  "Living in Midgar isn't exactly living a sheltered existence, there's nothing Reno could do that I probably haven't already seen.  It seems to me that you're the one who isn't all that comfortable."

            Reeve sat up and looked out to where Reno was still trying to dunk Maggie in the waves.  "I guess I'm just not used to such things in social situations."  He said vaguely.  

            "Because your with a guy?"  Rude asked curiously.

            "No, well, I don't know."  He said lamely.  "I guess that could be part of it."

            Rude sighed heavily and put his head down.  "None of your or Reno's true friends are going to care, me and Maggie included.  After everything Reno has been through I'm glad that he was able to find you. You're a decent guy, I reckon your good for him and that's all that I see.  You could be a chocobo for all I care, so long as he's happy."

            Reeve smiled at the attempted compliment.  Especially from a man he really hadn't heard two words off all day.  

            Rude hadn't finished.  "To answer your previous question...no.  Reno hasn't bought anyone out on our weekly pissup picnics.  Ever.  Your the first."

            Reeve was about to question Rude's last statement but he's eyes caught Reno and Maggie as they trekked back up the beach toward him and Rude, silly grins plastered on their faces, breathing hard. Reeve felt his breath catch in his throat.  The light cotton pants Reno was wearing when he had been wearing all day hung loosely on his hips as if the slightest movement might dislodge them and send them pilling around his ankles.  His soaking hair sent streams of clear salt water running down his bare chest.  Reno caught the look Reeve knew he must be giving and gave him a knowing smirk.

            "Learnt your lesson?"  Rude asked Maggie as she stood in front of him.

            Maggie shrugged and reached down for her dress beside the towels.  "For at least two hours."  

            She slipped her dress over her bathers and did a little twirl.  "Do you guys like it?"  She asked smoothing the white fabric over her hips.  "Rude bought it for my birthday, I'm gonna wear it all week rain hail or shine."

            Reno plopped down onto the sand and looked up at her critically.  "Nice."  He said.  "At just the right angle I can see right through it."

            Maggie paused and looked down at herself.  "No good for work then?"  She asked innocently.

            "Maybe if you really want to get that promotion you were after."  Rude told her eyeing her much the same way Reeve had toward Reno earlier.

            "You saying that all my hard work and late nights won't do it unless I'm strutting my stuff?"  She asked mildly offended.

            "I'm not saying that, I'm merely suggesting that if it were up to your looks alone one day you'd end up being my boss.  As you pointed out before bosses are moronic and just can't see talent."  Rude answered smugly.

            Maggie sat down across Rude's lap and laughed.  "Never use a girl's reasoning against her in an argument, all it will earn you is a spot on the couch."

            ************************************************************

            Rufus came to a stop in front of his apartment building.  The sweat poured down his face and underneath his clothes making them adhere to his body.  Gently he sat down on the curb to catch his breath and attempt to pull the clothing away from his itching skin.

            As Rufus sat there, breathing still ragged, he heard the approach of someone wearing heels.  The click on the pavement though didn't make him look up.  He knew who the owner was.

            The footsteps stopped beside him.

            "I can't believe you still jog Rufus.  Do you delight in trying to kill yourself?"  Scarlet asked almost amused.

            "You'd prefer me turn into Palmer?"  Rufus asked dryly, still not looking at her.

            "I see your point."

            "Did you want something Scarlet or did you just come to brag about your date last Friday?"

            Scarlet sighed and primly took a seat on the curb next to Rufus.  "Yes well, there's a catch there.  You see the date didn't exactly go ahead. Reeve said he wasn't feeling well."

            "I wouldn't exactly take that as a brush off.  He wasn't at work after all."

            "He was lying."  She state confidently.  "It was because he already had company.  Male company I might add."

            Rufus almost laughed.  "You're kidding?  You mean the great Scarlet has fallen for someone who is not only in a relationship, but also someone who is gay?"

            He could almost imagine Scarlet scowling at his comment.  

            "I don't think that all is lost.  After all he was responding to me the other night whether it registered to him or not. Not gay Rufus.  Not either I think.  I will admit thought that I'm not actually totally put off by this new turn of events.  Call me adventurous but if I can at least get to one of them I might be able to break into this little party of theirs."

            Rufus shook his head.  "You really are unbelievable.  I don't even know why you'd bother."

            "It's because of the person our Reeve has taken up with I guess.  It presents too much of an incentive."

            Now Rufus looked toward her and the almost dreamy look on her face.  "Why?  Do we know this other guy, or are you just drooling over the idea of getting two at once?"

            "You might say that we know him.  I admit that I hadn't really got that greater look at him, but the hair was unmistakable."

            Rufus knew.  "Reno."  He breathed.

            "Good guess.  So as you can imagine the pair of them have definitely got my attention."

            Rufus just stared out into the road in front on him.  "Why would Reno go for a guy like that?"

            "Beats me, but I'm hardly complaining on his choice in men."  Scarlet responded dreamily. "However, I'm not about to sit back and watch this little newcomer get one up on me."

            "Your dreaming Scarlet."  Rufus said bitterly.  "What makes you think either one of them would go for you.  Reno for one doesn't even like you."

            "As if that would ever stop a man.  After all you don't like me and you still sleep with me."  Scarlet stopped suddenly as she thought of something else.  "You don't suppose there's more to those two than....."

            "Reno?"  Rufus snorted, "I hardly think so."

            "Good,"  Scarlet answered reassured.  "Monogamy is such a pain in the ass to deal with."

            "A true woman of the modern times."  Rufus said without humour.  "Why is it that you came here anyway Scarlet?"

            "I know how you love gossip Rufus, even if it is the type that you really can't spread around.  Also I think that you can help me."

            "Oh yes?  And why would I do something like that?"

            Scarlet looked at him critically, a small smile curving her red lips.  "I think I might know you better than yourself, if you really don't know."  

_                                                            *****_

_notes: okay I suck.  Sensless mush followed by a Scarlet scene, not to mention Reeve's dilemma at it's peak moment.  The problem with this chapter was that it wasn't intended to turn out this way.  I initially had Reeve's dilemma plotted out at something else entirely, but since then I had read a fic that pretty much had the same idea as me and I'm still striving to be original above all else.  Well as original as I can get in this genre.  Very un-Reeve like behaviour but I'll twist it to my favour as I have so many other times before.  I had just hoped that I didn't have to put a story like that in my fic.  God from all the others I've read it makes it sound like all gay characters have to have had a screwed up childhood.  Was that an un-offical rule that I was unaware of? (heavy sarcasm).  Still makes for interesting reading I guess, and I bet that none of you guessed I would write /that/ for Reeve._

_            The mushy love stuff at the beach was a necessity guys really.  It had to be done.  I know we would all prefer them to stay indoors and fuck each others brains out, but they need to interact in speech that goes beyond the words; 'oh' 'yes' 'harder' 'gods' 'caramel sundae' & 'firehose'._

_            I make no apologies for Scarlet.  I didn't want her in the story.  I think she is now writing her own scenes. Mwahahahahahahahaha._

_Love, sundae's and firehoses_

_AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_all my stories can be found in my 70th Floor Office in Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_


	9. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 8-Repu...

Would You Scare Me Again?

**Chapter 8**

Repercussions of good decisions.

_By Anime Fearie_

            Reno couldn't stop his mind from wandering.  He kept thinking of his situation.  

            _I'm not a Turk._

            The thought seemed so alien to him that he couldn't help but not believe it.  True he hadn't exactly been fired.  But a suspension within the Turk ranks was unheard of.  Reno had heard rumours about only one other Turk that had ever been suspended.  And even that was just a rumour.

            _I'm not a Turk.  And Tseng didn't say anything._

_            Tseng._

_            He couldn't believe that Tseng had just sat there and said nothing.  During the whole encounter Tseng had not even offered him a look of sympathy. Nothing._

            _He blames me._

            Possible.  But Tseng didn't even yell at him.  Reno couldn't stand it when Tseng chose to suffer in silence.  At least when he yelled and screamed, Reno knew exactly what he was thinking; what was wrong, and how he could fix it.  But in situations such as this Reno could do nothing.  He hated that feeling.

            Reno sat up, knowing he would never sleep with all that weighed on his mind.

            At his sudden movement a small moan issued from somewhere beside him.  Reeve lay on his stomach, the sheets twisted around his waist exposing his pale skin to Reno's wandering gaze.

            _At least something good came out of all this._

_            Softly Reno traced the small scars on Reeve's back.  He ran his fingers up from Reeve's lower back to his shoulder blades where the marks disappeared over his shoulders._

            "You shouldn't do that."  Reeve's muffled voice sounded.

            Reno didn't stop.  "I didn't know you were awake.  Did I wake you?"

            "Not really I was just dozing.  They're ugly aren't they?"

            Reno dipped his head to run his tongue over one of the marks making Reeve shiver.  

            "Not at all."  Reno replied.

            "I guess your wondering."  Reeve said almost forlornly.

            Reno tried to act casual.  "It had crossed my mind.  But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

            They both fell silent for a while before Reeve talked again.

            "Do you know what you said earlier about not wanting to taint my view of you?  I just suddenly realised how you felt."

            Reno stopped his hand for a minute and let it rest in between Reeve's shoulder blades.  

            "But you said that no matter what it was that I had done, it could never change who am I really am in your eyes.  I feel the same way, really."

            Reeve sighed into his pillow.  "I guess you could say that this all started as a result from my own stupidity, and I'll be the first to admit that when I was younger I was pretty screwed up.  Especially after my mother died.  She was all I really had you know.  I could talk to her about anything and everything.  I didn't really have many friends of my own.  A lot of the kids just saw me as a spoilt little rich kid, so I could never really get close to anyone.  Anyway, when she died I just lost it.  I had no one who would listen to me, no one that really cared for me.  My father wasn't interested in me.  He even hired a man to look after me so he didn't have to."

            Reno just nodded and listened.  He got the feeling that this was something that Reeve had never talked about to anyone.  Reno knew what he meant though.  Being dumped by a parent.  Reno's own parents couldn't have cared less if he were someone that had just walked into their home off the street.  But he kept it to himself.  He knew it wasn't the same.  Reno had friends.  People in the same situation that understood the heartaches.

            "One day just by accident, I missed my stop on the train as I was coming home from school.  Back then Junon had this subway line that ran from the top quarters down to the more seedier districts.  It was in the latter part of town that I suddenly found myself.  It was one of those days that I was in a bitch of a mood.  The kind of mood where you feel like you could kill someone just if they said hello to you.  With these moods comes a sense of invulnerability.  You think that if someone tries anything with you it'll be there own bad luck you know.  Even though if something /had/ happened I would have been dead in two minutes.  But I could never think realistically in those moods of mine.

            "Anyway I was passing this bar down near Thornton Street where this guy and his buddies suddenly stumble out and spot me.  One of them tells me that I look clean enough and then asks if I'm working tonight.  I may have been ignorant of a lot of things back then, but I wasn't totally stupid, I knew what they meant.  At first the spoilt little brat within me was outraged.  How dare they? Didn't they know who they were propositioning?  But then it just clicked.  These men didn't know who I was.  They took me as they saw me.  A young boy with a washed out look in his eyes.  Here was a place where people's worth wasn't who their father was.  People didn't taunt you because of such trivial things.  If a person didn't like you around there they beat the shit out of you. Simple.  At that moment I wanted to be one of those people.  I wanted a chance for people to like me, and love me for who I was and what I could do.  So I said yes.  I let them take me down the alleyway behind the bar and do what they wanted with me."

            Reeve grimaced into the pillow.  " They left me bruised and bleeding with twenty dollars in my pocket.  It wasn't the money, and it wasn't quite the kind of love I was after.  It was the acceptance.

            "When I got home my guardian went off at me.  About being late, about the state I was in everything.  He asked me what had happened and I told him.  After everything that I'd just been through I was fearless.  He just looked at me like I was insane.  I don't know maybe I was.  From that night on I couldn't help it.  Every time I got put down at school, every time my father told me how worthless I was, I went back to Thornton Street.  Sometimes the punters were okay, sometimes they were nasty, but I just didn't care anymore.  I woke up in hospital a few times, my guardian at my bedside.  I knew he followed me a few times, but it never registered that he might follow me because he cared.  I thought he did it 'cause he was paid for it, or that he may find some sick pleasure in seeing me degrade myself in that way.

            "It ended though when I got shipped off to college.  He made me promise.  And I did.  I knew what I had done had been self-destructive, petty and childish in most ways.  And I hated it.  I hate those memories.  It was like I had been a different person then.  A person that I now despise."

            For a few minutes after Reeve had finished Reno couldn't find the right words to say.  

            _Reeve did /that/?_

            Talk about alien thoughts.  

_/Reeve/? Did /that/?_

_/Reeve/ is a guy who pays his parking tickets, donates blood and helps old ladies cross the street._

_No shit had he changed!_

He wanted to say something supportive.  Something totally understanding.

            "Shit."  Reno breathed, mentally smacking himself for not coming up with something better.

            "I guess this changes a lot."  Reeve said sadly.

            Reno took a deep breath to calm himself.  He used to remember seeing the young boys standing out front of the bars in the slums.  He used to think how pathetic they looked. How utterly wasted and lifeless they were.  It was something he himself had refused to ever lower himself to.    

            "Maybe."  Reno answered carefully.  "But not how I feel."

            Reeve moved to sit on the bed, facing Reno.  It was the first time that he had looked him in the eye since he'd begun to talk.

            "How /do/ you feel?"  He asked softly.

            Reno was the first to break eye contact, looking down at his hands in his lap.  

            "Strongly."  He answered vaguely.  

            "Strongly?"

            Reno gave an exasperated sigh.  "I'm a little new at this touchy feely stuff so bear with me okay.  I really like you Reeve and I want you to know that nothing you've just said could ever change that."

            Reeve picked up one of Reno's hands and held it to his face.  "Good. I just thought I should tell you.  I wanted to tell you.  Truth is that I've really had no one else to tell, not really."

            "You can tell me anything you know that."

            Reeve nodded.  "The same goes for you.  Your my best friend"

            Reno raised an eyebrow at him.  "I would think that I was a little beyond that by now."

            Despite his earlier mood, Reeve grinned.  "Well that's just something you may have to work on."

            **************************************************************

            "If your telling me they got a new rookie you loose a testicle Rude."

            Rude shook his head, unperturbed by Reno's threat.  "Tseng said he'd look after everything this weekend.  He just gave me they day off."

            Reno nodded apparently satisfied and looked out over the beach.  It was unmistakably beautiful.  Most people that lived in Midgar never got a chance to get out of the city, but those who could did, at any chance possible.

            "For a second I thought maybe Tseng had hired more help." 

            Rude looked down into the water where their two companions were in the midst of an intense water fight.

            "Tariff was the top of the training roster.  You know that recruits are disbanded if they don't make the cut.  The other three did not, Tariff got in instead."

            "Tseng could always call one back if he really wanted to."

            "I don't think he does."

            Reno took a sip from the beer bottle he was nursing.  "Could've fooled me."

            Now Rude turned to face Reno.  All morning Reno had been like this.  Cold, distant.  Very un-Reno-like in Rude's opinion.  He never thought Reno would take the suspension well, but it was unsettling to see his friend without his usual smirk or humour.

            "Tseng doesn't like this anymore than you do."

            "That I can believe.  But I think Tseng isn't liking the situation for completely different reasons.  I get the feeling that if the roles had been reversed and I had been the one who'd been shot, Tseng wouldn't have been so heartbroken."  Reno said sourly.  "You can't deny that I'm not exactly his favourite person."

            "Now you're talking about personal feelings.  Tseng would never let his personal feelings get in the way of the job and I think your suspension proves that."

            Reno looked at his friend, his face screwing up.  "How does that prove anything?"

            Rude sighed and looked back down to the water.  "You may not tell me everything about yourself Reno, but you've told me enough to get a certain feeling about some things.  I've known both of you for a very long time and I'm observant.  I know that you thought Tseng only saw your relationship as a casual sex fling but I know better.  There was strong feelings there at one point and you can't deny that.  Would he really have wanted to suspend someone he felt that much for?"

            "The only thing that that proves is that he either doesn't think that way now, or that he never did to begin with.  It was a long time ago Rude, it's long over."  Reno took another sip, "Besides, Rufus thinks that Tseng was fucking the new boy."

            At this statement the morbid air of the conversation was suddenly lifted and Rude cracked up.

            It was such and odd thing, to see Rude laugh about anything that Reno couldn't help the small smile that started to creep over his own face.

            "Rufus, would say that.  Tseng would never try anything with an innocent little new recruit like Tariff."  Rude said upon calming down.

            "He did with me."  Reno pointed out.

            "You were never innocent Reno.  And as you've led me to believe, it wasn't exactly Tseng that started anything."

            Reno followed Rude's gaze out over the water his mood getting a little more serious now as he watched the pair on the beach climb out of the water and stretch out over the sand.  "It's sure nothing I'd like to got through again though.  I think I can do better."

            Rude nodded, lifting his own beer to his lips.  "So I see.  I take it that me an Maggie will be the only ones who will know about the two of you."

            Reno nodded.  "It's better that he doesn't have to put up with the rumours at the water cooler."  He said as the sound of laugher floated up to their vantage point from the beach.  "He's too good for that."

            "They're sure getting along well."  Rude observed nodded toward the source of the laughter.

            "So I noticed.  Maybe we should get down there before they realise how much better they could do than us dumb smucks."

            Rude smiled and followed Reno as he started off down to the beach.

            Maggie looked up as the two got closer.  "You guys sure took your time.  Me and Reeve we beginning to contemplate running off without you."

            "That's what we figured."  Rude said taking a seat on the sand beside his girlfriend.

            "Finally we realised that there are less painful ways to die than to diss two Turks."  Maggie told him, a big grin planted on her face.

            "One Turk."  Reno corrected.

            "Two Turks."  Maggie persisted.  "Nothing gonna change that, no matter what your dim-witted asshole bosses might say.  Personally I don't think they could see talent if it did a private lap dance for them in a room full of mirrors."

            Reno shook his head, smiling.  "Such a sweet mouthed girlfriend you got there Rude."

            Maggie threw her long blond hair over her shoulder in an overly dramatic movement.  "That's not all that's sweet about me Reno."

            Reno tried to look innocent, "Now now, you know the rules.  No talk like that when Rude's around or he'll catch onto our private activities."

            Reeve just laid on his towel and watched the discussion in amazement.  "Do you usually carry on this way?"

            Reno sat down next to Reeve's towel and tugged on his sleeve.  "Why?  Jealous?"

            Reeve immediately went red.  For some reason he still found it uncomfortable knowing that Reno had told both Maggie and Rude about them.

            "You like embarrassing me don't you?"  Reeve accused trying to keep a light-hearted approach to the subject.  

            Reno lent down and gave Reeve a light kiss.  "I just love the cute colours you turn."  He mocked jokingly.

            Reeve went redder.

            "Lay off Reno."  Maggie warned.  "I'm sure there are ways we could do the same to you."

            Reno never missed a beat.  "I thought I told you that telling me about your sex life with Rude only served to make me green, not red."

            Maggie sat up and looked at Reno closely, a mischievous smirk spreading across her face.  "Maybe I should tell you about last night then.  I'm telling you Reno the things this man can do with his..."

            She never got a chance to finish.  With a bestial cry Reno leapt up from his position on the sand and made a grab for Maggie.  He pulled her up into his arms and made a jog toward the water, muttering threats of drowning toward the giggling woman in his arms.

            Reeve watched the two with amusement.  "Shouldn't you stop him?"  He asked Rude.

            Rude just shrugged.  "She had it coming.  Those two are like a pair of kids when they're together, I don't think I could stop them if I tried."

            "They sure get along well.  You never get worried?"

            "Never."  Rude answered immediately.  "I trust them both too much.  For all the flirting they do in jest, I think they act to much like siblings to be too serious about it."  Rude confessed.  "Besides I think Reno is a little to taken with somebody else at the moment."

            Reeve felt his face begin to grow hot again.  "What has Reno told you exactly?"  Reeve asked curiously.

            Rude finished his beer and threw the bottle back into a basket beside him.  "Not much.  He didn't have to, I can tell."

            Reeve nodded.  "Are you used to him bringing people out with you two?  I mean...I don't know....It's just that you both seem relaxed with the situation an' all."

            Rude cast a sideways look at Reeve.  "Living in Midgar isn't exactly living a sheltered existence, there's nothing Reno could do that I probably haven't already seen.  It seems to me that you're the one who isn't all that comfortable."

            Reeve sat up and looked out to where Reno was still trying to dunk Maggie in the waves.  "I guess I'm just not used to such things in social situations."  He said vaguely.  

            "Because your with a guy?"  Rude asked curiously.

            "No, well, I don't know."  He said lamely.  "I guess that could be part of it."

            Rude sighed heavily and put his head down.  "None of your or Reno's true friends are going to care, me and Maggie included.  After everything Reno has been through I'm glad that he was able to find you. You're a decent guy, I reckon your good for him and that's all that I see.  You could be a chocobo for all I care, so long as he's happy."

            Reeve smiled at the attempted compliment.  Especially from a man he really hadn't heard two words off all day.  

            Rude hadn't finished.  "To answer your previous question...no.  Reno hasn't bought anyone out on our weekly pissup picnics.  Ever.  Your the first."

            Reeve was about to question Rude's last statement but he's eyes caught Reno and Maggie as they trekked back up the beach toward him and Rude, silly grins plastered on their faces, breathing hard. Reeve felt his breath catch in his throat.  The light cotton pants Reno was wearing when he had been wearing all day hung loosely on his hips as if the slightest movement might dislodge them and send them pilling around his ankles.  His soaking hair sent streams of clear salt water running down his bare chest.  Reno caught the look Reeve knew he must be giving and gave him a knowing smirk.

            "Learnt your lesson?"  Rude asked Maggie as she stood in front of him.

            Maggie shrugged and reached down for her dress beside the towels.  "For at least two hours."  

            She slipped her dress over her bathers and did a little twirl.  "Do you guys like it?"  She asked smoothing the white fabric over her hips.  "Rude bought it for my birthday, I'm gonna wear it all week rain hail or shine."

            Reno plopped down onto the sand and looked up at her critically.  "Nice."  He said.  "At just the right angle I can see right through it."

            Maggie paused and looked down at herself.  "No good for work then?"  She asked innocently.

            "Maybe if you really want to get that promotion you were after."  Rude told her eyeing her much the same way Reeve had toward Reno earlier.

            "You saying that all my hard work and late nights won't do it unless I'm strutting my stuff?"  She asked mildly offended.

            "I'm not saying that, I'm merely suggesting that if it were up to your looks alone one day you'd end up being my boss.  As you pointed out before bosses are moronic and just can't see talent."  Rude answered smugly.

            Maggie sat down across Rude's lap and laughed.  "Never use a girl's reasoning against her in an argument, all it will earn you is a spot on the couch."

            ************************************************************

            Rufus came to a stop in front of his apartment building.  The sweat poured down his face and underneath his clothes making them adhere to his body.  Gently he sat down on the curb to catch his breath and attempt to pull the clothing away from his itching skin.

            As Rufus sat there, breathing still ragged, he heard the approach of someone wearing heels.  The click on the pavement though didn't make him look up.  He knew who the owner was.

            The footsteps stopped beside him.

            "I can't believe you still jog Rufus.  Do you delight in trying to kill yourself?"  Scarlet asked almost amused.

            "You'd prefer me turn into Palmer?"  Rufus asked dryly, still not looking at her.

            "I see your point."

            "Did you want something Scarlet or did you just come to brag about your date last Friday?"

            Scarlet sighed and primly took a seat on the curb next to Rufus.  "Yes well, there's a catch there.  You see the date didn't exactly go ahead. Reeve said he wasn't feeling well."

            "I wouldn't exactly take that as a brush off.  He wasn't at work after all."

            "He was lying."  She state confidently.  "It was because he already had company.  Male company I might add."

            Rufus almost laughed.  "You're kidding?  You mean the great Scarlet has fallen for someone who is not only in a relationship, but also someone who is gay?"

            He could almost imagine Scarlet scowling at his comment.  

            "I don't think that all is lost.  After all he was responding to me the other night whether it registered to him or not. Not gay Rufus.  Not either I think.  I will admit thought that I'm not actually totally put off by this new turn of events.  Call me adventurous but if I can at least get to one of them I might be able to break into this little party of theirs."

            Rufus shook his head.  "You really are unbelievable.  I don't even know why you'd bother."

            "It's because of the person our Reeve has taken up with I guess.  It presents too much of an incentive."

            Now Rufus looked toward her and the almost dreamy look on her face.  "Why?  Do we know this other guy, or are you just drooling over the idea of getting two at once?"

            "You might say that we know him.  I admit that I hadn't really got that greater look at him, but the hair was unmistakable."

            Rufus knew.  "Reno."  He breathed.

            "Good guess.  So as you can imagine the pair of them have definitely got my attention."

            Rufus just stared out into the road in front on him.  "Why would Reno go for a guy like that?"

            "Beats me, but I'm hardly complaining on his choice in men."  Scarlet responded dreamily. "However, I'm not about to sit back and watch this little newcomer get one up on me."

            "Your dreaming Scarlet."  Rufus said bitterly.  "What makes you think either one of them would go for you.  Reno for one doesn't even like you."

            "As if that would ever stop a man.  After all you don't like me and you still sleep with me."  Scarlet stopped suddenly as she thought of something else.  "You don't suppose there's more to those two than....."

            "Reno?"  Rufus snorted, "I hardly think so."

            "Good,"  Scarlet answered reassured.  "Monogamy is such a pain in the ass to deal with."

            "A true woman of the modern times."  Rufus said without humour.  "Why is it that you came here anyway Scarlet?"

            "I know how you love gossip Rufus, even if it is the type that you really can't spread around.  Also I think that you can help me."

            "Oh yes?  And why would I do something like that?"

            Scarlet looked at him critically, a small smile curving her red lips.  "I think I might know you better than yourself, if you really don't know."  

_                                                            *****_

_notes: okay I suck.  Sensless mush followed by a Scarlet scene, not to mention Reeve's dilemma at it's peak moment.  The problem with this chapter was that it wasn't intended to turn out this way.  I initially had Reeve's dilemma plotted out at something else entirely, but since then I had read a fic that pretty much had the same idea as me and I'm still striving to be original above all else.  Well as original as I can get in this genre.  Very un-Reeve like behaviour but I'll twist it to my favour as I have so many other times before.  I had just hoped that I didn't have to put a story like that in my fic.  God from all the others I've read it makes it sound like all gay characters have to have had a screwed up childhood.  Was that an un-offical rule that I was unaware of? (heavy sarcasm).  Still makes for interesting reading I guess, and I bet that none of you guessed I would write /that/ for Reeve._

_            The mushy love stuff at the beach was a necessity guys really.  It had to be done.  I know we would all prefer them to stay indoors and fuck each others brains out, but they need to interact in speech that goes beyond the words; 'oh' 'yes' 'harder' 'gods' 'caramel sundae' & 'firehose'._

_            I make no apologies for Scarlet.  I didn't want her in the story.  I think she is now writing her own scenes. Mwahahahahahahahaha._

_Love, sundae's and firehoses_

_AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_all my stories can be found in my 70th Floor Office in Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_


	10. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 9-Just...

Would You Scare Me Again?

Chapter 9 

_by Anime Fearie_

Just when You Thought You'd Killed Them All.

            "Reno get off me, I'm gonna be late for work."  Reeve whined.

            He gazed up at the man straddling his midsection and poked him through the blankets.

            "You've got plenty of time it's only 7:30."

            Reeve narrowed his eyes against the soft glare that spilled in through the window, obstructing him from getting a better look at the other man's expression.

            "That might be plenty of time for you.  But I have to shave, have a shower, have some breakfast and get dressed."

            "I think I like you undressed better."

            "C'mon Reno, not this morning."  Reeve tried again.

            "I'm not trying to strip you and tie you to the bed.  I'm just sitting on you."

            "That's not what I meant."  Reeve grinned.  "I meant that you can annoy me when I get home alright.  You can sit on me all you want."

            "Ah but when you get home I was planning to strip your clothes off and tie you to the bed.  Your throwing off my whole schedule here man."

            Reeve blushed and chuckled slightly.  "For that I apologise.  But you still have to get off me now."

            As Reeve finished he rolled spilling Reno off him and sprawling onto the other side of the bed.  Immediately Reeve pinned his wrists so Reno couldn't move and prevent him from going any further.

            Reno struggled against Reeve's grip but didn't manage to budge the man.  

            "You've been keeping up with your training."  Reno noticed appraisingly.  "Or maybe I'm just getting weaker."

            Reeve didn't answer him, he just gazed down at his captive, a slight smile touching his features.

            "What?"  Reno asked in answer to the look.  "My hair sticking up or something?"

            Slowly Reeve bent his head down to capture Reno's lips with his, slowly adding pressure until the kiss turned into something a little more frenzied.  With reluctance Reeve pulled away.

            "You hair always sticks up."  He finally answered, breathing a little harder.

            Reno moved to graze his groin against the other man's making Reeve moan a little with the contact.  "I thought that you didn't want to start anything this morning.  Work an' all."

            With a sigh Reeve nodded and rolled off him and the bed.  "Your right, I think I'm going to be late as it is."

            Reno's scowled at him.  "Me and my big mouth."  He muttered.  "So what if you're late?"

            Reeve tied his robe around him and made his way toward the door.  "So I have a lot I have to get done today.  The longer I'm here, the longer I'll have to stay at work tonight."

            With a groan Reno pushed himself up and off the bed to follow Reeve out into the other room.  "Fine fine, your not the only one that has things to do today you know."

            "Oh yeah?"  Reeve asked as he went about making coffee.

            "I happen to have a lunch date with a very beautiful secretary in Weapons Development."

            "Maggie?  I thought she had to go to Wutai this week."  Reeve said opening the fridge to grab a carton of milk.

            "Got called off apparently, and Rude doesn't really have a lunch break to speak of.  So I get to keep her company."

            The aroma of coffee began to fill the apartment and invade Reno's nose.

            "Do I get some of that?"  He asked.

            "Sure.  You want to pour it?  I better go have a shower."

            Reno grinned.  "Do I get some of that?"

            Reeve started to back off toward the bathroom shaking his head.  "No way, I'm going to be skipping breakfast as it is."

            Reno flicked the power off the jug and grinned evilly.  "Really?"

            Reeve knew what that meant, Reno wasn't going to take no for an answer.

            He laughed. "Shit."

            With that said he turned and started a frantic run toward the bathroom to get the door closed before Reno could catch up.  He didn't make it.  Reno caught him and spun him around as he entered the bathroom and pushed him up against the smoothed tiled wall next to the shower.

            "Don't I get a say in this?"  Reno asked still grinning.

            Reeve was trying hard to keep his own smile from claiming residence on his face.  "Reno, C'mon, I'm going to be late.  Really."

            "Really?"

            Reno reached down and tugged at the tie that held Reeve's robe in place.  The knot came undone and pulled open revealing a large gap, which Reno took full advantage of.  Reeve gasped as Reno hand found what it was searching for.

            "Really?" Reno repeated.

            Reeve tried to look as though he were thinking seriously about the question but was failing under the assault of Reno's touch on his sensitive skin.

            "I guess I could get coffee on the way in."  He finally managed.

            **********************************************************

            "Wendy I want you to run three copies off of this and run them up to the old man for me."  Rufus stated striding out of his office and up to his secretaries desk.

            Wendy looked up at him for a moment as if she didn't understand the request.

            "Three?"  She asked.

            Rufus let the file fall onto the desktop while holding up three fingers with the other hand.  "Yes three.  To go to the President."  He repeated slowly.

            Eventually Wendy smiled and picked up the folder.  "Yes Sir."  She responded giving Rufus a wink.  

            Rufus watched her get to her feet and saunter off to the copy room down the hall.  

            Rufus wasn't ashamed to admit that he hadn't hired the girl on her intelligence, but definitely on her merits.  It seemed fine by him so long as Wendy realised that as well.

            From the direction Wendy had disappeared down Rufus caught sight of someone else as they exited the elevators.  Rufus stood there and gazed at the dark haired man as he wandered down the hall and disappeared into his office.

            Checking his watch Rufus nodded to himself before heading in the same direction as the dark haired man had gone.

            "Your late."  Rufus greeted as he entered the office.  "I'll assume you have good reason to be."

            Reeve looked up from his desk, startled by the sudden voice in his office.  Seeing Rufus he gave him a warm, but nervous smile.

            "Not really Sir.  I guess I kind of overslept."

            Rufus crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to return the other man's smile.  "Try not to make a habit out of it okay Reeve.  Up here there's a certain level of professionalism to maintain and I would've thought you'd realise that tardy people aren't really considered especially competent."

            Reeve looked surprised by Rufus' manner.  Normally he seemed so laid back about little things like this.

            "It won't happen again."  He said uncertainly.

            "Good. Now I'm sure you have a lot of work to catch up on so I'll leave you to it."  Rufus said coolly.

            Reeve nodded.  "Yes Sir."

            Rufus turned and left the office walking purposely down the hall back to his waiting secretary sitting at her desk.  She looked up from her magazine as Rufus walked in, a smile automatically brightening her face.  Rufus stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

            "I thought I told you to run those copied reports up to the President."

            Again she gave him that blank look for a few seconds.  "Now?"

            "Yes now!"  Rufus exclaimed his temper finally rising above.

            Again Wendy rose from her seat and picked up a white folder.  "Geez okay."

            Rufus managed to regain control of himself before she left the room.  "Wendy?" He called calmly.

            She stopped and turned back to him, her hip thrust out to one side, arms planted on her hips.  "Yes Sir?"  She asked sweetly.

            In times like this, when he was pissed of with her or anything else, normally he'd just take her into his office and fuck her brains out.  Her pose now told him that this was what she was expecting.  Hoping for even.  He pictured sweeping everything off his desk and lay her down on it, naked and waiting.

            "You're fired."  He told her.

            Spinning around he stalked back into his office and slammed the door.

            ************************************************************

            One thing Reno could admit was that it was good to not have to worry about something, anything for a while.  Sure he was scared to death that he might loose his job, but reasoning that there was nothing he could now do about it he was resigned to his fate and decided not to cause himself anymore mental anguish about it.

            Well, at least that's what he told himself.  He worried that he didn't actually care.  That he didn't care if Tseng got rid of him.  That he had murdered one of his own crew.  Shouldn't he worry?  Wasn't that normal.  He should at least care.

            He gazed around at the streets around himself with detached curiosity.  So many people going about their everyday lives.  Upper Six was crowded with people this time of day.  People shopping in the stores, woman with their children out for a walk, businessmen and the like out at the many cafes taking full advantage of their lunchbreaks.  It bewildered Reno.  All of these people seemed happy and content to go about and live these seemingly monotonous routines.  These people around him probably did the same thing day in and day out.  Did they never tire of such trivial things?  Life wasn't meant to be that simple.  Was it?

            That's what was so great being a Turk.  Life was never the same.  Constantly changing working hours and environment.  Travelling over the world seeing different things meeting different people and getting paid a lot of money to do it.  It was interesting, inconstant and an opportunity so use his finely honed skills.  Sure some of the work was a little shady, but it was nothing that Reno ever had a real problem with.  He supposed that growing up in the slums may have desensitised him a little as far as that was concerned.  But he was glad of it really.  At least something came out of living in such a place.

            He watched as two men in grey suits crossed the road toward him.  The both looked neat and clean in their expensive suits. They were locked in deep conversation with one another, oblivious to the outside world.  So oblivious that one almost bumped into him as they passed.

            "Hey! Watch where....."  The man trailed off as he finally looked at Reno, his eyes going a little wide.

            "I think that you're the one who should be watching where you're going."  Reno told him unfazed.

            The same man quickly broke eye contact as if burned by Reno's gaze.  "Sorry."  He mumbled.

            The two men turned quickly and resumed their pace, looking back every now and then.  

            Reno stood still and watched them go.  He wished that at least one of these people that roamed the streets up here, oblivious to life, could experience what many people did in the slums.  Perhaps their lives might seem a little more worrisome then.  

            He vaguely wondered what his life would have been like if he'd been born into surroundings like this.  Would he have ended up like one of those guys he just passed?  A businessman working in a comfortable job with a wife and 2.3 kids?  Afraid of the face of a hired killer if he passed one in the street?  Or would he have rebelled as Reeve had done?  In a sick sort of way he hoped that's what he would have done.  Given himself an opportunity to see life from a different perspective.  Known how less fortunate people suffered in the slums.  

            Odds are that he'd have still retained his usual personality either way.  On that thought he further mused about what it would be like to be born into Rufus' life.  He realised that he might have killed himself.  Responsibility was not something Reno would have wished for.  Rufus' position was worse though.  He wasn't quite in the presidential seat yet.  He had certain power but he was still reigned in by the invisible leash his father held.  In that situation Reno figured he have killed his father off and taken over the presidency for himself years ago.  He knew for a fact that even Rufus harboured certain fantasies akin to that, so why would Reno be any different?  But that was the difference.  Rufus merely fantasised about it.  Reno would have done it long before now.

            Reno crossed the street and entered a little cafe.  The place smelt like fresh bread and coffee, two aromas that always made Reno's mouth water.  Again he was reminded of his earlier thoughts of how the people on the plates took such things for granted, whereas he knew better and he savoured every inhalation.

            He spotted his lunch date sitting at a booth by the window nursing a small teacup, looking at him with a thoroughly amused expression.  He wandered over and took a seat across from her.

            "What?"  He asked curiously.

            He already knew what she was smiling about though.  From her place by the window she had a perfect view of the path across the street where Reno had bumped into the two businessmen.

            "It must amuse you to have that kind of power over people."  She began.  "I mean that guy took one look at you and looked ready to shit himself."

            "Sometimes."  He admitted.  "But after a while it can get quite annoying.  I've never liked being categorized so easily though."

            "Yeah but you like the attention."

            "I'd prefer to be left alone."

            Maggie nodded but she didn't look convinced.  

            "I ordered us some sandwiches already, my treat."

            Reno rolled his eyes and smiled.  "I may be temporarily among the unemployed masses but I bet I have more in my bank account than you make in a year."

            Maggie shrugged unfazed by Reno's uncomplimentary wording.  "Next time you get the check and I'll remember to order the lobster."

            Reno chuckled and settled back into his chair.  "Fair enough, after all I didn't buy you a birthday present.  Knowing Rude though he probably bought you something out of every store in the city."

            "Close enough.  He should know that all that doesn't interest me.  I'm happy enough to know that he cares is all."

            "C'mon Mags it's too early to be talking about the mushy love stuff."

            Maggie's grin widened.  "Speaking of which..."

            "Don't." He cut her off.

            "But I love prying into your personal life Reno you know that.  At least tell me how many of the clothes your wearing at the moment are actually yours."

            Reno didn't have to think long.  "I'm pretty sure I've got my own boxers on."

            Maggie smiled knowingly.  "Getting serious huh?  Can't say I blame you, he's a really great guy."

            "I don't know what passes for serious these days."  Reno told her. Then, "He is something though isn't he?"

            "Yes he is."  Maggie said turning somewhat serious.  "So don't fuck it up."

            "What makes you think I will?  I mean if something does happen, it won't necessarily be my fault.  Don't assume so much."

            Reno I've known you long enough to know what your like with things.  If something isn't going the way you think it's supposed to you give up.  Perseverance is the key, remember that.  Relationships aren't easy."

            "You think I don't know that?"

            "No in fact I don't.  Whenever you look like you might be getting mildly serious about someone it ends.  To be honest I don't think you've ever been in, what you might call, a proper relationship."

            Reno didn't seem insulted by her words.  "You haven't known me for that long."  He stated.  "Besides what makes you think that that this constitutes a proper relationship?"  He said defensively.

            Maggie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and looked at him closely.  "Then tell me how your last weekend was spent.  Better yet, tell me how you and he spent your morning."

            Reno raised an eyebrow at her.  "Since when does fucking someone have to constitute a romantic relationship?"

            "Okay granted that wasn't a good example, but I bet you a million gil that you haven't set foot in your own apartment more than once since you took up with him.  Do you usually practically live with someone that you're having a mere sex fling with?"

            Reno wanted to say something that would wipe the smug, knowing look off Maggie's face, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  She was right, and in this instance he couldn't even think up a fairly plausible lie to throw at her.  Something Reno could have usually done without pause.

            "You know, somehow I don't feel so bad about you buying me lunch."  He said instead.

            Her smile only widened even more.  "I thought as much."

            *************************************************************

            "I'm home!"  Reeve called closing the door and dropping his keys onto the table by the door.

            "In here!"  Reno's voice sounded from the direction of the kitchen.

            Dropping his briefcase and jacket Reeve made his way to the kitchen.  He found Reno standing by the stove stirring something in a large saucepan.

            Reeve came up behind Reno, wrapping his arms around the other man's midsection. Planting a light kiss on Reno's neck he said, "Hi."

            "Hi."  Reno responded leaning slightly back against Reeve, enjoying the feel.

            With much reluctance he let Reno go and went to the fridge to grab a beer.  "I thought the all black look was out."

            Reno looked down at himself, then back at Reeve.  "So much better camouflage for night skirmishes."  He said as if it explained all.

            Reeve returned with his beer and looked with some interest at what Reno was stirring on the stove.  Slowly he bent his head forward and took a tentative sniff of the concoction.  Immediately he drew back.

            "I've already eaten."  He lied.

            Reno laughed slightly.  "I'm not making this to eat."

            Reeve frowned.  "So....?"  He prompted.

            "This is a little recipe I made up for a job we had a few months ago.  We had to find this....guy," Reno said remembering to censor himself in front of Reeve, "and the only way we could find out where he was hiding was to follow his men around until one of them led us to him.  Well the guy we picked noticed that we were following him and kept ditching us.  Every time we managed find him again, he just ended up loosing us again.  Eventually I got sick of the little game and cooked up some of this stuff.  You put this on something and let it dry.  It stinks like chocobo shit and won't come off for months.  I got some on his skin while he was asleep one night.  After that it was easy to follow him.  We just took the dogs with us wherever we went and they never lost his trail.  We found the....guy within the week."

            Reeve screwed up his face.  "Please tell me it doesn't have chocobo shit in it."

            "No it doesn't, but you really don't want to know what /is/ in it."

            Reeve nodded, accepting the answer.  

            "Do I even want to know why you're making it?"

            Reno stopped stirring his mixture and turned off the heat.

            "I'm going to smear it across the hood of Rufus Shinra's, Executive Model K. He loves that car."

            Reeve looked horrified.  "You're pulling my leg, right?"

            Reno just shook his head.  "It's this game me and Rufus have.  Today I went back to my apartment to check my messages and found my walls painted fluro pink, and my expensive cream carpet replaced with brown shagpile that smells like a hundred drunk men relieved themselves on.  In both meanings of the word relieved I might add.  And to top it all off he had the insides of my TV gutted and the screen replaced with a 72 inch picture of himself laughing and pointing."

            Reeve now looked stunned.  "Your not joking are you?"

            Again Reno shook his head.  "All part of our little game of reciprocal pranks.  I will admit though, they have been getting a little bigger each round.  This time next month I expect to find myself waking up in my bed next to a severed chocobo head minus my hair and my left testicle."

            Reeve couldn't help but laugh at that last one.  "I wouldn't be surprised after you put that crap on his car."

            "I'm gonna put some in his shower nozzle as well, not to mention other assorted places around his apartment." He grinned.  "Hence all the black clothing.  If he catches me he'll kill me, so I have to be stealthy."

            Reeve stood back and gave Reno an appraising look.  "It looks good on you actually."

            "Looks better off."  Reno told him, advancing across the kitchen toward Reeve.

            "I bet it does." He replied.  

            Before Reno could get closer the phone by the door starting ringing.

            "Leave it."  Reno urged.

            Reeve held up his hand to ward Reno off.  "Can't. I got in enough shit today for being late off the very man your about to raid."

            He walked over and picked up the phone before Reno could object.

            "Hello?"

            Reeve listened for a second before moving away and holding the phone out to Reno.  "Apparently it's for you."  Reeve told him slightly confused.  "Who knows where to find you?"

            Reno took the phone off Reeve.  "Only Rude, s'far as I know."

            He put the phone up to his ear.  "Yeah, Reno."

                        ************************************************

            "You saw her at lunch and you both left about 2pm, right?"  Tseng asked.

            Reno nodded dumbly, his gazed fixed on the carpet by his feet.  He didn't dare look up at Tseng.  He didn't want Tseng to see how much this was bothering him.

            "Then where did you go?"

            Reno forced his voice to stay calm as he answered.

            "She had to go back to work. I went back to my apartment, we left in opposite directions.  What did the note say?"

            "It said that we had to be at the warehouse by midnight or they'd kill her."

            Reno did look up when Rude spoke.  Both his face and voice betrayed no emotion.  No hint to what he was thinking or really feeling.  But his eyes were a different story.

            Reno tore his eyes away from his anguished friend and scanned the trashed apartment around him.  Rude's apartment.  Someone had come in and laid waste to the place.  Whether they had taken her from here they didn't know.  But this is where they had left the note.

            _"..be at the warehouse by midnight or we'll kill her..."_

            The terrorists had taken Maggie.  There didn't need to be any explanation as to why.  The Turks had single-handedly killed more than half of their active members in the last month and had made any weapons dealers extremely reluctant to have any associations with them.  

            Maggie hadn't been seen all afternoon, not since Reno had parted with her after lunch.  She had not returned to work, and most probably not the apartment she shared with Rude either.

            "You can't go."  Reno told them.  "It's an obvious trap."

            Tseng took a seat on the sofa next to Reno and looked at him calmly.  "The note says that they want to negotiate with us.  They want us to stop tracking them, for us to leave them alone.  Under the circumstances I see no reason not to comply with their wishes.  There are many other groups in Midgar that need our attention and after what we have already done they're not exactly the threat they once posed to Shinra."

            "They don't want to negotiate Tseng.  They want to lure you in there and kill you for what we have done.  They know that Shinra doesn't care about them anymore.  They're just giving you an excuse.  Conditions they know that you won't hesitate to agree to."

            "If we don't turn up they'll kill her Reno."  Rude said, sadness starting to creep into his voice.

            "We'll let's go find her now, before the meeting.  Before the trap can be set."

            Tseng looked at Reno sharply.  "Based on what?  Your own speculation about their motives?  For one thing, your forgetting that we've been trying to find their hideout for months without success, and for another thing, you are not involved in this 'we'.  I called you over here because you were the last to see her and because Rude asked for you to be here.  But you are not a Turk for the time being Reno.  I have no authority to bring you in on this, and this is Turk business."

            "Finished?"  Reno asked wearily.

            "Yes.  I think you should go home."

            "One more thing.  Can I take a look at the note?"

            "No.  I don't want you to know where the meeting is, but we will contact you once this is over."

            Reno stood and looked once more to Rude.  "You okay?"

            "I will be once I get her back." he replied solemnly.

            Reno nodded.  "Okay."

            He looked once more at the mess around him then quietly shuffled out of the apartment.

            **********************************************************

            Reno didn't want to go back to Reeve's apartment.  For the first time in more than a week, he just didn't want to see him right now.  It was mostly due to the fact that Reno was in a shitty and depressive mood.  He didn't trust himself in such moods.  What he might say or do, who he might hurt.  For a while he contemplated staking out Rude's apartment then following the two Turks to the warehouse, wherever that was.

It was a stupid idea though.  If he was going to help Rude and Tseng, he have to practically be there by their side, and that wasn't likely to happen.  All he might accomplish is getting them all killed or ruining any chance he might have to be reinstated.  Besides he promised Reeve that he'd return.  He didn't want to, be he had promised.

            Reno stepped inside the apartment to find it dark and the shades drawn.  Reeve mustn't have waited up for him.  He didn't mind.  He wasn't sure if he really wanted to explain where he'd been to him.  He'd have to tell him a portion of the truth at least.  That Maggie was gone, kidnapped.

            Dropping his spare keys on the coffee table he headed for the bedroom.  Reeve was curled up on one side of the bed, apparently asleep.  Reno stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside him.  He realised it would be futile to try and sleep, but being here with Reeve was comforting.  Much better, he realised, than going home and pacing back and forth on his newly acquired carpeting.

            Reeve seemed to sense Reno and he lay down and scooted up closer, snuggling into Reno's side.

            Reno wrapped his arms around him and stared at the ceiling.  

            It was going to be a long night.

                        ********************************************

            The large red numbers on the clock by the bed read 12:15am.  15 minutes since Tseng and Rude would have entered the warehouse.  Reno had been awake ever since he had got home.  Staring at the ceiling.  Waiting. Thinking.

            He hated giving himself time to think in such circumstances.  His brain had thought up a dozen different scenarios that might have played.  A dozen different things that might have happened to his friends. And none of them were too appealing.

            He shifted his weight slightly causing the man beside him to stir.

            "Reno?" A sleepy voice asked.

            Reno planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

            "Shhh, go back to sleep."

            Reeve moved his head to lay on Reno shoulder and rested one of his arms across Reno midsection. His fingers tracing light patterns over the bare skin.

            Reno sighed, letting some of the tension leave his mind, relaxing slightly with the soft, reassuring touches.

            "You know, I don't think you realise the effect you have on me."  Reno whispered to him.

            "Mmmmm?" Reeve mumbled.

            It was entirely possible that in Reeve's half comatose state he mightn't register anything said to him.  But Reno persisted.

            "I wouldn't want to lose you."  He said thinking of Maggie. "Not like that.  Not like Rude lost her.  I mean if I became a Turk again, would I be placing your life in danger as well as my own?"

            "Mmmmm?"

            Reeve wasn't listening.  Reno figured that it was probably a good thing, he didn't like the direction that his thoughts were taking him.

            The phone on the bedside table suddenly sprang to life causing them both to start.  Reeve's eyes sprang open and he groaned loudly.  Rolling away from Reno he picked up the receiver.

            "Yeah?" He answered hoarsely.

            A second later he rolled back over and handed the phone to Reno.

            For a moment Reno didn't move to take it.  Reeve looked t him curiously.  

            "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing."  Reno said eventually, taking the receiver.  Somehow he already knew what it was about.

                                                            ***

_Notes:  hmmm, can we say; winding up?  Yes I'm not shitting you.  The 10th chapter will be the last for 'Would You Scare Me Again?'.  I hear some of you cheer and some of you groan.  But hey, did I say that this was going to be the last in the 'Monsters' series?  No I didn't.  Sequels are so fun. Teehee._

_            Well our boys seem comfy and settled in their ways now don't they?  It's all just so cute it makes me groan.  But it seems to be working well for now and there should be nothing out there to upset it.  At least not yet. Mwahahaha._

_            Mmmm, and I think you can see where the end of this is going with the whole damsel in distress theme I seem to be working in here.  Still, the next chapter promises to be chocka with all the actiony bits I promised in the beginning but never got around to doing and how can you not drool for that?_

_            Stay tuned for Chapter 10,_

_            AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_All my stories can be found in the 70th Floor Office in Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie_


	11. Would You Scare Me Again?-Chapter 10-The...

Would You Scare Me Again?

Chapter 10 

_by Anime Fearie_

There's something about Maggie.

            "You were right. It was a set-up."

            Reno watched as his friend tired painfully to sit up in his hospital bed.  Reno placed his palm against the Rude's chest effectively stopping him.

            "Don't you hurt?  You need to rest."

            "I'll rest when I have Maggie back."  He told him.

            Reno sucked in a deep breath.  "I know, but your not going to do her any good if you hurt yourself any worse.  Just tell me what happened."

            Rude looked past Reno to the man standing uncomfortably by the door.  

            Reeve shifted under the direct gaze.  "Maybe I should go get some coffee." He offered after taking in the general feeling in the room.

            "Okay."  Reno responded.

            After Reeve left, Rude settled back onto the bed.

            "Once we got inside they weren't interested in any deals.  They just opened up on us.  They had some guys up in the rafters with guns, for a second I thought we were trapped.  Maggie wasn't there."

            Reno just nodded, not wanting to remind Rude that he had already warned them about such a scenario.

            "Tseng and I got a few of them, but we were lucky to make it back outside.  I got shot in the side, Tseng caught a bullet in his leg.  He still managed to drag me outta there though, I don't know how he did it. I feel kinda stupid for not listening to you though."  

            "It's okay. You're both alright and that's what counts."

            "What about Maggie?"

            Reno stood by the bedside in thought for a moment.  

            "I'll get her."

            "You can't, not by yourself."

            Reno tired to put on his best grin, but it only half worked.

            "You startin' to doubt my skills as well Rude?"

            "I don't doubt your skills Reno, I doubt you common sense. She might even....be...."

            "No she's not." Reno interrupted.  "Not until I tell you otherwise.  But I do need to ask a favour."

            Rude looked at the determined look on Reno's face. He knew that there was no way he was going to be able to talk his friend out of this.

            "Second drawer."

            Reno bent down and opened the appropriate drawer in the chest by the bed.  Taking the gun out he carefully tucked it into his waistband and closed his jacket.

            "When Reeve comes back tell him I've gone on an errand or something, but I'll be back."

            "You really think he won't know where you've gone?"

            "I know he'll know.  But you gotta keep him here, don't make me haveta worry bout him too."

            ***********************************************************

            "Hiya Rita."

            "Fuck off Reno."

            Reno hurried to catch up with the retreating girl as she made her way through the crowds.  The sector 6 slums were always crowded at night, no matter what the time.  It also housed a selection of useful people.  People that knew things that they shouldn't.  People like Rita.

            Reno managed to catch her by the arm.

            "Rita, C'mon, this'll only take a minute."

            "First time I heard that offa you Reno."  She said trying to shake his grip.

            "Look I know you do work for the groups in more than half of the sectors.  I know you told me that you don't know anything, but I think your lying."  

            With his free hand Reno reached into his pocket and took out a photo taken of one of the members of the terrorist group.

            Rita glanced at the photo and quickly averted her gaze.  "I don't know nothing."

            "I doubt you'd keep saying that if I went and told all your clients that you are a known Turk informant."

            Rita cast a nervous glance at the surrounding crowd before ushering him into a darkened gap in between two buildings, away from prying eyes.

            "You wouldn't!" she hissed.

            Reno folded his arms across his chest. "Try me."

            Rita glanced back out at the street.  "I get called over to 8 sometimes with a few of the other girls, sometimes a few of the boys as well.  Nice little place, small grey building on 10th. I think all them guys live in that little place though.  They always got a guard on the door so's you can't sneak in or out without them knowing.  I don' like going there on account of they've got us trapped in there till they think they're done with us."

            Reno nodded, pleased.  "When was the last time you went?"

            "Few days ago now.  That want so bad.  Weren't half as many as normal.  But they got two of dem guys on the door now."

            "If you don't like it so much, why do you keep going back?"

            Rita just shrugged.  "Group like that is good money.  'Sides there may be alot of 'em, but it aint so bad as some of the assholes ya get round here."

            Reno didn't know what had made him ask.  Maybe it was what Reeve had told him the other night.

            Reno handed the girl a small stack of bills.

            "Here, this is more than you would've made tonight.  Go home and get some rest."

            Reno turned away from her and headed back toward the light of the street.

            "Suddenly getting soft on me Reno?"

            "Not really, you just look like shit.  Go get yourself cleaned up." he called over his shoulder.

            She bared her middle finger to his departing back before sitting down to count her takings.

            Reno had gone through quite a number of people before he had spotted Rita over by the Honeybee.  The other people weren't talking, but he knew Rita would cave under his threat.  After all who would hire her if they thought they couldn't say as they pleased in front of her.

            Sector Eight was not so crowded.  Reno probably saw maybe three people as he made his way down 10th.  So far he hadn't run into the little grey building that Rita had told him about.  He doubted she would have lied to him though, she had too much at stake to want to piss him off. At least that was one thing his reputation did for him.  People didn't question you sincerity when you threatened them.

            Reno saw a little dark grey building nestled in between a couple of double story stores.  Before approaching the building he took off his jacket and laid it over the fence beside him.  Then he looked down at himself.  He wore jeans and a brown shirt that he had 'borrowed' from Reeve earlier.  They were clean and obviously not usual slum wear.  Picking up a handful of dirt Reno covered his clothes in a decent amount, rubbing it in to make it look like it had been there for a while. Still he didn't look right.

            "Sorry Reeve."  He muttered.

            Ripping open the shirt buttons he managed to add a few stress tears to the material.  Bending down, he plucked his knife out of his boot and set to work on his jeans.

            Once he was satisfied with his work.  He put his knife away and stored away his gun, sliding into the top of his other boot.

            Now he was ready.

            Tapping on the door, he was answered by a loud, "What?!"

            "I was called in by your boss."  Reno said through the door.

            The door creaked open and a big beefy hand shot out to grab him by the throat.  Reno made some feeble attempts to escape, but nothing serious.

            "Dylon didn't tell me he was expecting no one, an' even if he were your not his usual."

            "He's sick, couldn't come."  Reno managed finding it hard to breath.

            The beefy guy released him and pulled him inside.  "'Spose even if ya lyin', it don't hurt none.  If he don't want ya, I'd be happy to take ya."

            Reno sized up the guy in front of him with barely concealed panic.

            _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

            The guy had to be at least twice his size and smelt twice as bad.

            "Alright, c'mere.  I'll take ya up to 'im."

            For a while Reno had feared that these guys might recognise him.  Not everybody in the slums did though.  But his experience had shown him just how known the Turks were.  Usually he wore his uniform, so perhaps for the meantime he was safe.  However, he couldn't count of everybody here not knowing him.  Sooner or later someone was sure to point him out.  During their walk through the place Reno only saw about half a dozen people.  All of which didn't even look up as he passed.

            He followed beefy up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a closed door.  Beefy knocked once before opening the door.  Inside a single man sat at the room's only table up against the back wall.

            "What?"  asked the man without looking up.

            Instantly Reno recognised the man out of the photograph.  He almost laughed.  He had taken the photo himself outside of a bar in sector 7.  He had no idea that he had just managed to photograph the group's leader.  

            The man had greying hair and the darkened weathered skin of a farmer.  Perhaps he once was.  The wrong that Shinra did was not only confined to the limits of Midgar.

            "He sez that someone called out for him. That the normal boy is sick."

            Dylon looked up at Reno.  A strange look seemed to pass over his face as he gazed at him.  

            For a nervous moment Reno thought that the man had recognised him. He wouldn't have been surprised.  After all Dylon /was/ the leader.  Shouldn't he know?  But then again, this man can't have been the leader for long.  After all, the Turks had killed the previous leader a couple of weeks ago in their first mission against them.

            "Do I know you?" Dylon asked curiously.

            "Yeah, I came with Rita a while ago, but I couldn't make it last time they came a few days back."

            Dylon smiled showing a row of straight but yellowing teeth.  "Yeah I think I remember.  It's alright Joe, I'll take him from here.  I bet Reg got him, he told me a needed a little stress relief after today."

             Joe, or Beefy as Reno had thought of him, gave him one last disappointed look before exiting and closing the door behind him.

            Dylon got up from his seat and approached Reno.  "For the life of me I can't remember your name though."

            A small smile crept over Reno's face as he answered.  "Rufus."

            "Good good.  Now, come to me Rufus."

            Reno took his time in making his way toward Dylon.  The room was comparatively small to the other rooms in the building, but he got the feeling that this was more like an attic rather that an actual room.  That meant that it was most probably the only room up here.  If this was where they were holding Maggie, they must have her downstairs.  A basement would be preferable for them.  So much more soundproofing against screams than other rooms could offer.

            He came to a stop in front of Dylon and eyed the man calmly.  He didn't look much like a tough man, Reno figured that he could take him easily enough.  But he had to do it just right. One loud noise from this guy and Reno could have the whole household after him.  He had counted only about 6, but he wasn't about to assume anything.

            Dylon reached out and slid Reno's shirt off his shoulders.  "Such an unusual one."  He commented, "so fair."

            Reno stopped himself from making a sarcastic comment to the man.  He reminded himself that he was supposed to be a prostitute. Someone that was seen but never heard.

            "Your wishes?" He asked instead.

            Dylon sighed and pulled off his own shirt.  "After tonight I think I'm deserving of the full treatment."

            Finished with the shirt he started on his pants.  Barefoot, he didn't have anything to obstruct them as he let them fall to the ground.  Reno bit back a smirk as he took in the sight before him.

            "Tonight?" he gently pried.

            "Ah yes, tonight we took on the Turks." he said apparently enjoying the opportunity to boast.  "And we won, don't think they'll be fucking with us anytime soon."

            Dylon stepped out of his pants and motioned for Reno to come closer. "On your knees." he ordered.

            Reno did as told coming to face the other man's groin, his cock already hard and waiting.  Dylon was looking down at him expectantly, wondering at his pause.

            If he tried something now, would Dylon react in time?  Probably. From this position Reno had a lot of space to cover to effectively silence the man.  A scream might be mistaken for a sex noise, but a call for help would not.  Going for his gun or knife assured that Dylon would see him do just that.  He needed a distraction.  Unfortunately he was in just the position to offer one.

            _I'm real sorry Reeve._

            He took Dylon's length into his mouth.  Dylon groaned as Reno started working him with practised ease, the man's eyes slipping closed as he enjoyed the experience.

            "Rufus, your very good at this."  He said almost in a moan.

            Reno slipped the knife out of his boot as soon as Dylon's eyes had closed.  Now he drew his head back, letting Dylon slide from his mouth.

            "So I'm told." Reno replied.

            Acting quickly he threw Dylon of balance.  The man let out a surprised gasp and fell to the floor. Instantly Reno was on him, hand clamped over his mouth, knife pushed up and against the underside of his penis.

            "I hope you enjoyed that." Reno told him coldly, "It may've been your last."

            He added slight pressure to the knife making Dylon's eyes bug with fear.

            "Now, I need to talk to you.  But you have to be a good boy.  Don't move and don't call out or you'll loose something very dear to you. Understand?"

            Dylon nodded somewhat enthusiastically.

            Reno removed his hand from the man's mouth and placed it onto the man's chest to hold him down.

            "You kidnapped a girl off the street today.  Where is she?"

            Dylon looked into Reno's cold blue eyes once and swallowed. "Who are you?"

            Reno added a little more pressure to the knife making Dylon gasp and squeeze his eyes shut.  

            "You forgot the rules of this kind of game.  You don't speak unless it's to answer my questions."

            "The cellar."  

            "You sure about that, you aren't playing with me?"

            Dylon shook his head quickly.

            "Good cause if you are, you loose more than your cock if I have to come back up here."

            Without removing the knife Reno reached out and grabbed Dylon's discarded shirt.

            "Get up."  

            Shakily, Dylon got to his feet and faced Reno.  Reno looked him over and smirked.  "Not that happy to see me now are you?  Not that I could really tell in the first place. Now move over to the desk."

            Dylon complied, moving slowly, seemingly unable to get his limbs to work properly.

            "Now sit."

            With more difficulty Dylon lowered himself to the floor, propping himself against the on of the desk legs.  Reno took the shirt and ripped of strips. That done he bound Dylon's wrists to the leg.  The shirt wasn't cheap, it should hold.  Checking that the desk was indeed bolted to the floor he returned to pick up another item out of Dylon's discarded clothing.  Balling up the underwear he forced them into Dylon's mouth then tied them in place with a handkerchief.

            He stood back to admire his work. He figured it should hold long enough.

            "For you sake she better be alive and unharmed 'cause you don't want to make me more pissed than I already am."

            Reno wished that he could just shoot him.  Using a gun though would've been worse than allowing Dylon to call for help.

            Eventually Reno exited the room and made his way to the stairwell.  Downstairs he could hear a few voices laughing, but none of them sounded very close. Reaching down he put his knife back into his boot, but left the gun where it was.  If he ran into anybody it was most probably safer to play dumb rather than show them the gun.  This was a rescue mission and it wouldn't help him to start blowing people away.  He could do that once he had Maggie safe and where he could see her.

            He crept down the stairs and peeked into the first room.  Three men sat around an old television laughing at something that Reno could barely see.  All three backs were to him though so he moved out of his hiding place and started down the hall.  At the other end of the hall he could see Beefy talking to a young man.  Neither of them seemed to notice his presence though so he continued on.  The hall contained four doors in all but one of them stood out more than the others.  Painted slightly darker, it was thicker and heavier that the others.

            Reno opened the door and entered, making sure to close it quietly after him.  So far so good.  Directly in front of him were a few stairs that led down to an earthen floor.  He could hear a man talking somewhere below him. Again he slid his knife from his boot and gripped it tightly.

            The source of the voice was facing away from Reno as he came down the stairs.  He didn't look particularly big, but his tone of voice suggested that he was a bit more than a little sour at his prisoner.  Maggie was on her knees, not a metre away from the man.  The left side of her face was swollen and bruised, and fresh blood dripped down from a cut in her lip.  So far neither of them had noticed him.  Maggie's gaze was fixed on the man before her, real fear showing in her light blue eyes.

            "Your dating a Turk for godssakes, surely you know something about what happens regarding his business!"

            "He doesn't tell me anything I swear!" She cried.

            "I hope for your sake that you're lying.  Because if you're not, you'll be of no more use to us and you'll be killed."

            Carefully, quietly, Reno snuck up behind them man and grabbed his hair.  Pulling it back her ran his blade over the exposed throat spraying blood onto the nearby wall and Maggie kneeling by his feet.

            Reno let the body fall from his grasp and knelt down in front of Maggie.  

            "You okay?"

            Maggie was still staring at where the man had been, his blood still covering her pale face.

            "Reno?"  She asked her eyes finally sliding down to meet his.

            "Yeah it's me, how bad are you hurt? Can you move?"

            "Reno." She said once more.

            She collapsed into his arms and buried her head in his chest.  

            "I thought, I was gonna die." She murmured crying softly.

            "Not when you got the resources of the Turks at your personal disposal Mags." Reno tried reassuringly. "Present and past Turks I might add."

            She pulled back and wiped her face, wincing as she touched the swollen part.           "No need to humour me Reno, lets just get the fuck outta here."

            "Agreed."

            He helped Maggie to her feet and pulled out his gun.

            "Okay here's the plan.  There are two guys guarding the door at the end of the hall.  I want you to hang back until you hear me get off two shots.  When you hear that you go as fast as you can to the door.  No matter what, they'll be more interested in me so even if I've missed you should be able to get by them.  No matter what you gotta get out of that door. I don't care if you think I need help, you run. Got it?" he said handing her his knife.

            "Got it." she affirmed.

            Reno waited until he and Maggie were both standing on the top landing by the doorway before he opened it.  The hall was empty.  Reno could still hear the laughs from the other room but he doubted they'd moved much from their pervious position in front of the T.V.

            Exiting the door he mostly closed it in front of Maggie, leaving it open and inch to allow her to see out into the hall.

            Beefy and the younger man were still at the end of the hall by the front door locked in heated discussion, their attention locked on one another.  Making no attempt to conceal himself, Reno strode in that direction.  When he was about three meters from the pair, Beefy finally looked up.

            Reno could just imagine what he saw. A half naked man covered in dirt and blood, gun in hand and a murderous look in his eyes.

            "Hi again."  Reno said pleasantly.

            Before the man hand a chance to say anything Reno bought his gun up and fired at the unmissable target.  Swinging his arm he bought the younger man into his sights.

            "Intruder!"

            The laughing in the T.V. room stopped before the kid had shouted.  Now he could hear the noise of the men beginning to move.

            Reno took his second shot.

            True to his aim the kid fell to the floor a dead weight.

            Reno raced to the front door and pulled it open.  Maggie wasn't far behind him, hurrying down the hall as fast as she could go.  She caught up to him and they burst through the door and out into the night.  They reached a gap in the buildings up ahead and Reno steered her in that direction.  

            "Hide in here, I'll be right back."

            Maggie nodded and let herself slid down onto the pavement, shivering from the cold air against her skin.

            Reno doubled back to the building to find the three men from the T.V. room burst out through the door shouting wildly and cursing.  Reno flattened himself against the building beside him and took aim.  

            He got two but the third managed to squeeze off a shot in the meantime.  The bullet ricocheted off the wall about three inches from Reno's head.  Reno didn't flinch.  He kept his eyes up and focussed on the last target.  

            The third man quickly joined the first two on the ground.

            ***********************************************************

            Reno watched as Maggie curled up next to Rude on the small hospital bed, hugging each other.  Rude smiled over at Reno, his emotions easy to read.

            Reno just simply nodded and closed the door allowing the two privacy.  Putting his back to the door he saw Reeve approaching.  Reno smiled as he saw him, but Reeve did not.

            Reeve stopped in front of him and let loose with a strong punch.  The hit almost spun him, the door the only thing keeping him upright.  His head swam after the impact, but he managed to stay routed to the spot.

            "Sorry?"  He tried, a hand going up to his head.

            "You fucking idiot!"  Reeve swore.  "These guys take on and win against two of your fellow Turks and you still go.  By yourself I might add!  Your a retard Reno, you could have been killed!"

            Reeve stopped yelling and took a closer look the man before him.  

            "Is any of that your blood?"  he asked more softly.

            "No. It's all bad guy I promise."

            Reeve ran an unsteady hand through his hair.  "It's an interesting look for you."            

"Do I get the proper hero's welcome now of a kiss and a cuddle?"  Reno asked gamely.

            "Yeah later, after I bet the shit out of you some more."  Reeve smiled.  "Ready?"

            "I'll met you downstairs.  I'm gonna swing round and see how Tseng is doing."

            "Okay, but don't make me wait long, I'm already pissed at you."

            Reno threw Reeve a sloppy salute before heading off toward Tseng's room.

            Inside the room he found Tseng sitting up in bed staring out of the window by his bedside.

            "I suppose you think your some great hero now."  Tseng said sensing Reno's presence.

            "I didn't do it to win favour with you or Shinra Tseng and I think you know that.  So don't give me this long winded speech about how irresponsible I was or how many bad decisions I made, cause in case you've forgotten I'm not your Turk to boss around anymore."

            "Finished?"  Tseng asked looking at him.

            Reno nodded.

            "As a point of fact you are my Turk to boss around Reno.  You're on suspension but you haven't been fired.   What happened with Tariff was an accident, I don't care what your past records might say.  If somebody else had been in your position I doubt it would've gone so far as suspension. You got suspended more easily than I would have Rude for one reason.  You have a head for strategy Reno, tonight's example is a perfect one.  In a situation with no backup you didn't give in to temptation and start shooting everything in sight, you used your head and devised a good plan. If you had waited for me or Rude to go after her again it might have been too late."

            "How do you know this?"

            "How do I know how you acted? Easy. I know you Reno.  You may not take orders seriously, but given some freedom, I believe that one day you may be quite adept at giving them."

            Reno mentally shook himself, unbelieving of what he was being told.  "What are you saying?"

            "I'm saying that I agreed with the suspension on one condition, that you'd be someday allowed back.  I recruited you with the idea of training the next leader of the Turks.  Heidigar knew this, but he didn't like it when you started to show signs of slacking off.  I asked for Tariff with the idea that you might buckle down and work to the best of your ability.  And it worked.  Bu Heidigar was more impressed with Tariff.  He thought I was training the wrong man to someday replace me.

            You may not have begun the night with aspirations to impress Shinra, but you will at any rate.   Rude is an ex-trooper, he follows orders and is not conditioned to give them.  The way you think, the way you plan is the way of a leader Reno and now they will see what I have been seeing in you.  A little more conditioning and you'll be ready, that is, if you aren't already."

            Reno opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to say something, anything.

            "Go home and get some rest Reno, you look like shit."

            Reno bowed respectfully. "Yes Sir."

_            *********************************************************_

            Scarlet locked her car and made her way toward her apartment building.  Pulling her coat around herself she swore at the cold night.  Winter was fast approaching and she hated winter.  It was cold, windy, rainy and above all her winter clothes hid too much of her body.

            "You're late getting home from work Scarlet." A voice said from the doorway in front of her.

            Scarlet's hand went to her chest in fright.  "Gods Rufus, you scared me."  She calmed herself down. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?"

            "Have you heard the rumours about what happened in Sector Eight last night?"

            Scarlet smirked at him.  "Of course I have, but as you said it is just a rumour.  One man took out a terrorist resistance group to save a girl?  Things like that don't happen Rufus."

            "Oh but they do.  In fact it was out own Reno who was that lone gunman.  Heidigar was very impressed.  Seems Reno will be reinstated very soon for his efforts."

            Scarlet couldn't have looked more interested.  "He's coming back?  That's fabulous news.  Reno actually did all that? Well I'm impressed. And encouraged. With him not being at work it would have been difficult to get him alone for the little talk I had planned."

            Rufus looked on knowingly.  "I thought you might've liked to know."

            "Information such as this usually comes with a reward. However," she continued walking closer to him and sniffing the air, "I should think that the first thing on your agenda should be to shower Rufus. You smell like chocobo shit."__

_                                                            ***_

_Whew, that was a long one.  But is it really the end?  Not at all.  I'm going to start on part 2 asap.  I must say this story is turning into something of a compulsion for me. I've never in my life written something so fast.  When I started I only meant to make the thing like 3 chapters at the most and just on Reno and someone else.  But what can I say, I think i've left enough hanging to want to start another part.  I know that the whole Scarlet thing is a little overblown, but I gotta have some juicy stuff in it and I plan to continue it into the next one as kind of an ongoing mission for her. What do ya reckon?  Anyway the next one promises to be more seedier and I promise to try not to cut out the sex scenes in that one as much ;)  Keep a look out for the sequel to this, the second part in 'The Monsters That Keep Me Awake' series.  'I Will Be The One' coming soon to Neo Midgar and fanfiction.net._

_Feedback is my friend, it makes me happy._

_Anime Fearie_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_All my stories can be found on the 70th Floor at Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie_


End file.
